BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE (REMAKE)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] Kim Jongin telah memenangkan kompetisi untuk membuat sebuah lukisan besar ditengah-tengah lobi gedung pencakar langit baru milik Oh Sehun di Chicago. Jongin seketika tertarik padanya. Pria yang misterius, intens, memancarkan otoritas, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya bingung. HUNKAI! SEKAI! SEJONG! -sassy.chessy-
1. Sinopsis

BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE

—BETH CERY—

——————

Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.

——————

[SINOPSIS]

"Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi milikmu..."

Kim Jongin telah memenangkan kompetisi untuk membuat sebuah lukisan besar ditengah-tengah lobi gedung pencakar langit baru milik Oh Sehun di daerah Gangnam. Di sebuah pesta koktail untuk memberi penghormatan pada dirinya ia pertama kali bertemu Sehun, dan Jongun seketika tertarik padanya. Ini juga membingungkannya, ia biasanya tidak memiliki respon seksual yang menyeluruh terhadap orang asing. Pria yang misterius, intens, memancarkan otoritas, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya bingung... tapi ia menyukainya.

Untuk Sehun, dia jenis wanita yang tidak bisa ia tolak, seseorang yang benar-benar jarang ditemui: seorang _innocent_ sejati. Tapi dia bisa merasakan keinginan Jongin untuk membuka diri, untuk bereksperimen, untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada fantasi seorang pria yang memegang kendali. Ciuman pertama, belaian pertama, tantangan pertama bagi seorang wanita yang sangat merindukan apa yang ia tak pernah rasakan. Sehun kemudian dengan suatu cara akhirnya berhasil membuat Jongin menyetujui usulan perjanjian hubungan diantara mereka. Sehun memberikan pengalaman bercinta pertama bagi Jongin dan pengalaman-pengalaman lainnya. Tanpa ada komitmen apapun.

Jongin adalah gadis usia dua puluhan yang berjuang untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan berjuang untuk hidup, wanita yang enerjik, sederhana, berkemauan sangat keras, berjiwa seni tinggi dan lugu dan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya wanita yang begitu cantik dan menarik sampai Sehun menemukannya. Sehun pria kaya raya yang berwibawa usia tiga puluhan yang sangat menyukai dan menikmati seni dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, pria egois akan tetapi berhati lembut dan pria dominan yang _open minded_ , pria yang tidak pernah bisa berkomitmen karena pengalaman masa lalunya sampai dia menemukan Jongin.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang menyukai kegiatan-kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin dan bernilai seni tinggi. Saling melengkapi dan menemukan sisi-sisi lain dari diri mereka yang tidak mereka tahu. Jalan ceritanya sangat menarik, tidak membosankan dan momenmomen yang disajikan juga cukup menegangkan dan liar.

[FIN]

Hello, HunKai Shipper

Iseng-iseng aja remake novel ini. Hehehe.

Kalau banyak yang tertarik, pasti aku lanjut kok:)

 _5 reviews_ _for update chapter._


	2. BAB 1

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

—BETH CERY—

—————

Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.

—————

KIM JONGIN OH SEHUN

 _It's HUNKAI._

—————

BAB 1

Jongin memandang sekilas ketika Oh Sehun memasuki ruangan. Karena kebanyakan orang di restoran dan bar yang mewah itu melakukan hal yang sama. Hatinya melompat. Di tengah keramaian dia melihat seorang pria yang berpakaian dalam setelan tanpa celah melepas mantelnya, begitu tinggi, tubuh yang tanpa lemak. Dia langsung mengenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun.

Pandangannya menuju ke arah setelan hitam elegan yang menutupi lengannya. Berbagai macam pemikiran memenuhi kepalanya tentang jas hitam yang tampak oke, sedangkan setelan itu sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimana kalau dia memakai jeans? Pengamatannya menjadi tak penting lagi pada akhirnya.

Oh Sehun terlihat begitu fantastik dalam setelan itu, yang pertama dan untuk yang lainnya, menurut artikel terbaru yang dia baca di GQ, dia punya reputasi sebagai bujangan yang paling diinginkan di London Savile Row yang maju.

Pakaian apa yang akan dipakai seorang pebisnis yang juga keturunan dari kerajaan Inggris? Salah satu dari pria yang masuk bersamanya menjangkau untuk mengambil mantelnya, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kenyataannya, Mr. Oh yang penuh teka teki tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal selain hadir sepintas pada pesta koktail Jongin sebagai tamu kehormatan.

"Ada Mr. Oh di sini sekarang. Dia akan senang bertemu denganmu. Dia suka hasil karyamu," kata Kim Minseok.

Jongin mendengar nada bangga dari suara wanita ini, seolah Oh Sehun adalah kekasihnya dan ia bukan pegawainya.

"Dia memiliki banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertemu denganku," kata Jongin, sambil tersenyum.

Dia menyesap minuman sodanya dan melihat Sehun berbicara dengan ringkas di ponselnya sementara dua orang pria berdiri di dekatnya. Mantelnya yang terlalu panjang mengingatkan pada ucapan popular di antara para penjahat tentang lengannya yang selalu siap untuk perkelahian yang cepat. Kemiringan yang halus dari mulutnya mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menjengkelkan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ini adalah bagaimana cara seseorang yang terlalu menunjukkan emosinya, melegakan untuk Jongin walau sedikit. Dia tidak akan mengungkapkannya pada teman sekamarnya —Jongin tahu betapa mempengaruhinya 'terserah, bawa kemari dengan sopan'— tapi Jongin merasa kekhawatiran yang aneh tentang bertemu Oh Sehun.

Keramaian kembali ke percakapan mereka, tapi entah bagaimana energi di ruangan itu menjadi naik sejak kedatangan Oh Sehun. Aneh sama seperti cara berpakaiannya, pria yang menakjubkan yang akan menjadi simbol bagi teknik kecerdasan, memakai t-shirt. Terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluhan. Dia membaca bahwa Sehun menghasilkan jutaan dolar pertamanya dari perusahaan jejaring sosial media beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia menawarkan pada publik, membuatnya menghasilkan tiga belas juta dolar lagi.

Kemudian dengan segera menjadi bisnis internet besar yang sangat sukses. Semua yang dia sentuh berubah menjadi emas, nampaknya. Kenapa?

Karena dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dia akan melakukan segala hal yang dia sukai. Mulut Jongin melengkung pada kejenakaan pikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga membuatnya berpikir kalau Oh Sehun itu angkuh dan tidak disukai. Ya, Oh Sehun adalah penolongnya, tapi sama seperti seniman dalam sejarah, Jongin memiliki batasan—yang tidak bisa dipercaya—untuk mengeluarkan uang. Menyedihkan, semua seniman membutuhkan Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan pergi dan mengatakan padanya kau ada di sini. Seperti yang aku katakan, dia sungguh tertarik pada lukisanmu. Dia memilihnya daripada dua finalis lain," kata Minseok, menunjuk pada lomba yang Jongin menangkan. Juaranya akan memperoleh kesempatan bergengsi untuk menciptakan lukisan di tengah-tengah ruang masuk utama gedung pencakar langit terbaru Sehun di Chicago, di mana mereka berada sekarang. Pesta koktail untuk kemenangan Jongin digelar di restoran bernama Fusion, restoran mahal, trendi yang berada di dalam gedung bertingkat milik Sehun.

Hal terpenting bagi Jongin, dia akan dihadiahi ratusan ribu dolar, sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan gelar master di bidang seninya.

Minseok secara ajaib berubah menjadi wanita muda Korea yang bernama Byun Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan Jongin tentang ketidakhadirannya.

"Menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan anda." kata Baekhyun, dengan senyum impian yang menyilaukan dia menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Hanya berpikir: Aku akan melihat lukisanmu setiap aku berjalan menuju tempatku."

Penderitaan Jongin terus meningkat dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang—dan sudah akrab dengannya—tentang ketidaknyamanannya dengan perbandingan setelan Baekhyun. Minseok, Baekhyun, dan setiap orang yang hadir pada acara kemenangannya memakai pakaian yang begitu menarik, pakaian yang licin. Bagaimana Jongin tahu jika Boho Chic tidak bisa berada di pesta koktail Noble?

Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah asisten manajer untuk perusahaan Sehun, di sebuah departemen yang bernama Imagetronics. Apalagi itu?

Jongin heran mengangguk dengan bingung dan sopan, dia berkedip sekali lagi ke arah depan restoran.

Mulut Sehun melembut sedikit ketika Minseok datang padanya dan berbicara. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengeluarkan ekspresi bosan dari wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang sekilas. Sehun tentu saja tidak mau melakukan ritual untuk bertemu salah satu pemenang penghargaan dari usaha filantropinya dibandingkan Jongin bertemu dengannya. Pesta koktail untuk kemenangannya menjadi salah satu aktivitas yang berat dari kemenangannya.

Jongin kembali pada Baekhyun dan menyeringai dengan lebar, memutuskan untuk menikmati dirinya sendiri sekarang daripada gelisah tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang akan membuang waktu.

"Jadi bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun memulai pertanyaannya dan memandang sekilas ke depan ke arah bar di mana Sehun berdiri.

"Hubungan? Dia baik, dalam pembicaraan."

Jongin tersenyum di buat-buat, "Tidak terlalu banyak keterangan, benarkan?"

Baekhyyn tertawa, dan Jongin ikut tertawa juga. Pada saat ini mereka dua orang wanita muda yang terkikik berlebihan pada pria paling tampan di pesta itu. Yang mana itu adalah Oh Sehun, Jongin mengakuinya. Lupakan pestanya. Dia adalah pria yang paling menawan yang pernah dia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Tawanya terhenti ketika dia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Dia berubah.

Sehun memandang langsung padanya. Panas, sensasi yang berat meluas di perutnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas ketika Sehun melintasi ruangan itu ke arahnya, meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut Minseok dalam langkahnya.

Pengalaman Jongin yang lucu mendorongnya untuk lari.

"Oh... Dia menuju ke sini... Minseok sudah mengatakan padanya siapa kau." kata Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga terdengar kebingungan dan seolah menjaga Jongin. Saat Sehun sampai di tempat mereka, semua bekas cekikikan dari para gadis menghilang dan berganti menjadi tempat di mana para wanita cantik berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Oh."

Pandangan matanya yang berwarna biru kobalt berkedip pada Jongin selama beberapa detik. Dia mengatur udara masuk ke paru-parunya selama masa penangguhannya.

"Baekhyun, kan?" tanya dia.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada fakta bahwa Sehun tahu namanya. "Ya, Sir. Saya bekerja di Imagetronics. Bisakah saya memperkenalkan Kim Jongin, seniman yang anda pilih sebagai juara dalam kompetisi Far Sight."

Dia menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu anda, Ms. Kim."

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Sementara pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gambaran tentang laki-laki itu, kehangatan dari jabatan tangannya, suaranya yang begitu merdu, aksen Inggris dalam suaranya. Kulitnya putih, potongan yang bergaya, rambut pendek dan setelan abu abu. Malaikat Kegelapan. Kata itu mengalir begitu saja di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa aku terkesan dengan hasil karyamu," katanya. Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada kelembutan dari nada bicaranya, hanya ada tatapan tajam dari matanya.

Jongin menjawab dengan susah payah, "Terima kasih."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya perlahan, menyebabkan gesekan pada kulitnya. Situasi mengerikan itu hilang ketika Sehun melihatnya. Jongin menegakkan dirinya dan menguatkan tulang belakangnya.

"Saya senang mendapat kesempatan untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang memilih saya untuk menjuarai lomba ini. Ini berarti lebih dari yang saya sampaikan." Jonhin berkata-kata dengan memberikan gaya penekanan.

Sehun terlihat mengangkat bahu dan melambaikan tangannya sembarangan. "Kau berhak mendapatkannya." Sehun menatap ke arahnya. "Atau paling tidak kau memenangkannya."

Jongin merasakan nadinya melompat melalui tenggorokannya dan berharap Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja saya mendapatkannya. Tapi anda memberi saya kesempatan. Karena itu saya mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih saya. Saya mungkin tidak bisa menyelesaikan tahun kedua gelar master saya jika anda tidak memberikan saya kesempatan ini."

Sehun mengerjap. Dari sudut pandangnya, Jongin merasa Baekhyun membeku. Jongin melihat sekitarnya. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu tajam?

"Nenekku sering berkata kalau wajahku terlihat kurang menghargai," kata laki-laki itu, suaranya menenangkan... hangat. "Kau bisa mengutukku. Dan kesempatan ini sangat terbuka untukmu, Ms. Kim," kata Sehun, ia memberikan anggukan isyarat. "Baekhyun, maukah kau mengambil pesan dari Minseok untukku? Aku telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan makan malamku dengan Kim Kibum. Tolong minta dia untuk menjadwal ulang."

"Tentu Mr. Oh," kata Baekhyun sebelum dia pergi.

"Maukah anda duduk?" Sehun bertanya, lalu mengangguk ke arah kursi kulit bundar di pojok.

"Tentu."

Sehun menunggu di belakang sementara Jongin duduk di kursi itu.

 **TBC**

yosh:(

maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit dimengerti:(

5 _review for next chapter!_

 _LUV._


	3. BAB 2

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

—————

Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.

—————

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 ** _It's HUNKAI._**

—————

BAB 2

Jongin berharap itu bukan Sehun. Jongin merasa aneh dan canggung.

Setelah dia duduk, Sehun meluncur duduk di sampingnya dengan anggun, bergerak ke bawah.

Jongin memakai rok model baby dol dengan manik-manik klasik yang halus yang dibelinya di toko baju bekas di Wicker _Park_ .

Pada awal bulan September, malam menjadi lebih sejuk dari yang dia harapkan untuk pesta koktail. Jaket jeans yang kasual yang dia pakai hanya itu yang ia miliki, ada lipatan kecil-kecil pada gaunnya. Itu mengingatkan Jongin betapa menggelikan penampilannya, duduk di samping pria maskulin berpenampilan menarik.

Jongin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dengan pandangan Sehun padanya. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dia mengangkat dagunya. Senyum kecil melintasi bibirnya, dan sesuatu mengepal di perut terbawahnya.

"Jadi kau sekarang di tahun kedua program mastermu?"

"Ya, di Institut Seni."

"Sekolah yang bagus," bisik Sehun. Dia meletakkan tangannya di meja dan punggungnya yang berotot di belakang, terlihat begitu nyaman. Tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi, santai dan tegang mengingatkan Jongin pada hewan predator yang terlihat tenang sebelum melakukan aksinya dalam beberapa detik. Meskipun begitu pinggangnya ramping, bahunya lebar, memberikan gambaran serius pada otot di bawah kemejanya yang rapi.

"Sepertinya aku ingat tentang surat lamaran kerjamu. Kau belajar di bidang seni dan arsitektur di Universitas Nortwestern?"

"Ya," kata Jongin tanpa nafas, menarik pandangan dari tangan Sehun. Tangannya begitu elegan, tapi juga lebar, kasar dan terlihat sangat cakap. Pemandangan itu mengganggunya untuk beberapa alasan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak imajinasinya tentang bagaimana sensasi tangan Sehun pada kulitnya... membungkus pinggangnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia mulai berpikiran tidak senonoh dan bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun yang kokoh. "Kenapa aku belajar seni dan arsitektur?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Arsitektur untuk orang tuaku dan seni untukku," jawab Jongin, terkejut dengan jawaban jujurnya. Jongin selalu terlihat tak peduli ketika seseorang bertanya hal yang sama. Kenapa dia harus memilih salah satu bakatnya?

"Kedua orang tuaku adalah arsitek, dan dalam hidup mereka berharap aku juga menjadi arsitek."

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa ini adalah harapan mereka. Kau bisa jadi seorang arsitek tapi tidak berencana menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan."

"Aku akan selalu jadi arsitek."

"Aku ikut senang," kata Sehun ketika seorang pria yang tampan dengan tatapan terkunci dan mata abu-abu pucat yang begitu kontras dengan kulit gelapnya mendekati meja. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Taemin, bagaimana dengan bisnis?"

"Meledak," Jawab Taemin, pandangannya ke arah Jongin dengan penuh minat.

"Ms. Kim, ini Taemin. Dia manajer untuk Fusion. Aku mengambilnya dari restoran terbaik di Paris. Lee Taemin, perkenalkan Kim Jongin."

"Senang bertemu anda." Taemin berkata dengan lembut, aksen Prancis ada dalam suaranya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan penuh harap. Bibirnya yang terlihat begitu penuh dan kasar, pria maskulin, menegaskan pada Jongin sisi sensualnya.

Tegang.

Dari mana pikiran asing itu berasal?

"Terima kasih," jawab Jongin, walaupaun dadanya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya, menunjuk ke arah gelasnya yang setengah kosong.

"Hanya minuman biasa, air soda dengan lemon."

"Kau seharusnya lebih bersenang-senang Ms. Kim." Mengapa ketika Sehun menekankan namanya membuat telinga dan lehernya menajam?

Jongin sadar, ada beberapa hal unik tentang itu. Itu aksen Inggris, tapi beberapa di antaranya kadang terlihat pada cara bicaranya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikenalinya. "Bawakan kami sebotol _Roederee Brut_ ," kata Sehun pada Taemin yang tersenyum, membungkuk dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun terlihat bingung. Mengapa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk minum bersama gadis itu? Tentu saja dia tidak minum _champagne_ bersama semua pemenang. "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelum kedatangan Taemin, aku senang dengan latar belakang arsitekturmu. Bakatmu dan pengetahuanmu di lapangan tidak diragukan lagi. hasil karyamu penuh dengan ketelitian, dalam, dan bergaya. Lukisanmu yang ikut perlombaan begitu spektakuler. Kau dapat menangkap semangat yang aku inginkan untuk ruang masukku."

Pandangannya meluncur di sepanjang setelan tanpa cela milik Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun terlihat begitu menyukai kesempurnaan dan itu tidak mengejutkannya. Memang benar kebanyakan hasil karyanya terinspirasi dari kecintaannya pada bentuk dan bangunan. Tapi ketelitian bukanlah apa yang dia kerjakan. Sejauh ini.

"Aku senang bila kau menyukainya," kata Jongin dan berharap terdengar biasa saja.

Sebuah senyum menghantui bibirnya. "Ada sesuatu di balik ucapanmu. Apakah kau senang jika menyenangkan aku?"

Mulutnya melongo. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar tercekik di tenggorokan. Aku mengerjakan karya seni untuk diriku sendiri bukan untuk orang lain.

Jongin menghentikan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ada apa dengannya? Pria ini punya andil mengubah hidupnya.

"Seperti sebelumnya yang aku katakan padamu, aku tidak gembira memenangkan kontes ini. Aku tersentuh."

"Ah," dia berbisik ketika Taemin datang dengan _champagne_ dan ember es. Sehun tidak memandang ke arah Taemin yang sibuk membuka botol, tapi meneruskan untuk mengamati Jongin seolah dia adalah proyek ilmu pengatahuan alam yang paling penting. "Tapi bukankah suatu kebahagiaan jika ikut bahagia atas kemenanganmu sama dengan kau menyenangkan aku?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Jongin tergagap, sambil melihat ke arah Taemin yang sedang membuka champagne dengan suara letusan yang teredam.

Pandangan matanya kembali pada Sehun dengan kebingungan. Matanya berkilat tapi sebaliknya wajahnya tampak tenang.

Apa yang akan Jongin katakan pada dunia? Lagipula, walaupun Jongin tidak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya, mengapa pertanyaan Sehun begitu membuatnya begitu frustrasi?

"Aku gembira jika kau menyukai lukisanku. Aku sangat gembira."

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya melihat pada Taemin yang sedang menuangkan cairan yang berkilauan ke dalam gelas. Dia mengangguk dan membisikkan ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum Taemin pergi. Jongin mengambil gelasnya ketika dia bersulang untuknya.

"Selamat."

Jongin mengatur senyumnya ketika gelas mereka bersentuhan dengan cepat. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, _champagne_ nya kering dan sejuk terasa segar melintasi sepanjang lidahnya dan turun ke tenggorokannya.

Jongin memberikan pandangan sekilas pada Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa terlihat seolah lupa akan ketegangan di sekitar mereka padahal dia merasa mati lemas karena hal itu?

"Aku rasa karena kau adalah keturunan bangsawan, para pelayan di pesta koktail tidak mau melayani anda." Kata Jongin, berharap suaranya tidak gemetar.

"Maaf?"

"Oh maksudku—" Jongin mengutuk pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku dulu pelayan koktail—Aku melakukannya ketika masih sekolah untuk membayar tagihan," tambahnya, betapa panik dan sedikit terintimidasi, Sehun tampak tertarik. Jongin mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sekali teguk minuman dingin. Tunggu sampai dia mengatakan pada Taehyung betapa banyaknya minuman dingin itu. Tunggu sampai dia bilang pada Krystal dia sudah merusak hal ini. Teman baiknya itu akan jengkel padanya, walaupun teman sekamarnya yang lain—Suga dan Jin—akan menertawakannya pada kejadian tentang perbandingan kelas sosial yang nyata.

Jika saja Oh Sehun tidak terlalu tampan. Hal itu juga sangat mengganggu.

"Aku minta maaf," Jongin bekomat-kamit, "Aku tidak bermaksud bilang seperti itu. Ini hanya—Aku membaca bahwa kakek dan nenekmu adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Inggris—seorang Earl dan Countess."

"Lalu kau berfikir aku akan memandang rendah pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pelayan, bukan begitu?" Tanya Sehun. Tidak ada kelembutan yang terlihat dari wajahnya, hanya membuat terlihat lebih memaksa.

Jongin mengambil nafas dan santai sejenak. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti Sehun.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu sekolahku lebih banyak di Amerika," kata Sehun. "Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang Amerika. Aku meyakinkan padamu, satu-satunya alasan Taemin datang untuk melayani kita adalah karena dia ingin. Kami adalah rekan bisnis dan sebagai tambahannya adalah persahabatan. Pelanggan kalangan atas dari Inggris lebih suka pelayan laki-laki sementara itu pelayan wanita hanya ada di novel kerajaan Inggris baru-baru ini, Ms. Kim. Bahkan jika mereka masih ada, aku ragu mereka bertingkah seperti penjahat. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu."

Pipi Jongin seolah terbakar. Kapan dia akan belajar untuk menjaga mulut besarnya? Apakah tadi Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu terlarang? Dia tidak pernah membaca mengenai hal ini sebelumnya.

"Di mana kau bekerja?" Tanya Sehun, tampak memberi warna merah padam di pipinya.

"Di _High Jink_ di daerah Bucktown."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Itu tidak mengejutkanku," Jongin berbicara dengan bernafas sambil menyesap _champagne_ nya. Sehun mengerjap terkejut dengan suaranya yang merdu, tawanya yang kasar. Mata Jongin melebar ketika dia melihat wajah Sehun. Dia terlihat begitu senang. Hatinya mencelos. Oh Sehun begitu mengagumkan untuk dipeluk di setiap kesempatan, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia benar-benar ancaman bagi kesabaran wanita.

"Maukah kau berjalan denganku... berjalan beberapa blok? Ada hal penting yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Sehun.

Tangan Jongin berhenti dari gelas ke bibirnya. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu," katanya, terdengar mengena. Berwibawa. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan tentang apa yang aku ingin kau lukis untukku."

Kemarahan memecah keterkejutannya. Dagunya terangkat. "Jadi aku diminta untuk melukis apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya." Kata Sehun tanpa terbantahkan.

TBC

—————

 _Hello_

 _Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah menyempatkan untuk review_

 _Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena latar cerita yang aku ganti._

 _Part sebelumnya, aku ngambil latar Korea Selatan, tapi karena Novel aslinya bertalar di Amerika—dan aku juga ga terlalu paham dengan Korea Selatan. Hihi._

 _Jadi latar cerita akan aku ganti menjadi di Amerika. Part Sebelumnya juga aku ralat kok_.

 _5 review for next chapter, again_

 _Love, heorayoung._


	4. BAB 3

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

—————

Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.

—————

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 ** _It's HUNKAI._**

—————

BAB 3

Jongin meletakkan gelas dengan membantingnya, menggetarkan meja. Sehun terdengar benar-benar keras kepala. Sombong sama seperti yang dia pikirkan. Seperti yang dia kira, memenangkan hadiah berakhir menjadi malam yang mengerikan. Lubang hidung Sehun mengembang dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya tanpa berkedip, dan Jongin balik memandang.

"Aku mengusulkan agar kau melihat pemandangan itu, sebelum kau melontarkan perrnyataan yang tak pantas, Ms. Kim."

"Jongin."

Sesuatu yang menyilaukan dari mata birunya seperti sebuah sinar yang panas. Selama beberapa detik, Jongin menyesali nada bicaranya. Tapi kemudian Sehun memandangnya.

"Jongin, kan?" katanya lembut. "Panggil saja Sehun."

Jongin menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan getaran pada perutnya. Jangan menjadi pembohong, Jongin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun adalah tipe seorang penguasa hingga mencoba untuk mendikte, menghancurkan insting kreatifnya dalam proses ini.

Ini lebih buruk dari yang ia takutkan.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Jongun keluar dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk restoran, setiap sel dalam tubuhnya, bergetar, merasakan gerakan Sehun di belakangnya.

————

Jongin tidak banyak bicara ketika mereka meninggalkan Fusion. Sehun mengarahkannya pada trotoar di sepanjang Sungai Chicago dan Lower Wacker Drive.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Jongin memecah keheningan setelah satu atau dua menit.

"Ke tempatku."

Sandal hak tingginya tersandung dengan sembrono pada tepi jalan, kemudian terhenti, "Kita pergi ke tempatmu?"

Sehun berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, jas hitamnya berkibar di sepanjang tubuhnya, pahanya terlihat lebih kuat dari angin Danau Michigan. "Ya, kita akan pergi ke tempatku." kata Sehun dengan lembut, dengan nada yang mengancam.

Jongin mengerut. Sehun jelas-jelas tertawa diam-diam padanya.

"Aku sangat senang bila aku dapat menghiburmu, Mr. Oh." Sehun menarik nafas dan memandang ke arah Danau Michigan, benar-benar jengkel pada gadis itu dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Aku bisa melihat jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, Tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku: ini semua hanya profesionalitas. Ini hanya tentang lukisan. Pemandangan yang ingin kau lukiskan untukku dari kondominium tempatku tinggal. Tentu saja kau bisa tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan itu melihat ketika kita berjalan keluar restoran bersama."

Sehun tidak perlu mengingatkannya. Rasanya seolah semua mata di Fussion menatap mereka ketika mereka pergi.

Jongin memberikan tatapan waspada ketika mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin telah dikenal baik oleh Sehun sekarang. Dia mengerjap dan merasa _de javu._

"Apakah kau mengharuskan aku untuk bekerja di apartemenmu?"

"Apartemenku sangat luas," Sehun berbicara dengan bosan. "Kalau kau lebih suka, kau tidak perlu melihatku seterusnya."

Jongin terbelalak pada kuku kakinya, menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari Sehun. Ia tidak ingin gambaran yang tidak diundang terlihat pada matanya; gambaran tentang Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari shower, tubuh telanjangnya memancarkan kelembutan. Handuk kecil melilit pinggangnya, satu-satunya hal yang memisahkan pandangan Jongin dari tampilan kebangggaan pria.

"Ini sedikit tidak lazim." kata Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lazim," Sehun berbisik. "Kau akan mengerti ketika kau melihat pemandangannya."

Sehun tinggal di 340 East Archer, sebuah gedung dengan gaya Italia _Renaissance_ klasik yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1920-an yang Jongin kagumi sejak mempelajarinya di sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, gedung ini cocok untuk Sehun, elegan, tenang, bangunan dengan tembok batasan hitam. Jongin tidak telalu terkejut ketika Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa tempat tinggalnya meliputi dua lantai.

Pintu lift pribadi Sehun bergeser tanpa suara, dan ia melebarkan tangannya sebagai ajakan untuk Jongin berjalan sebelum dirinya.

Jongin masuk ke tempat yang ajaib.

Kain yang mewah dan perabot yang bagus, tapi terlepas dari kekayaannya, pintu masuknya diatur untuk menyampaikan sambutan-sambutan—sebuah sambutan sederhana, mungkin, meski begitu merupakan sebuah sambutan. Dia melihat cepat bayangan dirinya pada cermin antik. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang kemerah-merahan tertiup angin dan pipinya menjadi kemerahan. Dia sedang berfikir apa warna dari angin itu, tapi khawatir dari akibat kebersamaannya dengan Oh Sehun.

Kemudian dia ingat akan karya seninya, dan melupakan segalanya.

Jongin turun ke bawah menuju ke ruangan depan yang luas yang juga berfungsi sebagai galeri, mulutnya menganga ketika dia melihat-lihat lukisan, beberapa baru untuknya, beberapa merupakan karya besar yang mengirimkan kejutan menyenangkan pada dirinya sebagai orang pertama yang melihatnya.

Jongin berhenti di samping miniatur patung yang terletak di dalam lajur, sebuah replika yang sangat bagus dan terkenal bagian dari seni Yunani kuno.

"Aku sangat menyukai _Aphrodite_ dari Argos," Sehun berbisik, pandangannya begitu detail pada topeng yang begitu indah dan corak yang anggun dari tubuh telanjang yang terukir pada batu pualam yang indah.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun, terdengar begitu intens.

Jongin mengangguk, dipenuhi kekaguman dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku baru mempoleh salah satunya beberapa bulan lalu. Itu susah didapatkan." Kata Sehun, mulai membawa Jongin keluar dari kekaguman yang luar biasa.

"Aku menyukai Sorenburg." Kata Jongin, menunjuk pada seniman yang menciptakan lukisan di depan tempat mereka berdiri.

Sehun melihat kembali padanya, tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa beberapa menit terlewati dan Sehun merasa seolah berjalan sambil tidur dalam suasana yang menenangkan di kondominiumnya—tanpa diundang, bahwa Jongin pun mengikuti arahannya tanpa berkomentar.

Jongin sekarang berdiri di sebuah kamar yang didekorasi dengan kain berwarna kuning mewah, biru pucat, dan cokelat gelap.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyebutnya sebagai kepribadianmu pada surat lamaran untuk perlombaan."

"Aku tidak percaya kau suka _expresionisme._ "

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Sehun, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan membuat telinga Jongin menajam dan kulitnya meremang sepanjang lehernya. Sehun memendang sekilas padanya. Lukisan yang Jongin sukai digantung di atas kanvas beludru kecil. Sehun terlalu dekat tanpa disadarinya, Jongin menjadi heran sekaligus senang.

"Karena... kau memilih lukisanku," Jongin berkata dengan lemah. Tatapannya meluncur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin menelan ludah. Sehun membuka kancing mantelnya. Bersih, bau yang lezat dari sabun masuk ke hidungnya. Berat, sebuah tekanan yang berat terjadi pada kelaminnya. "Kau sepertinya... meminta terlalu banyak," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan, suaranya hanya berupa bisikan.

"Kau benar," kata Sehun. Sebuah bayangan terlihat menutupi sosok tegasnya. "Aku tidak suka kecerobohan dan kekacauan. Tapi bukankah Sorenburg seperti itu." Dia memandang pada lukisan. "Ini tentang arti dari kekacauan. Apakah kau setuju?"

Mulut Jongin menganga ketika Sehun melihat wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah dengar karya Sorenburg diuraikan begitu ringkas.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Jongin pelan.

Sehun memberikannya senyum kecil. Bibirnya yang penuh menjadi hal paling menarik, disamping matanya. Dagunya yang kokoh. Juga tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

"Apakah telingaku sedang menipuku," Sehun berbisik, "Atau dari nada jawabanmu yang kudengar, Jongin?"

Sehun kembali memandang lukisan Sorenburg. Napasnya terbakar di paru-parunya. "Kau berhak mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Kau memiliki selera seni tinggi."

"Terima kasih. Aku setuju."

Jongin mengambil resiko dengan menatap sekilas ke samping.

Sehun menatapnya dalam kegelapan—mata malaikat.

"Biarkan aku membuka jaketmu," kata Sehun, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak." Pipi Jongin memanas ketika suaranya terdengar kasar.

Kesadaran dirinya hilang pada ketertarikannya. Tangan Sehun menjangkaunya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mendebat Sehun, tapi terhenti ketika dia sadar bahwa tatapan Sehun menguncinya dan sedikit meninggikan alisnya.

"Wanita memakai baju, Jongin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Pelajaran pertama yang akan kuajarkan padamu."

Jongin memberi pandangan pura-pura jengkel terhadap Sehun dan menarik keluar jaket jeansnya. Udara terasa begitu sejuk di sekitar bahu telanjangnya.

Tatapan Sehun terasa hangat. Dia meluruskan punggungnya.

"Kau bilang akan berencana untuk mengajariku lebih banyak."

Jongin cemberut, memberikan jaket itu pada Sehun.

"Mungkin aku mau. Ikut aku."

Sehun menggantungkan jaketnya, kemudian membawa Jongin turun ke lorong galeri di mana terdapat sebuah cahaya kekuningan. Dia membuka salah satu pintu masuk tinggi, dan Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam. Jongin mengira akan melihat kamar lain yang luas dengan heran, yang malah lebih besar, tapi ruangan sempit dengan lantai bertingkat—ke langit-langit jendela. Sehun tidak menyalakan lampu. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Kamar itu ilustrasi dari pencakar langit dan memantulkan cahaya mereka dalam sungai gelap. Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela tanpa berbicara. Jongin pun berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Mereka hidup, gedung... lebih dari lainnya," Jongin menenangkan suaranya tak lama kemudian. Sehun memberikan pandangan padanya dan menghadiahi sebuah senyuman. Rasa malu membanjiri Jongin.

"Maksudku, mereka tampak seperti itu. Aku pikir selalu seperti itu. Salah satunya memiliki jiwa. Terutama, di malam hari... Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Itulah kenapa aku memilih lukisan mu."

"Bukan karena kesempurnaan dari garis lurus dan barang tiruan yang tepat?" Tanya Jongin dengan gemetar.

"Tidak, Bukan karena itu."

Ekspresi Sehun datar ketika dia tersenyum. Perasaan senang memenuhi Jongin. Sehun akhirnya mengerti tentang karyanya selama ini. Dan... dia akan memberikannya hal yang Sehun inginkan.

TBC

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Sekai's Lover, bksekaii,_** ** _jongiebottom, jjong86,_** ** _hkhs88, PeriRumah, jeyjong, Park Eun Yeong, jongdaetrash, dinda94, sexkai94, Jamurlumutan434_**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah ikut untuk memberikan review._**

 ** _Seperti chapter sebelumnya, setelah 5 review aku akan lanjut lagi. Hihi._**


	5. BAB 4

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **BAB 4**

Dia terbelalak pada pemandangan yang mengagumkan. "Aku mengerti yang kau maksudkan." katanya, suaranya bergetar penuh kegembiraan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil kelas arsitekturku selama satu setengah tahun, dan aku akan sibuk dengan kelas seniku. Aku tidak akan memperhatikan buku-buku, atau aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi... aku malu baru melihatnya sekarang." Kata Jongin, menunjuk pada dua gedung paling terkenal yang dilapis garis hitam—dan—berbintik emas berkilauan terang. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. "Kau membuat Oh Enterprises begitu modern, bentuk singkat dari arsitektur klasik Chicago. Berbentuk sama dengan Sandusky. Hebat," kata Jongin lagi sambil menunjuk pada gedung Oh Enterprises yang dibuat sama seperti gedung Sandusky, sebuah karya besar Gotik.

Oh Enterprises sama seperti Sehun—garis yang tegas—kuat, elegan, dan versi modern dari nenek moyang Gotik. Jongin tersenyum pada pemikirannya.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak melihat pengaruhnya hingga aku menunjukkan mereka pemandangan ini," kata Sehun.

"Ini jenius, Sehun," kata Jongin penuh perasaan. Dia memberikannya pandangan bertanya, matanya berkilat karena cahaya dari pencakar langit.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari pers?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukannya untuk mereka, aku melakukannya untuk kesenanganku sendiri, seolah aku melakukan hal terbesar."

Dia merasa terjerat oleh tatapan Sehun dan tidak memberikan tanggapan. Bukankah itu hal utama yang ingin dia katakan? Tidak tahu mengapa kata-kata Jongin menyebabkan sensasi yang keras tumbuh pada pahanya saat ini?

"Tapi aku senang, kalau kau juga senang." Kata Sehun, "Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk kutunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah?" Jongin terengah-engah.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Jongin mengikutinya, senang bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melihat warna pipinya. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang dikelilingi, oleh lemari buku kenari hitam. Sehun berhenti di belakang pintu, melihat reaksi Jongin, pandangannya yang penuh curiga. Tatapan Jongin berhenti dan mengunci ke arah lukisan diatas perapian. Dia membeku. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke arah lukisan itu dan mempelajari salah satunya adalah karyanya.

"Kau membeli ini dari Taehyung?" bisik Jongin, menunjuk pada teman sekamarnya—Kim Taehyung, seorang pemilik galeri di Wicker Park. Dia menatap lukisan itu, ini adalah lukisan pertamanya yang terjual. Dia bersikeras memberikannya pada Taehyung sebagai deposit atas pinjamannya satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika dia terpuruk sebelum mereka pindah ke kota ini.

"Ya." Kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar bahwa dia berdiri di samping bahu kanan Jongin.

"Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakannya.."

"Aku minta Minseok mendapatkannya untukku. Galeri mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membeli lukisan ini."

Jongin menelan ludah dan pandangannya beralih pada gambaran seorang pria penyendiri berjalan di tengah _Lincoln Park_ di pagi buta.

Dia kembali pada pria itu. Tatapannya naik turun tanpa melepaskannya, kekebalan tubuhnya nyeri seolah dia tampak begitu menderita. Dia membuka mantelnya ke belakang. Bahu membungkuk melawan angin, dan tangannya berada di dalam saku celana jeansnya. Setiap bagian tubuhnya memancarkan kekuatan, keanggunan, dan terhenti pada kesepian yang sulit untuk dilihat dan dipecahkan.

Dia menyukai bagian ini. Hampir membuatnya menyerah, tapi hutang harus dibayar.

" _The Cat That Walks By Himself_." Kata Sehun dari samping, suaranya terdengar keras.

Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Ian mengatakan judul yang dia berikan pada lukisannya. "'Aku adalah kucing yang berjalan sendiri, dan semua tempat sama bagiku' Aku melukisnya di tahun keduaku. Aku mengambil kelas Sastra Inggris waktu itu, dan kami mempelajari tentang Kliping. Entah bagaimana kata-katanya terlihat cocok..."

Suara Jongin menghilang ketika dia menatap sosok di dalam sebuah lukisan, dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari pria yang berdiri di samping nya. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. Sangat memalukan baginya karena tanpa disadari air mata membakar matanya. Cuping hidungnya melebar sedikit dan tiba-tiba menyeka pipinya dengan kasar. Semua ini membuatnya sangat tersentuh, melihat lukisannya ada di dalam rumah Sehun.

"Aku pikir lebih baik aku pulang," kata Jongin.

Hatinya mulai dalam terdengar bergemuruh dalam keheningan yang menyertainya.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik," pada akhirnya Sehun berkata. Sehun berbalik dan terlihat lega—atau karena menyesal—ketika melihat Jongin di pintu keluar. Sehun mengikutinya, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih ketika memberikan jaket jeansnya, kemudian mereka menuju ke pintu keluar. Jongin menentang ketika mencoba untuk mengambil jaket itu dari Sehun. Jongin menelan ludah dan berbalik, membiarkan Sehun memakaikan jaket itu. Buku-buku jari Sehun menyapu pundaknya.

Sehun menekan tengkuknya saat ini. Sehun dengan lembut menarik rambutnya keluar jaket dan merapikan di punggungnya.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan getaran dan menduga ini berasal dari sentuhan Sehun.

"Warna yang langka," bisik Sehun, tetap memegang rambutnya, mengirimkan tanda bahaya dari kegelisahannya yang naik.

"Aku akan menyuruh sopirku, Ravi mengantarmu pulang," kata Sehun setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin, yang merasa bodoh karena menjawab. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Merasa lumpuh. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menegang waspada. "Temanku akan datang untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Maukah kau datang ke sini untuk melukis?" Tanya Sehun, suaranya terasa begitu dalam hanya beberapa inci dari telinga kanannya.

Jongin terbelalak ke depan, tanpa melihatnya.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau memulainya hari Senin, aku akan minta Minseok menyediakanmu kartu tanda masuk dan _password_ pada lift-nya. Semua yang kau butuhkan akan disediakan ketika kau datang."

"Aku tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Aku punya kelas—terutama di pagi hari—dan aku menjadi pelayan dari jam tujuh hingga tutup beberapa hari setiap minggunya."

"Datang lah sebisamu. Yang terpenting kau datang."

"Ya, tentu saja," Jongin mengatur tenggorokannya yang serak.

Sehun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya. Apakah Sehun tahu hatinya berdenyut?

Dia harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang. Sehun harus keluar dari pikirannya.

Dia tiba-tiba bergerak menuju lift, tergesa-gesa menekan tombol kontrol pada dinding. Dia berpikir kalau dia akan menyentuhnya lagi, tapi dia salah.

Pintu lift yang mengkilap terbuka.

"Jongin?" kata Sehun ketika dia tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam.

"Ya?" dia berbalik.

Sehun berdiri dengan tangan di belakang punggungnya, tubuhnya membuat setelan jaketnya terbuka, kemejanya menampakkan perut yang tak berlemak, pinggang sempit, gesper perak, dan... sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Sekarang kau punya sebuah jaminan keuangan. Aku lebih suka kau tidak berkeliling di jalanan Chicago pada pagi hari untuk mencari inspirasi. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin kau hadapi. Itu berbahaya."

Mulutnya melongo keheranan. Dia melangkah ke depan dan menekan tombol pada dinding, membuat pintu tertutup. Pandangan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tatapan mata—biru berkilat di wajah Sehun yang tenang. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh di telinganya.

Dia melukisnya empat tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang akan dia katakan pada Sehun—Sehun tahu bahwa dia mengamatinya berjalan dalam kegelapan, jalan sepi pada malam hari sementara dunia beristirahat, hangat, dan puas di ranjang mereka. Jongin tidak mengenali pemikirannya saat ini, tidak mungkin tahu sampai dia melihat lukisan itu, tapi tidak diragukan lagi.

Oh Sehun adalah kucing yang berjalan seorang diri.

Dan dia ingin Jongin tahu.

————

Sehun mengatur pikirannya agar Jongin keluar dari otaknya selama sepuluh hari penuh.

Sehun pergi ke New York selama dua hari dan menyelesaikan akuisisi atas program komputer yang memungkinkannya untuk memulai jaringan baru yang dikombinasikan dengan aspek sosial dan aplikasi permainan unik. Dia dijadwalkan setiap bulan untuk mengunjungi kondominiumnya di London. Ketika berada di Chicago, pekerjaan dan pertemuan-pertemuan itu menahannya di kantor hingga lewat tengah malam. Ketika sampai di tempat tinggalnya, suasananya suram dan sepi.

Secara keseluruhan, sulit untuk dikatakan bahwa Kim Jongin tidak memenuhi pikirannya.

Sejujurnya, Sehun dengan kejam mengaku pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia naik lift menuju tempat tinggalnya pada Rabu malam. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin akan datang ke dunianya dengan cepat, bercahaya, menembus pusat dirinya. Pengurus rumah tangganya, Mrs. Han, tanpa dosa memberinya kabar tentang senda guraunya yang khas pada saat proyek mingguan di rumahnya. Dia senang mengetahui bahwa wanita Inggris tua itu bisa berteman dengan Jongin, sesekali mengundangnya ke dapur untuk minum teh bersama. Dia senang mendengar bahwa Jongin merasa nyaman di rumahnya, dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa ini urusannya. Lukisan itulah satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan, dan tentu saja kondisi tempat kerja yang memadai untuk itu.

Sekali lagi, Sehun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia telah berbuat kasar pada gadis itu dengan mengabaikannya. Tentu saja penghindaran dirinya membawa tekanan berlebihan padanya, membuat situasi lebih terjamin. Kamis malam lalu, dia pergi ke studio gadis itu, bermaksud untuk bertanya apakah dia ingin bergabung dengannya untuk minum di dapur. Pintu sedikit terbuka, dan dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Selama beberapa detik, dia berdiri dan melihat gadis itu bekerja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia berdiri di atas tangga pendek, bekerja pada pojok kanan paling atas kanvas, benar benar mengasyikkan.

 **TBC**

 _hello! terimakasih udah memberikan review_

 ** _PeriRumah, Jamurlumutan434,_** ** _nandaputri, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,_**

 _5 reviews for next chapter!_


	6. BAB 5

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **BAB 5**

Meskipun Sehun diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik dan membeku, memandang terkejut padanya dengan mata cokelatnya, kuasnya tetap berada di atas kanvas. Rambut tebal berkilat jatuh dari jepitan di belakang kepalanya. Terdapat goresan arang di pipi lembutnya, dan bibir merah muda gelapnya terpisah saat terkejut memandangnya.

Sehun bertanya dengan sopan mengenai kemajuannya dan mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan denyutan pada tenggorokan atau di sekitar payudara gadis itu. Saat bekerja tadi gadis itu melepas jaket dan memakai tank top ketat. Dadanya lebih penuh dibanding perkiraannya, ukuran dadanya berbanding erotis antara pinggang dan pinggulnya yang sempit, dan kaki panjangnya.

Setelah tiga puluh detik percakapan yang kaku, Sehun pergi seperti pengecut.

Sehun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri akan kesadarannya bahwa gadis itu sangat natural. Selain itu, dia benar benar cantik. Faktanya Sehun seolah lupa akan sisi sensualitas diri gadis itu yang membuatnya terpesona. Apakah dia tumbuh di dalam lubang?

Tentu saja dia membuat pria meneteskan air liur ketika dia berjalan ke kamar, meneteskan air liur pada rambut pirangnya yang lembut, mata cokelat yang lembut, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui di usianya yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun bahwa kulit mulusnya memabukkan, bibir merah gelap dan tipis, tubuh yang lentur yang memberikan pengaruh yang kuat pada seorang pria?

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi setelah mengamati, dia akan bilang bahwa kurang percaya dirinya bukanlah dibuat-buat. Sehun berjalan dengan kaki panjangnya, langkah semampai seperti remaja pria dan berkata hal-hal yang paling canggung.

Jongin terlihat mempesona seolah pandangannya pada karyanya, atau ketika dia melihat keluar jendela pada langit, atau ketika Sehun mencuri pandang padanya saat dia menggambar malam, tersesat sepenuhnya dalam karyanya, kecantikan yang sangat terlihat.

Lalu begitu banyak dorongan, menyebabkan pandangannya tidak dapat melihat lagi.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti di serambi rumahnya. Jongin ada di sana. Tidak ada suara yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya, tapi dia mengerti kalau Jongin bekerja di studio khususnya. Apakah dia masih melukis di kanvas besar? Sehun membayangkannya dengan baik, wajah cantiknya tegang penuh konsentrasi, mata gelap berkedip dan bergerak cepat antara kuas dan pemandangan. Ketika gadis itu bekerja dia jadi muram dan hebat—seolah dia hakim, semua kesadarannya hilang berkabut oleh bakat cerdas dan keanggunan yang tidak disadari.

Seolah tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memperlihatkannya.

Dia juga tidak tahu tentang potensi gairah seksualnya. Sehun, di satu sisi yang lain, benar benar tahu bahwa itu menjanjikan dan bertenaga.

Sayangnya, Sehun cukup sadar akan kenaifan Jongin. Dia praktis mencium itu di sekelilingnya; kepolosannya bercampur dengan seksualitas yang belum teruji, menciptakan parfum yang memabukkan bagi ketenangan diri Sehun. Keringat mengalir dari bibir atasnya. Ereksinya mengeras siap dalam beberapa detik.

Mengerutkan dahi, Sehun melihat jam tangannya dan menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya. Dia menekan beberapa tombol dan berjalan turun ke pintu masuk, berbelok ke arah kamarnya. Bersyukur, atas keheningan tempat ini yang berlawanan dengan kondominium tempat Jongin bekerja. Dia harus mengeluarkan gadis itu dari pikirannya.. menyingkirkannya.

Sebuah suara menjawab panggilannya.

"Taemin. Suatu hal penting terjadi, dan aku ketinggalan. Biasakah kita bertemu pada pukul 5.35?"

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemuimu dalam empat puluh lima menit. Kuharap kau berkulit tebal, karena aku sedang bersemangat."_

Sehun tersenyum masam ketika dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Aku merasa hari ini pedangku sedang haus darah, temanku, kita lihat saja siapa yang berkulit tebal dan siapa yang tidak."

Taemin tertawa ketika Sehun menutup telepon.

Sehun membawa tas kantor dan mengambil seragam anggar dari ruang ganti, mengeluarkan plastron—pelindung dada di permainan anggar—celana, dan jaket.

Dia melepasnya dengan cepat dan efisien. Dari tas kerjanya, Sehun mengeluarkan kunci. Dua kamar ganti besar berdampingan dengan tempat pribadinya. Mrs.Han—siapapun juga selain Sehun—dilarang masuk ke sana.

Itu adalah wilayah pribadi Sehun.

Sehun tidak mengunci pintu mahoni itu dan berjalan telanjang masuk ke kamar berlangit-langit tinggi. Terdapat sebuah lemari dan lemari kaca di salah satu sisi dan selalu ditutup dengan rapi. Dia membuka lemari di sebelah kanannya dan mengambil benda yang dia inginkan sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya.

Sebuah kesalahan karena dia tidak sadar bahwa hasrat yang tidak berguna ini membawanya ke tingkat berbahaya. Mungkin dia berencana akan membawa wanita kemari saat akhir pekan, tapi saat ini, dia butuh untuk mengurangi ketajaman dari hasratnya yang lapar.

Sehun menyemprotkan pelumas ke tangannya. Ereksinya tidak kunjung mereda. Getaran nikmat berdesir ketika dia menggosokkan pelumas pada ereksinya. Sehun memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasur, tapi tidak... berdiri lebih baik. Dia mengambil lengan silikon dan menggenggamkannya pada ereksinya yang berat. Sehun punya kebiasaan bermasturbasi untuk dirinya sendiri, menentukan pilihan pada silikon agar bersih. Dia menikmati melihat dirinya ejakulasi.

Pabrik pembuatnya mengikuti kemauannya untuk kesempurnaan.

Satu-satunya pengecualian tambahan—lingkaran merah muda gelap yang mengelilingi bagian atas cincin. Sebun berpikir tambahan, tidak cukup aman saat ini, jadi dia tidak protes. Alat masturbasi ini tidak tergantikan. Dia punya banyak keahlian, membuat wanita menyerahkan dirinya dengan segera. Selama beberapa tahun, dia belajar tentang pelajaran penting tentang kebijaksanaan. Dia memotong daftarnya lagi tentang dua wanita yang tahu tepat kalau dia berhasrat dan kembali mengerti parameter dari apa yang dia inginkan.

Masturbasi semata-mata digunakan karena praktis. Dia tidak perlu mainan seks setelah maksudnya tercapai.

Tapi hari ini, rasa tidak suka dari kegembiraan hilang dari pandangannya saat kepala ereksinya yang tebal masuk ke cincin sempit merah muda.

Dia melenturkan lengannya, mendorong silikon sempit dan ketat sepanjang ereksinya yang bengkak beberapa inci dari pangkalnya. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya seolah menghisap, mengapresiasi seberapa cepat benda itu menjulang tebal padanya, silikon yang menyenangkan.

Oh, yah. Inilah yang dia butuhkan—bola yang enak—orgasme kosong.

Perut, pantat, dan otot pahanya mengencang saat dia memompa, membuat tekanan dan menghisap ketika Sehyn bergerak, gambaran tentang oral seks. Dia mengambil lengan di sepanjang kepala ereksinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kehangatan, sangat licin lagi dan lagi.

Biasanya, dia menutup mata dan membayangkan fantasi seks selama masturbasi. Hari ini, karena beberapa alasan, pandangannya menatap ke ereksinya pada cincin merah muda.

Dia berpikir bibir merah muda penuh menggantikan cincin silikon.

Dia melihat mata gelap yang besar melihat padanya.

Bibir Jongin, mata Jongin.

 _Kau tidak punya waktu atau urusan untuk menggoda seseorang yang polos._

 _Apakah kau ingin terbakar lagi karena melakukan itu?_

Sehun segan, mungkin, tapi meskipun begitu dorongan seksualnya menguasai. Dia sudah terlalu lama tumbuh menerima sifatnya, mengerti bahwa ini sesuai dengan kehidupannya yang sendirian.

Tidak menjadi masalah karena dia ingin sendiri. Dia cukup bijaksana untuk menyadari bahwa hal ini tak dapat dihindari. Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja. Gila kontrol.

Setiap orang bilang padanya—media, salah satu anggota komunitas bisnis... mantan pacarnya. Dia pasrah dengan kenyataan bila mereka semua benar. Sayang sekali, dia tumbuh dengan kesepian.

Tidak ada seorang wanita selain Jongin yang menantang sifatnya.

Suara peringatan di kepalanya tenggelam oleh detak jantungnya dan dengkuran lembut terjadi ketika dia memompa ereksinya.

Dia akan menggunakannya untuk kesenangannya, bibir manisnya yang menggairahkan. Bukankah seharusnya dia menjadi peringatan kecil pada kontrolnya yang kuat? Membangunkan?

Keduanya?

Sehun mengerang dalam pikirannya dan menyentakkan lengannya, bergerak lebih cepat. Setiap otot di tubuhnya menjadi keras dan kaku.

Ereksinya terlihat membesar ketika dia mendorong penuh pada batang di dalam lengan silikon tebal. Dia tidak ingin datang dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehun ingin sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, tangannya saja sudah cukup.

Meskipun begitu Sehun ingin untuk menahan tungkai yang panjang, rambut pirang yang cantik, memintanya berlutut di depannya, dan memasukkan ereksinya pada miliknya yang basah, mulut yang penuh... Sehun ingin untuk melihat cahaya kegembiraan di matanya ketika Jongin meledak dalam kenikmatan dan menyerahkan diri padanya.

Orgasme datang padanya, dengan tajam dan nikmat. Sehun menghembuskan napas ketika dia berejakulasi pada lengan transparan, maninya mengalir ke salah satu sudut di dalam bagian penghisap.

Setelah itu, dia menutup mata dan merintih, melanjutkan kedatangannya.

Ya Tuhan, dia bodoh karena tidak melakukan hal ini sejak awal minggu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencapai puncak. Dia benar-benar butuh pelepasan. Ini bukan dirinya karena mengabaikan hasrat seksnya, dan Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa dia menahan diri minggu ini. Ini adalah suatu kebodohan.

Ini hampir membuatnya hilang kontrol, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia kira.

Orang yang tidak perhatian pada kebutuhannya berakhir dengan kesalahan, menjadi lemah dan sembrono.

Ototnya jadi kendur selama rasa jijik dari orgasme yang melumpuhkan. Sehun membungkuskan tangan di sekitarnya. Begitu licin dan berdiri di sana, bernapas cepat.

— **TBC—**

untuk selanjutnya, aku akan post 2 chapter setiap updatenya

terimakasih udah review:)


	7. BAB 6

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **————**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **————**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **————**

 **BAB 6**

Jongin seperti wanita yang lain. Tapi mungkin juga bukan? Dia menarik perhatian Sehun dengan lukisannya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sebagai contoh, seperti duri di bawah kulitnya. Membuat Sehun ingin menangkapnya, di samping itu... membuat Sehun membayar karena melihat pikirannya, melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat dengan bakat uniknya dari ketelitian yang penuh perasaan.

Sehun akan menguasai bagian ini, hasrat yang begitu kuat. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan latihan anggarnya.

Kemudian, Sehun selesai berpakaian, dia tahu bahwa ereksinya tetap sangat sensitif dan ereksinya benar-benar sangat-sangat merisaukan. Sialan.

Dia mengatakan pada Jongin dan Mrs. Han kalau dia ingin sendirian akhir minggu ini. Jelas saja, Sehun memerlukan seorang wanita berpengalaman yang mengerti tepat bagaimana memuaskan Sehun untuk menundukkan kebutuhan asingnya.

—————

Taemin tidak berbohong. Dia dalam kondisi yang berani. Sehun mundur dari temannya yang lebih agresif, menangkis tusukannya yang cepat, dengan santai menunggu untuk memperpanjang waktu agar Taemin mudah diserang. Sehun secara teratur bermain anggar dengan seorang pria yang selama dua tahun ini mengerti gaya hidupnya—dan bagaimana emosinya berpengaruh pada pertarungan ini. Taemin sangat berbakat, petarung yang pandai, tapi dia juga belajar mengetahui suasana hati Sehun yang berpengaruh pada caranya menggunakan pedang.

Mungkin itulah kenapa Sehun mendapat angka dalam mengontrol emosinya dan bereaksi dari logika murninya.

Sore ini, Taemin bergelora dengan energi bergejolak, lebih kuat dari biasanya, tapi tetap ceroboh. Sehun menunggu sampai dia melihat kemenangan di setiap sudut serangan Taemin.

Taemin mengerti maksud lawannya, dengan akurat menangkis sambaran kedua, berniat untuk mengalahkan Sehun. Taemin menggerutu dalam keputus-asaan ketika Sehun membalas menikam dan menjatuhkannya.

"Kau adalah pembaca pikiran, sialan kau," Taemin menggerutu, ia melepas penutup wajahnya, rambut panjangnya menyapu di sekitar pundaknya.

Sehun juga melepas penutup wajahnya. "Hal ini selalu menjadi alasanmu. Faktanya sungguh logis, dan kau tahu itu."

"Sekali lagi," tantang Taemin, mengangkat pedangnya, mata abu-abunya ganas.

Sehun tersenyum. "Siapa dia?"

"Siapa?"

Sehun memberinya pandangan bosan sambil membuka sarung tangannya. "Wanita yang membuat darahmu memompa seperti kambing kacau."

Itu membingungkannya, keputus-asaan melanda Taemin, dirinya terkenal di antara para wanita.

Ekpresi Taemin mengerat, dan Sehun melihatnya.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dari membuka sarung tangannya yang lain. Dia mengerutkan kening berkonsentrasi. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Taemin berkata pelan, nadanya menekan.

"Jadi apa?"

Taemin memandangnya. "Apakah pegawai Oh _Enterprises_ diijinkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain?"

"Hal itu tergantung pada posisi mereka. Hal ini sangat jelas mengacu pada kontrak pegawai. _Manager_ dan _supervisor_ dilarang bertemu bawahannya, dan akan dipecat bila mereka ketahuan. Ini akan mengecilkan hati para _manager_ untuk berkencan, meskipun tidak dilarang. Akan dibuat jelas pada kontrak jika ada hal yang merugikan datang dari hubungan itu untuk perusahaan, alasan pemberhentian yang pantas. Aku pikir kau tahu ini adalah kondisi yang buruk, Taemin. Apakah dia bekerja di Fusion?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah dia bekerja sebagai _supervisor_ yang cakap pada Oh _Enterprises_?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya yang lain, pelindung dada, dan jaket, hanya menyisakan celana dan kaus dalam.

"Aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika pegawai di Oh _Enterprises_... menyimpang?"

Sehun memberinya tatapan tajam ketika ia menurunkan pedangnya dan mengambil handuk. "Menyimpang... seperti _manager_ restoran dengan _manager_ departemen bisnis?" Tanya Sehun dengan asam.

Taemin ragu, kemudian mengangguk, wajahnya tidak dapat dibaca.

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika ketukan terdengar di pintu dari ruang anggar.

"Ya?" Sehun bertanya, alisnya miring dalam kebingungan. Mrs. Han biasanya tidak pernah menganggunya selama ia sibuk. Pengetahuan tentang Sehun yang tidak mau diganggu membantunya berkonsentrasi penuh pada anggar dan latihan rutinnya.

Sehun melihat dengan takjub ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rambut panjangnya tertahan di belakang kepalanya. Beberapa helai menyapu leher dan pipinya. Dia tidak memakai riasan, sepasang jeans ketat, kaus tanpa lekuk bertudung yang berkeringat, dan sepasang sepatu abu-abu dan putih. Sepatunya bukanlah kualitas terbaik, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menghargainya karena itu adalah barang termahal yang dia pakai. Pada bagian jaketnya yang terbuka, dia melihat garis tipis dari tank top. Bayangan tubuhnya yang gemulai terurai pada pakaian ketat memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

"Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun, tanpa disengaja suaranya menajam jengkel pada gambaran itu, sebuah pikiran yang tidak dapat dikontrol. Jongin berhenti beberapa kaki dari matras anggar. Bibir merah mudanya yang tebal—bahkan ketika dia merengut—seksi bagaikan neraka.

"Minseok perlu bicara denganmu tentang sesuatu yang mendesak. Kau tidak menjawab teleponmu, jadi dia menelepon ke rumah. Mrs. Han sedang dalam perjalanan ke toko untuk mendapatkan beberapa barang yang terlupa untuk makan malammu, maka aku bilang aku akan menyampaikan pesannya."

Sehun mengangguk, memakai handuk di sekeliling lehernya untuk menyeka keringat di wajahnya. "Aku akan segera menghubunginya setelah mandi."

"Aku akan bilang padanya." kata Jongin, berbalik keluar dari kamar.

"Apa? Dia masih ada di telepon?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ada sambungan telepon di ruangan di samping ruang latihan. Katakan padanya aku akan segera meneleponnya."

"Baiklah." kata Jongin. Dia menatap cepat Taemin dan memberinya senyuman singkat sebelum berlalu.

Sebuah kejengkelan menghantam Sehun. Baiklah, dengan semua kejujuran, Taemin tidak membentak Jongin seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Jongin."

Dia berbalik.

"Maukah kau kembali ke sini ketika kau sudah selesai menyampaikan pesan pada Minseok? Kita belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara banyak minggu ini. Aku ingin mendengar kemajuanmu."

Jongin ragu untuk bergerak selama beberapa detik. Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada dadanya, membuatnya terpaku dalam kesadaran mendadak.

"Tentu. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Jongin sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Pintu menuju ruang anggar tertutup di belakangnya.

Taemin menyaringai ketika Sehun menatap ke arahnya. "Ketika aku mengunjungi Amerika bagian Utara, mereka bilang kalau... seseorang yang tinggi, menarik tapi ingin tahu dari mana semua itu berasal."

Sehun melakukan pukulan dobel, "Jangan ikut campur," kata Sehun dengan jelas.

Taemin terlihat terkejut. Sehun mengerjap, perpaduan dari serangan primitif dan malu pada kekerasan, berperang dalam darahnya.

Sesuatu terjadi padanya, dan Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Tunggu dulu... wanita yang kau bicarakan tadi bekerja untuk Oh _Enterprises_."

"Bukan Jongin," kata Taemin, matanya berkilat ketika ia memberi Sehun pandangan dari samping dan membuka lemari es untuk sebotol air. "Menurutku lebih baik kau memakai saranmu sendiri tentang hubungan romantis antar perusahaan."

"Jangan aneh."

"Jadi kau tidak tertarik pada orang yang menarik itu?" Tanya Taemin.

Sehun menyeka handuk pada lehernya. "Aku rasa aku tidak punya pegawai kontrak," katanya, nadanya yang tajam memperjelas bahwa percakapan telah berakhir.

"Aku pikir itu adalah tanda untuk pergi," kata Taemin dengan masam. "Aku akan menemuimu hari Senin."

"Taemin."

Taemin berbalik.

"Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu," kata Sehun.

Taemin mengangkat bahu, "Aku tahu bagaimana artinya terikat kuat. Cenderung membuat pria sedikit… lebih cepat marah."

Sehun tidak merespon, hanya melihat temannya berjalan pergi. Sehun berpikir mengenai apa yang Taemin katakan tentang Jongin, mengenai seseorang yang tinggi dan menarik. Namun, dia tidak mengerti dari mana semua itu berasal.

Sehun seperti benar-benar kehausan di padang pasir. Dia memandang hati-hati ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Jongin berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Jongin menyesal melihat Taemin memberinya lambaian yang ramah dan berjalan keluar kamar ketika ia masuk. Suasana meluas, melengkapi ruang latihan dan bertambah berat ketika pintu tertutup di belakangnya dan tinggal dirinya sendiri bersama Sehun. Jongin berhenti pada tepi meja.

"Mendekatlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa berjalan menyeberangi jalur dengan sepatu berlarimu." Kata Sehun.

Jongin mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk melihat ke arah Sehun. Wajah tampannya tenang, seperti biasa. Sehun terlihat mengagumkan dengan memakai sepasang celana dan kaus putih sederhana. Jongin mengira kaus ketat itu terlihat karena dia memakai baju lain di atasnya.

Meninggalkan bayangan kecil, memperlihatkan daerah punggung dan garis miring dari tubuhnya yang berotot.

Sesungguhnya, prioritas terbesar adalah bekerja untuk Sehun. Namun, tubuhnya begitu indah, seperti mesin yang terasah.

"Jalur?" Jongin mengulang ketika ia melintasi meja dan mendekat pada Sehun.

"Matras untuk anggar."

"Oh." Matanya menatap pedang penuh curiga, mencoba untuk mengabaikan bau harum yang keluar dari tubuh bersih, sabun rempah bercampur dengan keringat pria, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan sopan, suaranya yang tenang cocok dengan sinar di mata birunya. Sehun membingungkannya tanpa akhir.

 **TBC**

geser ke kanan. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	8. BAB 7

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **—————**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **—————**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **—————**

 **BAB 7**

Seperti ketika Kamis malam lalu, contohnya, ketika Jongin berbalik dan menemukan Sehun mengamati dirinya ketika dia melukis. Sikap Sehun hampir selalu resmi, tapi Hongin jadi kehabisan nafas dengan dugaan ketika ia melihat tatapan Sehun turun dan melakat pada dadanya, membuat putingnya mengeras. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ingatan bagaimana mereka berpisah pada malam pertama Sehun mengajak ke tempat tinggalnya. Bagaimana Sehun menyentuhnya ketika menempatkan mantelnya... referensi Sehun pada lukisannya.

Apakah dia senang atau marah pada Jongin tentang lukisan untuknya? Itu adalah bayangannya, atau Sehun akan memperingatkannya tentang judul untuk lukisan yang tidak karuan pikirnya, subjek dari lukisannya benar-benar berjalan sendiri dalam hidup?

Omong kosong, Jongin menghukum dirinya sendiri ketika Sehun memaksa untuk bertemu dengan tatapannya yang menusuk. Oh Sehun tidak berpikir dua kali tentang kelebihan Jongin sebagai seniman.

"Sibuk tapi baik, terima kasih," Jongin menjawab Sehun. Dia memberikan rekap kemajuannya dengan cepat. "Kanvasnya sudah siap. Aku sudah membuat sketsanya. Aku pikir aku bisa mulai melukis minggu depan."

"Kau sudah punya semua yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sehun ketika dia melangkah melewati Jongin dan membuka lemari es. Sehun bergerak dengan gerakan maskulin yang anggun. Jongin suka melihatnya bermain anggar—memegang serangan dalam aksi yang anggun.

"Ya. Minseok sangat teliti untuk memberikan keperluanku. Aku butuh satu atau dua hal, tapi dia seketika memperoleh untukku Senin kemarin. Dia ajaib untuk hal ketangkasan."

"Aku tidak terlalu setuju. Jangan ragu untuk mengatakan jika kau perlu hal-hal kecil." Sehun memecahkan sumbat pada botol air minum dengan memutar cepat dengan pergelangan tangannya. Otot lengan Sehun membengkak di bawah lengan baju, terlihat kuat seperti batu.

Beberapa urat naik pada lengan bawahnya yang kuat. "Apakah jadwalmu bisa teratur? Sekolah, bekerja sebagai pelayan, melukis… kehidupan sosialmu?"

Nadinya mulai berdenyut di tenggorokannya. Jongin menurunkan kepalanya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan dan berpura-pura memperhatikan salah satu pedang di tempat penyimpanan.

"Aku tidak terlalu punya kehidupan sosial."

"Tidak ada pacar?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil menggoreskan jarinya pada ujung pedang.

"Tapi tentu saja kau punya teman untuk menghabikan waktu luangmu, kan?"

"Ya," kata Francesca, dengan sekilas melihat pada Sehun. "Aku sangat dekat tiga orang teman sekamarku."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan berempat untuk menghabiskan waktu luang?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan menyentuh pegangan pedang lain.

"Waktu luang sangat jarang sekali didapat akhir-akhir ini, tapi kadang aku, biasanya—bermain video game, pergi ke bar, jalan-jalan, bermain poker."

"Apakah itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekelompok gadis?"

"Semua teman sekamarku adalah pria." Jongin menatap sekilas untuk melihat bayangan tidak suka yang melintasi wajah terkontrol Sehun. Detak jantungnya melompat. Rambut Sehun yang pendek, berkilau, mendekati hitam basah di lehernya oleh keringat. Jongin tiba-tiba membayangkan lidahnya menyapu sepanjang garis rambut Sehun, merasakan keringatnya. Ia mengerjap dan memandang jauh.

"Kau tinggal dengan tiga orang pria?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tuamu tentang hal ini?"

Jongin memberinya tatapan tajam di atas pundak Sehun, "Mereka tidak suka. Lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Itu kehilangan bagi mereka. Tetapi, Jin, Suga, dan Taehyung adalah orang-orang yang mengagumkan."

Sehun membuka mulutnya tapi terhenti "Ini di luar kebiasaan," kata Sehun setelah beberapa detik. Nadanya terjepit seolah menyatakan pada Jongin kalau Sehun memeriksa apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Di luar kebiasaan, mungkin. Tapi bukankah itu terlihat tidak biasa untukmu? Tidakkah kau mengatakan banyak hal padaku pada malam lalu, benar begitu?" Tanya Jongin sambil kembali memperhatikan pedang. Sekarang saatnya Jongin membungkuskan tangannya di sekeliling genggaman pedang dan menyelipkan jarinya, merasakan kekasaran dari baja sejuk di kepalan tangannya. Jongin menjalankan tangannya dan turun di sepanjang batang pedang.

"Hentikan itu."

Jongin terkejut pada nada suara Sehun. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya seolah tiba-tiba pedang itu membakarnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan keheranan. Cuping hidung Sehun sedikit mengembang. Matanya menyala. Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan dengan cepat meminum air.

"Kau mau bermain anggar?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan botol air di meja.

"Tidak. Baiklah... tidak juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun, sambil melangkah ke samping Jongin, alisnya berkerut.

"Aku melakukan latihan anggar dengan Suga dan Jin, tapi... Aku belum pernah menyentuh pedang sebelumnya," kata Jongin dengan malu-malu.

Kebingungan Sehun hilang tiba tiba. Sehun tersenyum. Seperti melihat sinar Matahari di atas kegelapan, sebuah pemandangan yang jeli.

"Apakah kau membicarakan tentang permainan di _Game Station_?"

"Ya," Jongin mengakui dengan sedikit perjuangan.

Sehun mengangguk ke arah rak. "Ambil yang tersisa di sana."

"Maaf?"

"Ambil pedang yang terakhir. Oh _Enterprises_ merancang program asli untuk permainan anggar yang kau mainkan. Kami menjualnya pada Shinatze beberapa tahun lalu. Level berapa yang kau mainkan?"

"Lanjutan."

"Kau seharusnya tahu dasar-dasarnya." Sehun mengunci pandangan Jongin. "Pilihlah pedang, Jongin."

Ada isyarat tantangan dari nada bicara Sehun. Senyumnya masih melekat di bibirnya yang penuh. Sehun tertawa lagi padanya. Dia mengangkat pedang dan memandang ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lebar. Sehun mengambil pedang yang lain dan memakai penutup wajah. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kearah mastras.

Ketika wajah mereka bertemu, napas Jongin cepat dan kikuk, dia menepuk pedangnya berlawanan.

"Bersiap," kata Sehun dengan lembut.

Mata Jongin melebar panik. "Tunggu... kita akan mulai... sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sehun, sambil berdiri.

Jongin menatap pedang dengan gugup, kemudian dada Sehun yang tanpa pelindung.

"Ini adalah pedang untuk latihan. Kau tidak bisa melukaiku dengan itu meskipun kau mencoba."

Jongin percaya. Dia mengelak instingnya. Dia melanjutkan, dan kemudian ia mundur dengan sembrono, tetap menghalangi pedangnya. Meskipun tatapan Sehun berisi tentang peringatan dan kebingungan, Jongin tetap tidak bisa. Tapi kekaguman dari otot Sehun yang lentur, bergulung kuat pada tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Jangan takut," Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata ketika dia putus asa mempertahankan diri. Sehun rupanya lebih kuat untuk menekan saat ini. Jongin mungkin akan mengambil sebuah perjalanan, dengan usaha yang ia perlihatkan. "Kalau kau mengerti program permainan itu, pikiranmu tahu dengan baik gerakan untuk melawanku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jongin mencicit seolah keluar dari pedangnya.

"Karena aku yang merancang programnya. Pertahankan dirimu, Jongin," kata Sehundengan tajam, di saat yang sama ketika dia menyerang.

Jongin melengking dan menghalangi pedang Sehun yang hanya beberapa inci dari pundaknya. Sehun terus menyerang tanpa henti, menekan Jongin ke bawah, pada matras. Bunyi logam bergemerincing dan suara dari pedang memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka.

Sehun lebih cepat sekarang—Jongin merasakan kekuatannya dari ujung pedang—tapi ekspresinya benar benar tenang.

"Kau menjadi lengah," bisik Sehun.

Jongin menghembuskan napas ketika Sehun menyambar pinggul kanannya dengan pedang begitu saja. Sehun hampir tidak menepuknya, tapi pinggul dan pantatnya terasa terbakar.

"Sekali lagi." Kata Jongin dengan tegang.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun ke arah tengah matras. Sehun terlihat keren, tanpa susah payah membuat darah Jongin mendidih di nadinya. Mereka memukulkan pedang dan Jongin menyerang, menerjang kearah Sehun.

"Jangan membiarkan kemarahan menguasaimu atau akan terjadi kebodohan," kata Sehun ketika mereka bertaut.

"Aku tidak marah," Jongin berbohong sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau bisa jadi pemain anggar yang bagus. Kau sangat kuat. Apakah kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun, terlihat resmi ketika mereka menyerang dan bertahan.

"Berlari jarak jauh," kata Sehun dan kemudian Jongin mengeluh ketika Sehun mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras.

"Konsentrasi," pinta Sehun.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau diam," Jongin menangkis ketika Sehun tertawa kecil. Keringat jatuh turun ke leher Jongin ketika ia menggunakan semua tenaganya untuk melawan serangan Sehun.

Sehun berpura-pura memukul dan Jongin tahu itu. Sekali lagi Sehun memukul pinggul kanannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melindungi oktaf, pinggulmu akan memar."

Pipi Jongin terbakar. Dia menentang keinginannya untuk menyentuh sisi dari pantatnya yang tersengat pedang Sehun. Ia berdiri dan memaksa bernapas dengan mantap. Tatapannya tertuju pada pundak Sehun. Dia sadar bahwa penutup kepalanya jatuh ketika mereka beradu pedang, dan Jongin menyentakkan jaket kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sekali lagi," kata Sehun setenang mungkin.

Jongin mengangguk setuju dalam diam.

Jongin berkeringat dan berhadapan dengan Sehun di tengah matras. Jongin tahu kalau dia bodoh, sangat tahu dengan baik. Meski belum menjadi ahli anggar, Sehun adalah pria dalam kondisi fisik yang baik. Jongin tidak pernah sebaik dia. Tetap saja, semangat bersaingnya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Jongin mencoba untuk mengingat beberapa gerakan anggar dari permainan.

"Bersiap." katanya. Mereka memukulkan pedang.

Saat ini, Sehun membiarkannya mulai, berhati-hati menjaga jarak seperempat lingkaran dari Jongin. Sehun terlalu kuat dan cepat, bagaimanapun juga. Ketika Sehun datang mendekat, Jongin menahan kemampuannya untuk menyerang dengan ofensif. Jongin mengelak, tegang untuk menyerang Sehun.

 **TBC**

review juseyo.ㅋㅋㅋ

LUV.


	9. BAB 8

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Bersiap." katanya._

 _Mereka memukulkan pedang._ _Saat ini, Sehun membiarkannya mulai, berhati-hati menjaga jarak seperempat lingkaran dari Jongin. Sehun terlalu kuat dan cepat, bagaimanapun juga. Ketika Sehun datang mendekat, Jongin menahan kemampuannya untuk menyerang dengan ofensif. Jongin mengelak, tegang untuk menyerang Sehun._

.

.

.

 **BAB 8**

Kegembiraan Jongin menjulang ketika Sehun mendekat. Sehun bertarung dengan putus asa, tapi mereka berdua tahu Sehun akan menang.

"Berhenti," Jongin berteriak frustasi ketika Sehun menekannya pada tepi jalur.

"Kau menyerah," kata Sehun, pedangnya membentur Jongin begitu keras hingga Jongin hampir kehilangan pegangan.

"Tidak."

"Pikirkanlah." Sehun menggertak.

Dengan putus asa Jongin mencoba untuk mengikuti petunjuk Sehun.

Sesuatu yang terlalu sulit untuk diserang. Jadi, Jongin melebarkan lengannya, memaksanya untuk melompati punggung Sehun.

"Bagus sekali," bisik Sehun.

Pedangnya berkibas begitu cepat hingga terasa kabur. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan logam pada kulitnya. Ia berhenti menangkis dan memandang ke bawah penuh kekagetan. Sehun merobek tali pada tank topnya.

"Ku pikir kau mengatakan bahwa pedang itu tidak tajam." Jongin berteriak dengan suara tergumpal.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sehun melemparkan tangannya, dan pedangnya melayang di udara, jatuh dengan berdetam pada matras.

Sehun melepas penutup wajahnya. Jongin memandang ke arah Sehun, kaget. Jongin menentang peringatan untuk lari, Sehun terlihat menakutkan saat ini.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu tanpa pertahanan, Jongin. Jangan pernah. Lain kali kau melakukannya, aku akan menghukummu."

Sehun melemparkan pedangnya ke samping dan menyergap ke arah Jongin, mencapainya. Sehun merenggut penutup wajah Jongin dan melemparkannya di matras. Salah satu tangannya mengayun di tulang belakang Jongin, dan yang lain mengurung leher dan rahangnya. Ia menyapu turun dan membawa mulut Jongin padanya.

Pertama-tama, Jongin terkejut oleh serangan pada perasaannya yang membuatnya menjadi kaku karena terkejut. Kemudian ciuman Sehun menembus kesadarannya, rasanya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibirnya, dengan jelas bermaksud memiliki. Sehun mendorong, mengeksplorasinya.

Memilikinya.

Cairan panas mendesak di antara pahanya, merespon penuh pada ciuman yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya—sepanjang pengalamannya. Sehun membawanya mendekat, menekannya dengan tubuhnya. Sehun benar-benar panas. Sangat keras. Demi Tuhan terkasih. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir berbeda? Sikapnya menimbulkan kemarahan Sehun. Seperti tiba-tiba terdorong masuk ke dalam pria jahanam yang bernafsu dan pasrah untuk terbakar.

Sehun mengerang di dalam mulut Jongin. Bibir Sehun membentuk dan mencumbunya dengan terampil, membiarkan bibirnya terbuka untuk menjadi milik lidah Sehun. Sehun mendorong lidahnya melawan Jongin, membayangkan ciuman ini seolah ia sedang bermain pedang.

Sehun mengerang dan melangkah lebih dekat, membuat matanya menutup ketika ia merasa ereksinya yang penuh. Ereksinya besar dan keras. Organnya mengepal. Pikirannya berputar-putar pada jutaan arah. Sehun mendorong Jongin ke belakang, dan Jongin menyerah, sulit dimengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

Sehun tidak berhenti menciumnya meskipun Jongin terhuyung-huyung beberapa kaki. Udara berhembus keluar dari paru-parunya dan masuk ke mulutnya, menguasai ketika dia mengurung Jongin di dinding. Dia menekan, menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara dua batu—permukaan kasar. Sehun menggosok pada Jongin secara intensif, merasakan otot Sehun yang tegas, menyambar ereksinya yang sangat besar.

Sehun mendesis dan menarik mulutnya dari Jongin. Sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya tujuannya, Sehun mendorong ke bawah tank top milik Jongin pada sisi tali yang terpotong. Jari-jari Sehun yang panjang meluncur di atas puncak teratas dari dada Jongin sambil menanggalkan cup branya, menuju ke dalam. Puting Jongin menyentak keluar dari kain branya, cup bra sekarang ada di bawah dadanya, menggempaskan daging di atasnya, mengangkatnya... mempertunjukkannya. Pandangan mata Sehun panas dan lapar ketika dia menatap ke arah gundukan payudara Jongin.

Sehun merasa ereksi yang tiba-tiba pada pinggang terbawahnya dan merintih. Cuping hidung Sehun melebar dan kepalanya tenggelam.

Jongin membuat suara tercekik ketika Sehun membasahi mulutnya yang panas kemudian menyelip di seluruh putingnya. Sehun menghisap kuat, membuat putingnya keras dan sakit, dikarenakan tarikan antara pahanya dan desakan hangat yang lain. Jongin berteriak. Ah, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Vaginanya tertekan celana panjang ketat, sakit—perlu untuk diisi.

Mungkin Sehun mendengarnya menangis, karena ia berhenti menghisap putingnya dan menenangkan dengan kehangatan, lidahnya menghukum.

Jongin benar-benar ingin menyenangkan Sehun. Sehun sedikit menyakitinya, tapi lebih banyak menyenangkannya. Hal yang paling membahagiakannya adalah rasa lapar yang menghanguskannya. Ia rindu untuk merasakan Sehun... semakin bertambah. Jongin melengkung pada Sehun dan merengek pasrah. Tidak pernah ada pria yang berani menciumnya begitu kasar atau menyentuh tubuhnya dengan kombinasi keras dari kerakusan yang panas dan keahlian sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tahu betapa Jongin menyukainya?

Sehun mengambil payudara Jongin dengan tangannya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya seraya menghisapnya. Rintihan kasar keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan dia terengah-engah pada penghentian kasar dari kehangatan Sehun... untuk kepuasannya.

Dia mengamati wajah Sehun, wajahnya kaku, matanya menyala.

Jongin merasakan tegangan Sehun naik, peperangan. Mengapa Sehun menarik diri? Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya, Apakah Sehun menginginkannya atau tidak?

Tangan Sehun yang bebas tiba-tiba bergerak, menangkup organ seksnya di dalam jeans. Ia mendesak. Jongin merengek pasrah. "Tidak,"

Sehun mengukur, seolah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kepala gelap Sehun tenggelam lagi di dada Jongin. "Aku menjaga yang menjadi milikku."

Insting Jongin mengatakan bergaul dengan orang seperti Oh Sehun bukanlah ide yang bagus. Jongin tahu ia sudah keluar jalur setiap kali Sehun menatapnya dengan sinar misterius dari mata biru kobaltnya. Bukankah bahkan Sehun pernah memperingatkannya dengan cara yang halus bahwa dia berbahaya?

Sekarang semuanya terbukti: primata hampir dua ratus pon, nafsu pria itu terbangkitkan dan menekannya ke dinding. Sehun ingin menyantapnya seperti dia adalah makanan terakhirnya.

Sehun meremas-remas dada Jongin dengan tangannya, membawa dada Jongin ke mulutnya. Sehun menarik-narik lagi putingnya, menyebabkan rasa manis, hisapannya kuat.

Jongin tersentak, kepalanya membentur dinding ketika tikaman gairah muncul di organnya, reaksi yang kuat tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tangan Sehun berada di puncak paha atasnya, meredakan sakitnya... mengganjalnya.

"Sehun." katanya dengan suara gemetar.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang gelap beberapa inci dan menatap pada payudara Jongin. Puting yang berkilau memerah, puncaknya memanjang dan kaku berada di mulutnya yang lapar dan lidahnya yang menghukum. Tubuh Sehun menegang, ereksinya berada di perut Jongin. Ia memberi geraman kasar—kepuasan pria itu saat melihatnya.

"Aku akan menjadi mesin bercinta sialan dan kau tidak menginginkannya." katanya dengan suara rendah, dan bernada kejam.

Jongin merengek dalam gairah liar dan keputusaaan.

Ekspresinya sedikit menghilang bercampur dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan dikarenakan sesuatu yang bangkit jauh di dalam jiwanya. Siapa pria ini? Jongin benci peperangan yang dia rasakan pada dirinya. Jongin meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Sehun, meluncurkan jari-jarinya membelai rambut Sehun. Setiap helai rambutnya terasa halus dan tebal seperi kelihatannya. Sehun menatapnya. Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun ke dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun."

Hidungnya mengembang. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak tau yang kau katakan."

"Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan," Jongin berbisik. "Ingin bertaruh siapa yang lebih baik?"

Sehun memejamkan mata sebentar, tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa ketegangannya pecah dan Sehun mencium mulutnya lagi, merenggangkan pinggang, menekan ereksinya kedalam dengan lembut, menunjukkan gairahnya. Jongin mencengkram kepala Sehun, merasakan dirinya terhayut dalam sensasi Sehun.

Gairah yang timbul terasa memabukkan, Jongin mendengar langkah kaki dari jauh.

"Oh. Kalian berdua disana... maafkan aku." Langkah kaki itu mundur.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan Jongin terkunci oleh tatapannya.

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, membuat payudara Jongin terhalang dari tontonan sebelum menarik penutup kepalanya menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'es_ -?" Sehun berkata tajam.

Jongin memandang sekeliling, bingung dengan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Perancis, yang bahkan dia tidak mengerti.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti. " _Je suis desole._ Ponselmu berdering tanpa henti di ruang ganti. Apapun itu, Minseok ingin berbicara dengan anda tentang sesuatu yang penting."

Jongin mengenali Taemin dari logat Prancisnya. Suaranya teredam, seperti berbicara dengan punggung menghadap pada mereka. Sehun memandang bosan ke arahnya. Jongin merasa saat ini Sehun menarik diri. Tubuh Sehun masih menekannya, keras dan menggetarkan, tapi gairah di matanya seolah terbanting turun.

"Aku seharusnya menghubunginya lebih awal. Ini adalah kesalahanku. Lalai." kata Sehun, tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Jongin.

Langkah kaki itu berjalan lagi, dan Jongin mendengar pintu ditutup. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Sehun?" panggilnya lemah. Merasa bingung. otot-ototnya lemas seperti tidak tau lagi tujuan mereka, seolah-olah berat badan dan kekuatan tubuh Sehun telah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap berdiri. Tangannya berada di dinding dalam upaya mendadak untuk kembali ke dunianya. Lengannya terdorong ke depan.

Sehun merenggut sikunya, memantapkan dirinya. Tatapan tajamnya menelusuri wajah Jongin. "Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya tajam.

 **TBC**

Nb:

 _Qu'est-ce que c'es-?_ : ada apa?

 _Je suis desole_ : maafkan aku.

geser ke kananㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	10. BAB 9

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **—————**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **—————**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **—————**

 **Previous**

 _"Sehun?" panggilnya lemah. Merasa bingung. otot-ototnya lemas seperti tidak tau lagi tujuan mereka, seolah-olah berat badan dan kekuatan tubuh Sehun telah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap berdiri. Tangannya berada di dinding dalam upaya mendadak untuk kembali ke dunianya. Lengannya terdorong ke depan._

 _Sehun merenggut sikunya, memantapkan dirinya. Tatapan tajamnya menelusuri wajah Jongin. "Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya tajam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 9**

Jongin mengerjap dan mengangguk. Sehun terdengar begitu marah.

"Maafkan aku. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya," Sehun berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Oh," katanya bodoh, pikirannya terguncang. "Apakah itu artinya tidak akan terjadi lagi?"

Ekspresinya datar. Apa yang Jongin pikirkan? Ia bertanya-tanya, mentalnya terpukul.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Pria yang tinggal bersamamu, kau tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Otaknya macet.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak pernah tidur dengan mereka. Mereka teman sekamarku. Teman-temanku."

Pandangan Sehun menyipit menyusuri wajah dan dadanya. "Kau mengharapkan aku untuk percaya? Tiga pria hidup di rumah yang sama denganmu, dan semuanya benar-benar hanya persaudaraan?"

Kemarahan mengalir ke dalam kesadaran Jongin yang masih bingung oleh gairah. Kemudian menjadi gemuruh seperti gelombang pasang.

Apakah Sehun mencoba untuk menghinanya? Dan itu berhasil. Dasar bajingan menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu kepadanya begitu tenang setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Setelah Ia mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan?

Jongin berjalan menjauhi dinding, berhenti beberapa kaki dari Sehun. "Kau bertanya, dan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Kehidupan seks ku bukan lah urusanmu."

Dia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Jongin."

Jongin berhenti tapi menolak untuk berbalik. Rasa terhina mulai muncul dengan kemarahannya. Jika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan, ekspresinya yang puas, Jongin mungkin akan meledak.

"Aku hanya bertanya karena aku mencoba untuk mengerti apakah... kau berpengalaman."

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan takjub. "Apakah itu penting bagimu? Pengalaman?" Jongin bertanya, berharap rasa sakit dari tikaman yang dia rasakan pada kata-kata Sehun tidak terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Ya." Sehun berkata. Tanpa kelembutan. Tanpa kelonggaran. Hanya ya.

 _Kau tidak ada dalam lingkungan ku, Jongin. Kau canggung, bodoh, gadis gemuk._

Ekspresinya mengeras, dan Sehun melihatnya tampak di wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukanlah pria baik." Sehun berkata, dan itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Tidak." Jongin berkata dengan ketenangan yang tidak pernah dia kira. "Kau tidak. Mungkin tidak ada satu penjilat pun yang mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan, Sehun."

Saat ini, Sehun tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya keluar dari ruangan.

Jongin duduk di meja dapur dengan murung memandang Taehyung memanggang roti.

"Apa yang membuat suasana hatimu buruk? Bukankah suasana hatimu bersinar sejak kemarin. Apakah kau masih merasa bisa menyelesaikannya?" Taehyung bertanya, menunjuk pada kenyataan bahwa dia pulang setelah kuliahnya kemarin—daripada pergi ke kediaman Oh untuk melukis.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Jongin menjawab dengan senyum yang menyakinkan.

Awalnya, ia merasa putus asa dan marah atas apa yang Sehun katakan—dan lakukan—di tempat latihan dua hari yang lalu, tapi setelah itu ia bertambah cemas. Bukankah yang terjadi telah mengancam harga dirinya yang berharga? Bukankah kurangnya "pengalaman" membuat Jongin tidak berharga bagi Sehun, dan membuatnya terbuang? Bagaimana bila Sehun mengakhiri perjanjian mereka dan dia tidak membayar uang kuliahnya? Jongin bukan karyawan Oh _Enterprises_ , tidak setelah semuanya. Dia tidak punya kontrak, hanya persetujuan Sehun. Bukankah reputasi Sehun terkenal sebagai orang yang kejam, benarkah?

Jongin menjadi cemas dan bingung tentang bagaimana ciuman itu mengubah posisinya dengan Sehun, sehingga ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk kembali melukis kemarin.

Taehyung menaruh roti panggang di piringnya dan mendorong sebotol selai di permukaan meja.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin, dan dengan lesu mengangkat pisaunya.

"Makanlah," perintah Taehyung. "Itu akan membuat mu lebih baik."

Taehyung seperti perpaduan dari kakak, teman, dan ibu bagi Jongin, Suga dan Jin. Dia lebih tua lima tahun dari mereka, mereka bertemu setelah dia kembali dari Northwest untuk mendapat gelar M.B.A. Kemudian dia bertemu Jin dan Suga, dan mereka tergabung di jurusan yang sama, dan kemudian membentuk pertemanan, dan Jongin ikut di dalamnya. Fakta bahwa Taehyung juga seorang ahli sejarah seni, kembali kuliah dengan tujuan untuk mendapatkan alat penting yang diperlukan untuk memperluas galeri pribadinya, dengan seketika menyatukan dia dan Jongin.

Setelah Jin, Suga, dan Taehyung menerima gelar sarjana mereka, dan Jongin mendapat gelar sarjana mudanya, Taehyung menawarkan pada mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya di kota. Lima ruang tidur, empat kamar mandi, rumah itu dia terima dari warisan orang tuanya di sekitar Wicker Park terlalu besar hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Disamping itu, Jongin tahu bahwa Taehyung menginginkan persahabatan. Temannya itu gampang murung, dan Jongin tahu kalau memiliki tiga dari mereka di sekelilingnya bisa mengurangi kesedihan. Orang tua Taehyung menolaknya sejak dia mengaku _gay_ ketika remaja. Mereka punya kesulitan untuk berdamai. Ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakkan kapal yang parah di pantai Mexico tiga tahun yang lalu—kenyataan itu membuat Taehyung merasa bersyukur dan sedih.

Taehyung merindukan suatu hubungan, tapi dia tidak pernah beruntung dalam soal asmara—sama halnya dengan Jongin. Mereka saling menghargai satu sama lain, kebodohan mengikuti kehidupan mereka, tanpa semangat, dan pengalaman kencan yang mengecewakan.

Mereka semua berteman baik. Tapi Jongin dan Taehyung lebih dekat dalam perasaan dan emosional, sementara Jin dan Suga seringkali berpasangan dengan obsesi mereka pada pria normal usia pertengahan dua puluhan—karir yang bagus, waktu yang bagus, dan sering kali berhubungan seks dengan wanita-wanita seksi.

"Apakah itu Oh yang menelpon?" Taehyung bertanya, menatap penuh arti pada ponsel Jongin di meja.

Sial. Taehyung melihat panggilan seluler yang baru diterimanya dan telah membuatnya marah.

"Tidak."

Taehyung memberi Jongin pandangan miring setelah reaksi sepatah katanya, dan dia mendesah.

Taehyung tidak mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi di ruang latihan Oh Sehun pada Suga dan Jin, yang bekerja sebagai pria muda brilian di investasi perbankan yang bernilai tinggi—secara konstan menggangunya terus-menerus dengan pertanyaan seputar Oh Sehun.

Tidak ada yang perlu Jongin katakan tentang Sehun, bahwa pujaan hati yang mereka puja dan yang sulit dipahami telah menekannya ke dinding, mencium dan menyentuhnya hingga kakinya tidak bisa menopangnya. Dia juga tidak mengatakan pada Taehyung, yang mana Jongin akan memberikan tanda betapa gembiranya dia mendapat pengalaman itu.

"Itu Kim Minseok yang menelpon, Asisten Oh jumat lalu," Jongin mengaku sebelum dia mengambil sepotong roti.

"Dan?"

Jongin mengunyah dan menelan. "Dia menelpon untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk membuatkanku kontrak untuk melukis. Dia membayar semuanya di awal. Dia meyakinkanku kalau syarat-syarat kontraknya cukup mudah, dan bahkan dalam keadaan apapun Oh tidak bisa membatalkan pekerjaanku. Bahkan jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya, dia tidak bisa meminta uangnya kembali."

Mulut Taehyung ternganga. Roti panggangnya terkulai pada jarinya yang mengendur. Dengan rambut coklat gelapnya terjatuh di dahi dan wajah pucat di pagi hari, dia terlihat berusia delapan belas tahun saat ini, padahal dia berusia dua puluh delapan tahun.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah dia menelpon tentang pemakaman? Bukankah itu berita bagus, kalau Oh ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa dia akan membayarmu tanpa perduli apapun?"

Jongin meletakkan rotinya. Seleranya menguap ketika dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang Minseok katakan secara profesional, nadanya lembut. "Dia memiliki semua orang di bawah ibu jarinya," Jongin berkata pahit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jong? Jika kontrak itu sesuai dengan apa yang asistennya katakan, Oh memberimu kekuasaan penuh. Kau bahkan tidak harus muncul dan kau dapat bayaran."

Jongin membawa piringnya ke bak cuci.

"Tentu saja," Jongin merengut, membuka keran air. "Dan Oh Sehun tahu betul bahwa membuat penawaran itu adalah salah satu hal yang akan menjamin aku muncul untuk menyelesaikan proyek itu."

Taehyung mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk melihat Jongin.

"Kau membuat aku bingung. Apakah kau bilang kalau kau berfikir untuk tidak menyelesaikan lukisan itu?"

Ketika Jongin mempertimbangkan untuk menjawab, Jin berjalan terhuyung-huyung masuk ke dapur memakai celana olahraga, bertelanjang dada, tubuh emasnya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari, mata hijaunya bengkak karena kurang tidur.

"Kopi, _please,"_ dia berkata dengan suara kasar, membuka lemari kaca untuk mengambil cangkir. Jongin memberi Taehyung tatapan memohon—sekilas minta maaf—berharap Taehyyng mengerti kalau Jongin tidak ingin melanjutkan topik itu sekarang.

"Apakah kau dan Suga hadir di penutupan McGill's tadi malam?"

Jongin bertanya pada Jin dengan masam, menunjuk pada bar tetangga favorit mereka. Dia memberikan krim pada temannya.

"Tidak. Kami di rumah. Tapi coba tebak siapa yang bermain di McGiill's pada sabtu malam?" Jin bertanya pada Jongin, mengambil krim yang Jongin berikan. " _The Run Around Band_. Ayo kita semua pergi. Kemudian bermain poker setelah itu."

"Aku pikir tidak bisa. Aku punya pekerjaan besar di hari Senin, dan aku tidak ingin terlambat tidur, karena mengikuti rutinitas pagi malam seperti kau dan Suga," kata Jongin sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ayolah, Jong. Ini akan menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bersenang-senang," Taehyung berkata, mengejutkan Jongin.

 **TBC**

 _review juseyo~_

 _terimakasih untuk semuanya yang mau review ff ini:)_

 _luv._


	11. BAB 10

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Aku pikir tidak bisa. Aku punya pekerjaan besar di hari Senin, dan aku tidak ingin terlambat tidur, karena mengikuti rutinitas pagi malam seperti kau dan Suga," kata Jongin sambil berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _"Ayolah, Jong. Ini akan menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bersenang-senang," Taehyung berkata, mengejutkan Jongin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB** **10**

Sama seperti Jongin, Taehyung cenderung kurang suka keluar malam hari sejak mereka meninggalkan Northwestern. Tatapan mata Taehyung yang menantang memberitahunya bahwa Taehyung berpikir jika keluar malam akan mendorong Jongin untuk membuka rahasia tentang apa yang mengganggunya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," kata Jongin sebelum ia meninggalkan dapur.

Tapi Jongin tidak melakukannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang apa yang akan ia katakan ketika bertemu Oh Sehun.

Sayang sekali, Sehun tidak berada disana ketika Jongin datang ke _Penthouse_ -nya pada sore hari. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sehun. Dia biasanya tidak begitu. Ragu-ragu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan mengenai ciuman itu, pekerjaannya, belum lagi tentang masa depannya, Jongin masuk ke ruangan yang digunakan sebagai studio.

Lebih dari lima menit, ia melukis dengan gugup. Oh Sehun tidak nyata untuknya. Meskipun ia juga tidak. Tapi lukisan itu nyata. Hal itu masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mengalir dalam darahnya. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Jongin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya selama berjam-jam, akhirnya kreativitasnya mengalir tanpa sadar sampai matahari tenggelam di balik gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Mrs. Han mengaduk sesuatu di mangkuk ketika Jongin berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Dapur Sehun mengingatkan dia tentang salah satu milik bangsawan Inggris yang besar—dengan peralatan memasak yang mungkin pernah digunakan, tapi bagaimanapun juga tetap nyaman. Dia suka duduk disana dan mengobrol dengan Mrs. Han.

"Kau begitu tenang, aku sampai tidak sadar kau ada di sini," serunya ramah.

"Aku bekerja keras," kata Jongin, meraih pegangan besar kulkas _stainless steel._

Mrs. Han bersikeras agar Jongin bersikap seolah dirumahnya sendiri. Pertama kali dia membuka lemari es, Jongin terkejut melihat sebuah rak penuh botol soda dingin, bersama dengan sepiring keramik china irisan jeruk lemon yang ditutupi plastik.

"Sehun mengatakan padaku kalau soda dengan jeruk lemon adalah minuman favoritmu. Aku berharap merknya benar." Mrs. Han menjawab cemas.

Sekarang setiap kali ia membuka lemari es, Jongin merasakan dorongan hangat yang dia alami ketika pertama kali dia sadar kalau Sehun ingat minuman kesukaannya dan menyediakan untuknya—sementara dia bekerja.

Kasihan sekali, Jongin memaki diri sendiri sambil mengambil botol.

"Apakah kau ingin makan malam?" Tanya Mrs. Han. "Sehun tidak makan hari ini, tapi aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tidak, Aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih." Dia ragu, tapi kemudian menyeplos, "Jadi Sehun ada di kota? Apa nanti dia akan pulang?"

"Ya, dia mengatakannya tadi pagi. Dia biasanya makan pukul delapan tiga puluh tepat, entah aku yang memasak untuknya atau dia makan di kantor. Sehun suka rutinitasnya. Dia selalu seperti itu sejak remaja."

Mrs. Han memandang ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk disini dan menemaniku sejenak. Kau terlihat pucat. Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Aku punya air di ketel. Kita akan minum secangkir teh."

"Oke," Jongin setuju, tenggelam pada salah satu tempat duduk.

Dia tiba-tiba merasa lemah karena kelelahan, sekarang imajinasi kreatifnya yang menyerbu adrenalinnya telah pudar. Di samping itu, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua hari terakhir.

"Seperti apa Sehun ketika masih kecil?" Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Oh, jiwa tuaku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu." Mrs. Han menjawab dengan senyum sedih. "Serius, pintar, sedikit pemalu. Kadang kala dia hangat seperti kepadamu, begitu manis dan loyal seperti mereka."

Jongin mencoba membayangkan anak laki-laki muram, rambut gelap, pemalu, hatinya sedikit tertekan dengan gambaran di pikirannya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit tidak enak badan," pengurus rumah tangga itu menghiburnya ketika dia tergesa-gesa menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir kemudian mengaturnya diatas nampan perak, dua _Scones_ , sendok dan garpu perak yang sangat indah, dua serbet putih yang segar, krim _Devonshire,_ dan selai yang indah pada mangkuk keramik. Tidak ada hal yang murahan di kediaman Oh, tidak juga untuk peralatan dapur. "Apakah lukisanmu berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ya, semuanya berjalan baik. Terima kasih," Jongin berkata ketika Mrs. Han meletakkan sebuah cangkir dan piring di depannya. "Semua berjalan lancar. Anda harus datang dan melihat-lihat nanti."

"Aku menyukainya. Mau _Scone_? Mereka terlihat enak hari ini. Tidak seperti _Scone_ dengan krim dan selai yang akan membuatmu melompat keluar dari suasana hati yang buruk."

Jongin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibuku akan mati jika mendengar apa yang kau katakan."

"Untuk apa?" Mrs. Han bertanya, mata biru pucatnya melebar saat dia berhenti menyendokkan krim manis di _Scone_ nya.

"Karena kau menganjurkanku untuk mengatur suasana hatiku dengan makanan, itu sebabnya. Orang tua ku, bergaul dengan setengah lusin psikolog anak, melatih pikiran buruk tentang makanan dalam pikiranku sejak aku berusia tujuh tahun."

Jongin melihat ekspresi bingung Mrs. Han. "Aku kelebihan berat badan ketika masih kecil."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya. Kau langsing seperti tongkat."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Setelah aku pergi ke sekolah, berat badanku berkurang setelah satu atau dua tahun. Aku mulai pergi menjauh, jadi menurutku itu membantu. Aku pikir pergi dari kritikan orang tuaku adalah hal yang menentukan juga."

Mrs. Han membuat suara mengerti, "Kadang-kadang kegemukan bukanlah beban yang berat, tapi apakah kegemukan itu bermanfaat?"

Jongin menyeringai, "Mrs. Han, anda seharusnya jadi psikolog."

Pengurus rumah tangga itu tertawa "Apa kemudian yang akan dilakukan _Lord_ Stratham atau Sehun padaku?"

Jongin berhenti menyesap tehnya. " _Lord_ Stratham?"

"Kakek Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun, _Earl of Stratham_. Aku bekerja untuk _Lord_ dan _Lady_ Stratham selama tiga puluh tahun sebelum aku datang ke Amerika untuk melayani Sehun delapan tahun lalu."

"Kakeknya Sehun," Jongin bergumam penuh pertimbangan. "Siapa yang akan mewarisi gelarnya?"

"Oh, seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol, keponakan _Lord_ Stratham."

"Bukan Sehun?"

Mrs. Han mendesah dan meletakkan _Scone_ nya. "Untungnya Sehun adalah ahli waris dari _Lord_ Stratham tapi tidak dengan gelarnya."

Dahi Jongin berkerut dalam kebingungan. Adat istiadat orang Inggris begitu aneh. "Bukankah ibu atau ayahnya Sehun adalah Tuan Oh?"

Bayangan jatuh di sepanjang wajah Mrs. Han. "Ibu Sehun. Helen adalah putri tunggal dari _Earl_ dan _Countess_."

"Apakah dia..." Jongin menjadi tidak nyaman, dan Mrs. Han mengganguk sedih.

"Ya, dia meninggal. Dia meninggal sangat muda. Hidupnya tragis."

"Dan ayah Sehun?"

Mrs. Han tidak menjawab. Dia melihat sekeliling.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku seharusnya berbicara hal lain..." Pengurus rumah tangga itu berkata.

Jongin memerah, "Oh, tentu saja. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak berfikir kau bermaksud kurang ajar." Mrs.Han meyakinkan, menepuk tangannya yang terletak di meja. "Hanya saja aku khawatir Sehun memiliki kisah sedih tentang keluarganya, meskipun ia memiliki semua ketenaran dan keberuntungan sebagai pria dewasa. Ibunya adalah wanita muda yang suka memberontak... liar. Keluarga Oh tidak bisa mengontrolnya."

Mrs. Han menatap penuh arti. "Ia kabur dari rumah pada usia akhir remaja dan hilang lebih dari satu dekade. Keluarga Oh takut dia meninggal tapi tidak pernah bisa membuktikannya. Mereka tetap mencari. Itu adalah masa suram di kediaman Stratham."

Kesedihan melintasi wajah Mrs. Han ketika mengingat peristiwa itu. " _Lord_ dan _Lady_ kebingungan untuk menemukannya."

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan."

Mrs. Han mengangguk. "Sangat buruk, saat yang buruk. Dan tidak menjadi lebih baik ketika mereka menemukan tempat tinggal Helen di sebuah pondok di Prancis utara, hampir lebih dari sebelas tahun setelah dia menghilang. Dia menjadi gila. Sakit. Mengalami delusi. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti apa yang dia alami. Sampai sekarang pun tidak ada. Dan Sehun bersamanya—berusia sepuluh tahun di tahun Sembilan puluhan."

Suara Mrs. Han tercekik karena kesedihan. Jongin dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." katanya, pikirannya berputar bercampur antara keingintahuan tentang Sehun dan perasaan sedih untuk pengurus rumah yang baik itu.

Dia meletakkan kotak tisu dan mengambilnya untuk Mrs. Han.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya wanita tua yang bodoh," gumam Mrs. Han, mengambil tisu. "Banyak yang mengatakan keluarga Oh tidak lebih dari majikan, tapi bagiku, merekalah satu-satunya keluargaku." Dia terisak dan mengusap pipinya.

"Mrs. Han. Ada apa?"

Jongin melompat saat mendengar suara keras pria dan berbalik.

Sehun berdiri di pintu masuk dapur.

Mrs. Han melihat ke sekeliling dan merasa bersalah. "Sehun, kau pulang lebih awal."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya, wajahnya penuh perhatian.

Jongin sadar jika Mrs. Han berbicara tentang keluarga Oh dan keluarganya dalam dua arah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan pedulikan aku." dia berkata, tertawanya dibuat-buat dan membuang tisunya. "Kau tahu kan wanita tua mudah terharu."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mudah terharu." Sehun berkata. Tatapannya meninggalkan Mrs. Han dan beralih pada Jongin. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengan mu di perpustakaan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja," ia menjawab, mengangkat dagunya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak takut pada tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berbalik cemas mendengar suara Sehun menutup pintu kenari perpustakaan yang berat dibelakangnya.

 **TBC**

Nb:

 _scones_ : kue khas inggris.

geser ke kananㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	12. BAB 11

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan mu di perpustakaan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin._

 _"Tentu saja," ia menjawab, mengangkat dagunya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak takut pada tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berbalik cemas mendengar suara Sehun menutup pintu kenari perpustakaan yang berat dibelakangnya._

.

.

.

.

 **BAB 1** **1**

Sehun melangkah pelan ke arah Jongin, langkah berat yang anggun dari hewan predator. Kenapa Jongin selalu membandingkan Jongin dengan hal menarik, tentang pria dengan hal yang liar?

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Mrs. Han?" tuntutnya.

Kecurigaan Jongin terbukti, tapi dia siap berperang dengan tuduhan dari suara Sehun yang bernada halus.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kami hanya... berbicara."

Sehun menatap remeh padanya. "Berbicara tentang keluargaku."

Jongin menarik nafas lega. Rupanya, Sehun hanya mendengar akhir dari pembicaraan mereka dan tidak sadar kalau Mrs. Han menceritakan tentang ibunya. Dan dia. Entah bagaimana, Jongin kurang lebih mulai mengerti fakta tentang Sehun—jika Sehun tahu Mrs. Han keceplosan berbicara tentang keluarganya.

"Ya," Jongin mengakui, meluruskan badan dan bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun, meskipun itu membuatnya berusaha keras. Kadang-kadang mata malaikat itu berubah menjadi semacan malaikat penuntut. Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku bertanya tentang kakek dan nenekmu."

"Dan membuat dia menangis?" Sehun bertanya, nadanya penuh sindiran.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis," tukasnya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur, Sehun. Kami hanya berbicara, berbicara dengan sopan. Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan."

"Jika kau ingin tahu tentang keluargaku, Aku lebih suka kau bertanya padaku."

"Oh, dan kau akan mengatakan semuanya, tidak diragukan lagi," Jongin membalas dengan nada sarkastik, sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

Otot pipinya mengeras. Tiba-tiba, Sehun berjalan ke arah meja besar dan bercahaya, mengambil patung kuda perunggu kecil, dan memainkannya. Jongin heran pada kejengkelan dan bercampur dengan kegugupannya jika Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya selain mencekik Jongin. Dengan punggung yang menghadapnya, Jongin punya kesempatan mengamati Sehun untuk pertama kali.

Sehun memakai celana panjang tanpa cela, kemeja berwarna putih, dan dasi biru yang cocok dengan matanya. Karena dia hanya memakai setelan kantor. Jongin berasumsi Sehun telah menanggalkan jaketnya. Kemeja putih itu benar-benar sempurna dengan bahu lebarnya.

Celana panjang menutupi pinggang sempit dan kaki panjangnya, elegan, benar-benar maskulin. Sehun benar-benar makhluk yang indah—Jongin berfikir penuh penyesalan.

"Minseok bilang dia menghubungimu pagi ini," Sehun berkata, mengubah topik—membuka penjagaannya.

"Ya, dia melakukannya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang apa yang dia katakan," Jongin menjawab, sekarang kegelisahan menutupi kemarahannya.

"Kau melukis hari ini," itu pertanyaan bukan jawaban.

Dia mengerjap kaget. "Ya. Bagaimana.. bagaimana kau tahu?" Dia memiliki kesan kalau Sehun datang langsung ke dapur sebelum masuk rumah.

"Ada cat di jari telunjuk kananmu."

Jongin menatap turun ke tangan kanannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun menatapnya. Apakah dia punya mata di belakang kepalanya?

"Ya, Aku melukis."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali, setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari rabu."

"Ok, Aku kembali. Dan bukan karena kau mengatakan pada Minseok untuk menelpon dan membeliku. Hal itu tidak penting."

Sehun berbalik. "Aku pikir itu penting. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir tentang bisa atau tidaknya kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu."

"Dan, kau tahu bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan lukisan itu jika aku tahu kau akan membayarku berapapun." kata Jongin kesal, berjalan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap dan kesopannya berubah menjadi rasa malu.

"Aku tidak suka dimanipulasi," kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk memanipulasi dirimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan kesempatan yang pantas kau terima karena aku kehilangan kendali. Kau tidak pantas disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja."

"Kita berdua melakukannya," Jongin berkata, memerah. "Aku tidak berfikir itu merupakan kecerobohan abad ini."

"Sekalipun aku harus pergi ke neraka aku tetap ingin melakukannya denganmu, Jongin."

"Sehun, kau menyukai ku?" ia bertanya dengan dorongan hati.

Kelopak matanya melebar. Jongin tidak percaya ia bisa bertanya seperti itu—pertanyaan yang telah membusuk di otaknya selama beberapa hari.

"Aku suka kamu? Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, sangat. Apakah ini menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Kesunyian melanda paru-parunya hingga sulit bernafas. Suaranya rendah, mengeram kasar sambil mengambil udara di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir kehilangan kendali? Aku bukan gadis berusia dua belas tahun," Jongin berkata setelah beberapa menit. Wajahnya memanas ketika tatapan Sehun menuju kearahnya.

"Tidak. Tapi kau hampir seperti itu," Sehun berkata, nadanya tiba-tiba terdengar meremehkan.

Rasa terhina membanjirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berubah begitu cepat dari panas menjadi dingin? Jongin heran, dan marah sekali.

Sehun berjalan mengitari mejanya dan duduk santai di kursi kulit. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang jika tidak ada hal lain?" ia bertanya, tatapannya sopan. Acuh tak acuh.

"Aku lebih suka kau membayarku setelah lukisannya selesai. Bukan sebelumnya," Jongin berkata, nadanya terguncang dipenuhi dengan amarah yang hampir meledak.

Sehun mengangguk seakan mempertimbangkan permintaannya. "Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uangnya sampai pada waktunya, jika kau..."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengemudikan mobil Jin dengan pasti pada sabtu malam di lalu lintas Wicker Park yang sibuk. Jin agak sedikit mabuk setelah mendengarkan _Run Aroung Band_ selama dua jam di Mcgill's.

Jadi bagi Suga dan Jongin, itu tidak masalah. Meskipun begitu, mereka jadi gila.

"Ayolah, Jong" Suga mendorong dari kursi belakang. "Kita semua akan mendapatkan satu."

"Kau juga, Tae?" tanya Jongin dari tempatnya duduk di kursi penumpang.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Aku selalu ingin punya tato di lengan kananku dengan model kuno, seperti jangkar atau yang lainnya," katanya, berkedip dan menyeringai pada Jongin sambil berbelok ke _North Avenue._

"Dia berpikir akan menjadi bajak laut," Jin bercanda.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut membuatnya sampai aku punya waktu untuk menggambar designnya untukku sendiri," Jongin berkata tegas.

"Perusak kesenangan," Jin menuduh dengan keras. "Dimana letak kesenangannya kalau tato direncanakan dulu? Kau harusnya bangun dengan kaget keesokan harinya karena tidak ingat kapan kau mendapatkan tatomu."

"Apakah kau bicara tentang tato atau wanita yang kau bawa pulang?" tanya Suga.

Jongin tertawa. Dia nyaris tidak mendengar dering ponsel di dalam tasnya, berkat teman-temannya yang ramai dan bertengkar. Dia mengamati ponselnya, tidak mengenal nomornya.

"Halo?" dia menjawab, memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti tertawa.

 _"Jongin?"_

Kegembiraan hilang dari mulutnya.

 _"Sehun?"_ tanyanya heran.

"Ya."

Jin berbicara keras dari kursi belakang, dan Suga terbahak-bahak.

 _"Apakah aku menggangu?"_ Sehun bertanya, kaku, aksen Inggris dalam suaranya yang dingin sangat berbeda dengan lelucon teman-temannya yang gaduh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya keluar bersama teman-temanku. Kenapa kau menelpon?" tanya Jongin, heran dengan suaranya yang rendah tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

Suga menggangu, dan Taehyung ikut bergabung dengannya.

"Kalian... hentikan," Jongin mendesis dan dengan cepat mengabaikannya.

 _"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"_ Sehun memulai.

"Tidak. Belok kiri," Jin berteriak keras. " _Barth's Dragon Signs_ ada di _North Paulina_."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas ketika Taehyung memutar arah dan ia mendorong sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Jongin bertanya di telpon, lebih membingungkan fakta tentang kenapa Sehun menelponnya—daripada otaknya yang terdorong di seluruh tulangnya karena Taehyung tiba-tiba mengubah arah dengan kasar. Dan jeda lama satu sama lain di telpon.

 _"Jongin, apakah kau mabuk?"_

"Tidak," katanya dingin. Siapa dia yang seenaknya bertanya menghakimi?

 _"Kau tidak menyetirkan?"_

"Tidak, Aku tidak. Taehyung yang menyetir, dan dia juga tidak mabuk."

"Siapa itu, Jong?" Jin memanggil dari kursi belakang. "Ayahmu?"

Tawa meledak dari tenggorokannya. Jongin tidak bisa menghentikannya. Pertanyaan Jin tepat pada sasaran, karena ucapan Sehun yang sok suci.

"Jangan bilang padanya kau akan membuat tato pada pantatmu yang cantik" Suga berteriak.

Jongin mengerjap. Tawanya adalah hal yang sedikit menguntungkan saat ini. Rasa malu memenuhinya karena berfikir Sehun mendengar lelucon teman-temannya. Ia membuktikan kalau dirinya belum dewasa.

 _"Kau tidak akan membuat tato,"_ Sehun berkata.

Senyumnya memudar. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti keputusan daripada penjelasan.

"Ya, aku akan punya tato tak peduli apapun," Jongin berkata marah. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak sadar kalau kau punya hak mengatur hidupku. Aku setuju melukis untukmu, tidak untuk mejadi budakmu."

Suga, Taehyung dan Jin terdiam.

 _"Kau mabuk. Besok Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan sesuatu terburu-buru."_ Sehun berkata, suaranya yang tenang mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Bagimana kau tahu?" Jongin menuntut.

 _"Aku tahu."_

Jongin mengerjap tegang, dia terdiam. Selama sepersekian detik dia merasa Sehun benar. Kejengkelan memenuhinya. Dia telah mencoba melupakan segala sesuatu tentang Sehun sepanjang sore—mencoba untuk menghapus ingatan tentang Ian yang ingin bercinta dengannya—dan sekarang Sehun harus pergi dan merusak segalanya dengan menelponnya dan bertindak begitu menyebalkan. Sialan.

"Apakah kau menelpon untuk bertanya sesuatu? Karena jika tidak, Aku akan membuat tato bajak laut di pantatku," Jongin berkata, mengambil lelucon dari temannya tadi.

 _"Jongin, jangan.."_

Dia mematikan tombol telponnya.

"Jong, tidakkah kau baru saja.."

"Ya, dia melakukannya." Suga menyela, terdengar bingung dan terkesan. "Dia baru saja mematikan telpon Oh Sehun dan menggantungnya."

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, Jong?" tanya Taehyung, setelah dia mem

 **TBC**

geser ke kananㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	13. BAB 12

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Dia mematikan tombol telponnya._

 _"Jong, tidakkah kau baru saja.."_

 _"Ya, dia melakukannya." Suga menyela, terdengar bingung dan terkesan. "Dia baru saja mematikan telpon Oh Sehun dan menggantungnya."_

.

.

.

 **BAB 1** **2**

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, Jong?" tanya Taehyung, setelah dia memilih kuas tato.

"Aku… aku kira begitu," gumamnya, ledakan kegembiraan dari pembangkangannya terhadap arogansi Sehun melemah.

"Tentu saja dia mau melakukan ini. Sini, minumlah agar lebih berani," kata Jin bijaksana, memberi botol perak pada Jongin.

"Jong," Taehyung khawatir, tapi Jongin mengambil botol itu.

Jongin mengernyit ketika merasakan _whiskey_ itu—meluncur turun ke tenggorokannya. Dia tidak suka minuman keras.

"Aku tidak suka klienku minum _alcohol_ sebelum mereka mulai ditato. Meningkatkan pendarahan," kata pria berjenggot, pembuat tato yang berambut kusut dengan keras ketika ia memasuki ruang tato—dimana Jongin berdiri dengan tiga orang temannya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin mengelak, melihat kemungkinan untuk keluar.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut," kata Jin tegas. "Mark tidak mungkin menyuruhmu pulang karena kau minum satu atau dua gelas, benarkan Mark?" Dia serius dalam beretika, tapi dia lupa tentang bagaimana cepat uang berada di jalan.

Pembuat tato itu melotot ke pada Jin, tapi Jin balik melotot padanya.

"Turunkan celanamu dan berbaringlah di meja," Perintah Mark.

Jongin mulai membuka kancing celana jeansnya. Taehyung, Jin, Suga dan Mark melihat Jongin berbaring—pinggangnya turun di meja.

"Sini, biar ku bantu," Suga bernafsu untuk membantu ketika Jongin mulai melepas jeansnya dan celana itu turun di sepanjang pantat kanannya.

Taehyung menyambar lengan Suga, menghentikannya dengan pandangan melarang.

"Di sini?" Mark bertanya dengan kasar beberapa detik kemudian—melangkah maju. Mark menyentuh kulit Jongin mengirim rasa ngeri padanya.

"Ya, kau bisa membuat gambar pada salah satu pantatnya semacam lukisan bunga untuk kuas celup."

Jongin mendengar suara Jin yang lembut. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Jin menatap pantatnya dengan tatapan ketertarikan pria yang nyata.

"Mungkin kita perlu melihat pipi yang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan gambar yang lebih jelas." Suga menyarankan.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua," Jongin berteriak. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman karena Jin dan Suga melihatnya seperti itu.

Mungkin ini semua adalah ide yang bodoh. Pikirannya berhamburan ketika Mark mendekat—tabung ditangannya dengan jarum menonjol keluar. Jongin memperhatikan jari kukunya yang kotor. Dia takut jarum. _Whiskey_ seolah mendidih di perutnya.

"Tunggu, kalian, aku tidak mengerti ini semua," dia berkata, matanya tertutup ketika dia mencoba untuk melawan serangan sakit kepala.

"Ayolah, Jong. Hey... Sialan apa yang-"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya ke arah suara Suga yang berseru terkejut, langkah kasar membuat rambut sang pemilik langkah terbang ke wajahnya dan menyamarkannya sementara waktu. Jongin merasakan Mark menyentakkan pegangannya ketika seseorang merebut lengannya.

"Biarkan dia segera pergi, atau aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu atau kau tidak akan bisa bekerja lagi di kota ini."

Mark mengurangi cengkraman pada jeans Jongin.

"Jongin, bangun."

Jongin mengikuti instruksi ringkas Sehun tanpa berfikir dua kali. Dia merangkak turun dari meja dan menaikkan celana jeansnya, menganga pada Sehun yang sedang marah—wajahnya yang keras sangat menyolok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Mark dengan pandangan menusuk. Setelah Jongin mengancingkan celananya, Sehun mengambil tangannya dan merenggut lengan bawahnya. Jongin tersandung di belakangnya ketika Sehun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang tato. Sehun berhenti di depan trio Taehyun, Suga, dan Jin. Sehun nampak membayangi mereka seperti kegelapan—menara menakutkan.

"Kalian bertiga temannya?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk, ia nampak pucat.

"Kalian seharusnya malu pada diri sendiri."

Jin terlihat ingin menantang Sehun. Dia melangkah ke depan untuk membantah, tapi Taehyung memotongnya.

"Tidak, Jin. Dia benar," kata Taehyung bijak.

Wajah Jin semerah bata, dan dia siap untuk berdebat, tapi Jongin menghentikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." katanya meyakinkan Jin yang tegang—sebelum Jongin mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ruangan tato—tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun.

Jongin kesulitan mengikuti langkah kaki panjangnya di kegelapan—dengan banyak pohon. Jongin benar-benar tidak berpikir dirinya mabuk—jadi mengapa dunia menjadi berkilau tidak nyata sejak dia mendengar suara Sehun yang memerintahkan Mark untuk melepaskannya?

"Apakah kau akan mengatakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terengah-engah saat Jongin berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau lengah, Jongin," Sehun berkata dengan bibir menipis penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongin menuntut.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti di trotoar, menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya dan menyambar ke bawah, menciumnya kasar. Begitu manis. Mengapa Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan perbedaannya ketika Sehun menciumnya?

Jongin mengerang di mulut Sehun, tubuhnya menjadi kaku sebelum bersentuhan dengan tubuh tinggi Sehun. Rasanya dan aromanya menghantam seperti badai gairah.

Putingnya mengetat, gundukan sensitif yang belajar untuk bersatu dengan gairah Sehun. Sehun membasahi mulutnya lebih cepat dari yang Jongin harapkan atau inginkan—memberikan rasa panas dan keras dari Sehun.

Ya Tuhan, betapa dia menginginkan pria ini. Nyala api, tidak pernah dengan jelas menghantamnya secara penuh sampai pada malam ini.

Jongin tidak pernah mempertimbangkan pria sepeti Sehun akan membuatnya tertarik secara seksual—dia tidak ingin mengakui gairahnya bangkit oleh Sehun.

Cahaya dari lampu jalan membuat mata Sehun bersinar di wajahnya yang pucat ketika ia menatap Jongin. Jongin merasa kemarahan dan gairahnya memenuhi tubuhnya dengan sama besarnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau membiarkan bajingan tanpa surat ijin itu menaruh jarum di kulitmu? Dan kebodohan apalagi hingga kau menunjukkan pantatmu pada para pria yang meneteskan air liur di dalam kamar?" Sehun berteriak.

Jongin terkejut. "Pria yang meneteskan air liur... mereka adalah teman-temanku," dia mengerjap, menyerap apa yang Sehun katakan. "Mark tidak punya surat ijin? Tunggu… darimana kau tahu dimana aku berada?"

"Temanmu meneriakkkan nama salon tempat membuat tato itu dengan keras dan jelas ketika kita sedang bicara di telpon," katanya pedas, berjalan menjauh dari Jongin dan meninggalkan getaran protes dari dalam dirinya.

"Oh," Jongin berkata pelan. Jonhin melihat Sehun melompat menyebrangi rumput ke pinggir jalan dan membuka pintu sedan yang gelap dan licin yang tampaknya sangat mahal. Jongin menatapnya dengan waspada. "Kemana kita akan pergi?" dia bertanya.

"Jika kau memilih untuk masuk mobil, kita akan ke ruamahku," Sehun berkata ringkas.

Hatinya mulai memainkan drum solo hingga terdengar di telinganya. "Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan, kau membiarkan dirimu lengah, Jongin. Aku bilang apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika lain kali kau melakukannya. Kau ingat?"

Dunianya menyempit pada kilatan mata Sehun dari wajah pucatnya dan detak jantungnya memukul gendang telinganya.

 _Jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu tanpa pertahanan, Jongin. Jangan pernah. Lain kali kau melakukannya aku akan menghukummu._

Cairan hangat mengalir diantara pahanya. Tidak...dia tidak mungin serius. Pengalamannya pada pikiran liar hadir lagi dan bergabung dengan kebodohan—lelucon mabuk dari temannya.

"Masuk ke mobil atau tidak," Sehun berkata, suaranya sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya."

"Kau akan menghukumku?" Jongin bertanya gemetar. "Apa... seperti memukul pantatku?" Jongin tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak percaya ketika Sehun mengangguk.

"Benar. Pelanggaranmu menghasilkan pukulan untukmu. Aku akan memberimu lebih jika kau bukan orang baru dalam hal ini. Dan itu akan menyakitkan. Tapi aku hanya akan memberi yang bisa kau terima. Dan aku tidak akan, tidak akan pernah membahayakan atau memberikan bekas padamu, Jongin. Kau terlalu berharga. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku."

Jongin memandang cahaya dari lampu studio tato dan kembali ke wajah Sehun.

Ini semua kegilaan yang tidak bisa dia tolak.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa hanya menutup pintu mobil setelah Jongin masuk dan duduk di tempat duduk penumpang.

Pintu lift tertutup dengan pelan, dan Jongin mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam _Penthouse,_ perasaan yang sama—bagian dari rasa takut bercampur ragu dan kegembiraan.

"Ikut aku ke kamarku," kata Sehun,

 _Kamarku._ Kata itu menggema di kepalanya. Jongin tidak pernah berada di sayap ini dari kondominium Sehun yang besar, ia terkejut menyadarinya. Jongin mengikuti Sehun di belakangnya—merasa seperti anak sekolah yang tertangkap basah. Antisipasi tidak bisa disangkal. Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia mengerti, bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu jika dia menyeberangi pintu menuju kamar pribadi Sehun, hidupnya akan berubah selamanya. Seolah Sehun dapat mengerti hal ini, dia berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukir.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan?" kata Sehun.

"Tidak," Jongin mengakui, berharap pipinya tidak terbakar.

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan nada lirih.

"Apakah itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Ini bukanlah yang pertama. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, bagaimanapun juga, aku sadar dengan kepolosanmu." dia berkata.

Jongin merendahkan matanya.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukannya, Jongin?"

"Katakan padaku satu hal."

"Apapun itu."

"Ketika kau menelpon tadi... ketika aku di mobil? Kau tidak pernah bilang kenapa kau menelpon."

"Dan kau ingin tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku sendirian di _Penthouse._ Aku tidak bisa berkerja atau berkonsentrasi."

"Aku pikir kau mengatakan akan bersenang-senang."

"Aku memang mengatakannya. Tapi ketika hendak melakukannya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang melakukan ini padaku."

 **TBC**

review juseyo~


	14. BAB 13

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Aku sendirian di Penthouse. Aku tidak bisa berkerja atau berkonsentrasi."_

 _"Aku pikir kau mengatakan akan bersenang-senang."_

 _"Aku memang mengatakannya. Tapi ketika hendak melakukannya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang melakukan ini padaku."_

 **BAB 1** **3**

Nafas Jongin tercekat. Terjadi sesuatu padanya—karena Sehun terlihat begitu jujur.

"Itulah mengapa aku pergi ke studio dan melihat lukisan yang kau lukis kemarin. Itu brilian, Jongin. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa harus menemuimu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan betapa senangnya dia pada ucapan Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku yakin sekarang."

Inilah yang ia ragukan, tapi kemudian ia menggapai dan memutar knop pintu. Pintu terbuka. Sehun melambaikan tangan dan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dengan hati-hati. Sehun menyentuh tombol _control_ dan beberapa lampu bersinar dengan cahaya keemasan.

Ini adalah kamar yang indah, tenang, penuh perasaan, dan mewah.

Sebuah ranjang dan beberapa kursi diatur di area tempat duduk di depan perapian. Sebuah rangkaian bunga menakjubkan _Calla Lili_ dan Anggrek Merah dalam vas Ming besar diletakkan di atas meja di belakang sofa. Diatas perapian terdapat lukisan impresionis tentang ladang bunga poppy—jika dia tidak lupa, ini adalah lukisan Monet asli. Luar Biasa. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada poster besar di atas ranjang dengan ukiran di empat sisinya seperti ruang santai—kaya akan warna coklat, gading, dan skema warna merah tua.

"Penguasa dari tempat pribadi bangsawan." Sehun berbisik, memberi senyuman yang menggetarkan.

Sehun melambai pada pintu yang lain. Jongin mengikutinya ke kamar mandi yang lebih lebar dari kamarnya. Sehun membuka laci mengambil kain yang terlipat dan dibungkus plastik bening. Dia meletakkannya di meja.

"Pergilah mandi dan pakailah jubah ini. Hanya jubah. Tanggalkan semua pakaianmu. Kau akan menemukan semua yang kau butuhkan di dua laci itu. Baumu seperti asap rokok dan _whiskey_."

"Aku minta maaf kau tidak setuju."

"Aku menerima permintan maafmu."

Kemarahan Jongin menyala lagi pada jawaban cepat Sehun. Sebuah senyum kecil miring di mulut Sehun ketika dia melihat pembangkangan Jongin kembali. Sehun jelas menyukai hal itu.

"Kau membuatku senang, Jongin. Luar biasa."

Mulut Jongin terbuka karena terkejut atas pujian itu. Bisakah dia belajar untuk memahami Ian?

"Tapi kau harus belajar untuk menyenangkan aku di ranjang," katanya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya," Jongin berkata pelan, terkejut akan kejujurannya.

"Bagus. Dan untuk memulainya, aku ingin kau mandi dan memakai jubah ini. Ketika kau selesai, datanglah ke kamar, dan aku akan memutuskan hukumanmu."

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar mandi tapi kemudian berhenti. "Oh ya, dan tolong cuci rambutmu. Rambutmu seperti sebuah kesalahan untuk semua kepuasan karena baunya yang seperti asbak," gumamnya pelan sebelum ia keluar, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan cepat.

Jongun hanya berdiri disana beberapa saat di atas lantai marmer asli. Sehun pikir rambutnya indah? Jongin membuat Sehun senang? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berfikir seperti itu tentangnya? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menciumnya hingga ia berfikir Jongin bisa terbakar dengan spontan dan sekarang melihatnya seolah-olah Jongin sangatlah menarik seperti lukisan di dinding?

Jongin mandi secara menyeluruh, menikmati pengalaman lebih dari yang dia pikirkan. Pintu kaca tertutup uap dengan cepat, sulur kabut hangat seakan membelai kulit telanjangnya. Nyaman sekali untuk menyabuni dengan sabun gilingan tangan dari Inggris, membuat dirinya bersih, berbau rempah. Untung saja, dia bercukur sebelum pergi ke McGill's, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir pada kakinya yang berbulu.

Apakah Sehun akan memukul pantatnya ketika dia telanjang?

 _Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya._ Jongin menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya ketika membuka pintu kaca di kamar mandi dan keluar.

Sehun mengatakan terus terang apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu Jongin telanjang di balik jubahnya. Jongin membuka pakaian itu dari pembungkus plastik.

Apakah ini baru? Apakah Sehun menyediakan jubah untuk persedian bagi wanita yang " _menghiburnya_ "? Pikiran itu membuat Jongin sedikit sakit, jadi dia segera menghapusnya dari pikirannya—lebih memusatkan untuk menemukan sisir untuk rambutnya yang basah, deodoran, sikat gigi baru, dan sebotol pembersih mulut.

Semuanya teratur dengan rapi di lemari kaca dimana dia mengambil perawatan _special_ yang dia ambil—untuk dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

Jongin melipat bajunya dan menaruhnya di tempat duduk berlapis. Bayangan di cermin menarik perhatiannya. Bayangan itu menatapnya, matanya terlihat besar di wajahnya yang pucat, rambut panjangnya menggantung basah. Dia tampak agak takut.

 _Jadi bagaimana kalau aku takut?_

Sehun mengatakan akan memukul pantatnya dan itu akan menyakitkan. Jongin setuju pada pelatihan seksual menyesatkan yang nyata dari Sehun karena dia begitu menginginkan Sehun.

Dan menjadi lebih besar. Ketakutan—keinginannya untuk menyenangkan Sehun.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sehun duduk di sofa, tablet di pangkuannya. Sehun mengatur perangkat minum di meja kopi ketika Jongin datang.

"Aku menyalakan api untukmu," kata Sehun, tatapannya menelusuri Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Ia memakai baju yang sama yang dipakai ketika dia berada di studio tato—celana setelan abu-abu gelap dan kemeja bergaris putih-biru. Kakinya yang panjang disilangkan santai. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman. Cahaya dari api menyala di matanya. "Malam ini keren. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin, merasa canggung dan ragu.

"Lepaskan jubahmu, Jongin," Sehun berkata pelan.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jongin meraba ikat pinggang dan menarik jubah dari pundaknya.

"Letakkan di sana," Perintah Sehun, menunjuk kursi di samping Jongin, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan jubah itu di belakang kursi dan berdiri di sana, berharap lantai akan terbuka dan menelannya, mengamati motif rumit dari karpet Oriental di bawahnya seolah hal itu memegang rahasia dari alam semesta.

"Lihatlah aku," Sehun berkata.

Jongin mengangkat dagunya. Ada sesuatu yang ia lihat di mata Sehun yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau indah. Menakjubkan. Kenapa kau melihat ke bawah, apakah kau malu?"

Jongin menelan ludah. Rasa malu datang menusuk dari tenggorokannya. "Aku... Aku dulu kelebihan berat badan. Sampai usia Sembilan belas tahun atau lebih... Aku pikir aku masih tetap memiliki keyakinan dari diriku yang dulu," dia menjelaskan, suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Ekspresi yang halus terlihat di seluruh wajah Jongin yang berani. "Ah...ya. Tapi kau tampak begitu percaya diri saat ini."

"Ini bukanlah kepercayaan diri. Ini tantangan."

"Ya," Sehun merenung. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Lebih dari yang mungkin kau pikirkan. Ini adalah caramu mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau mencintai dirimu sendiri dan tidak perlu orang lain melihatmu menderita." Sehun tersenyum. " _Bravo,_ Jongin. Waktunya kau belajar untuk menyadari seberapa cantik dirimu. Kau seharusnya mengontrol kekuatan yang kau miliki, jangan pernah membiarkan mereka merana atau, membiarkan orang lain mengontrol mereka untukmu. Berdirilah di depanku, tolong."

Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan kaki gemetar. Matanya melebar dalam kebingungan ketika Sehun mengambil botol dari tempat duduk di dalam bantal di sampingnya. Botol itu kecil, dan Sehun benar-benar mengisi pikirannya—sampai Jongin tidak menyadari botol itu sebelumnya. Sehun melepaskan tutupnya dan mengambil sedikit cairan putih bening dengan jarinya. Melihat ke atas, Sehun menyadari Jongin kebingungan.

"Ini adalah perangsang klitoris. Meningkatkan kepekaan dari syaraf," Sehun berkata.

"Oh, aku tahu," Jongin berkata, meskipun dia tidak mengerti.

Matanya turun diantara kakinya. Klitnya terjepit oleh gairah, tatapannya cukup menstimulasi.

"Aku sangat egois ketika ini berurusan denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku selalu memberikan _submisive_ kenikmatan jika mereka menyenangkanku. Bagaimanapun juga, Aku biasanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan jika mereka merasakannya sementara mereka dihukum. Mereka mungkin harus menahannya untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Aku merasa aku... merubah sedikit sikapku padamu, bagaimanapun juga."

" _Submisive?_ " Jongin bertanya lemah, otaknya melekat pada bagian itu dari jawaban Sehun.

"Ya. Aku dominan kalau menyangkut seks, walaupun aku tidak memerlukan unsur penyerahan diri atau kekuasaan agar gairahku terbangkitkan. Hal itu adalah pilihan untukku, bukan kebutuhan."

Sehun duduk di sofa. Kepalanya hanya beberapa inci dari perut Jongin, hidungnya berada dekat pada organ Jongin. Jongin melihat Sehun menarik nafas dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Manis sekali," Sehun berkata, terdengar sedikit terlepas.

Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya. Sehun memasukkan jari langsingnya diantara bibir vagina Jongin dan menggosokkan krim di klitorisnya, sentuhannya begitu... nikmat. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia tidak berteriak selama dirinya gemetar terpusat pada gairah.

"Malam ini, aku akan menghukummu, dan aku tidak berbohong. Aku akan menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya. Tapi aku juga ingin kau menikmatinya juga. Kaulah yang paling menentukan, tapi krim ini akan membawamu terbuai kearah yang benar." Sehun berkata sambil melanjutkan memijat bagian lunak di klitoris Jongin. Sehun memandang keatas dan melihat Jongin kebingungan. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut akan hal ini. Aku tidak mau kau membenci hukumanmu. Artinya, aku tidak ingin kau takut padaku, Jongin."

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Pandangannya kembali ke puncak paha Jongin. Lubang hidungnya mengembang, dan wajahnya kaku sebelum ia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sebelah sini, tolong," Sehun berkata. Jongin mengikutinya ke arah Sehun berdiri di depan perapian. Kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun mengambil sebuah tongkat hitam panjang.

"Mendekatlah. Kau bisa melihat ini," Sehun berkata ketika melihat kekhawatiran Jongin.

 **TBC**

 _geser ke kananㅋㅋㅋㅋ_


	15. BAB 14

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Pandangannya kembali ke puncak paha Jongin. Lubang hidungnya mengembang, dan wajahnya kaku sebelum ia tiba-tiba berdiri._

 _"Sebelah sini, tolong," Sehun berkata. Jongin mengikutinya ke arah Sehun berdiri di depan perapian. Kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun mengambil sebuah tongkat hitam panjang._

 _"Mendekatlah. Kau bisa melihat ini," Sehun berkata ketika melihat kekhawatiran Jongin._

 **BAB 1** **4**

Sehun memegang tongkat untuk memeriksanya. "Aku meminta ini dibuat dengan tangan. Aku baru mnerimanya satu minggu yang lalu. Meskipun mendesak aku tidak yakin akan benar-benar menggunakannya, aku memesannya dengan kau ada dalam pikiranku, Jongin."

Mata Jongin melebar karena perkataan Sehun.

"Aku akan membuatmu terbakar dengan sisi kulit ini," Sehun berkata pelan. Cairan hangat mengalir di antara paha Jongin pada perkataannya yang nyata. Sehun memutar pergelangan tangannya, mengirim pukulan beberapa inci di udara, dan menangkapnya karena jatuh. Jongin memandang dalam kekaguman. Satu sisi tongkat di tutupi oleh bulu coklat gelap yang terlihat mahal. "Dan sisi yang berbulu ini akan menenangkan rasa sakit." Sehun meneruskan.

Mulut Jongin kering, pikirannya kosong.

"Kita mulai sekarang. Membungkuk ke depan dan letakkan tanganmu di lutut," Sehun menginstruksi.

Jongin melakukan perintahnya, nafasnya berhembus tak menentu. Sehun datang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Jongin memberinya pandangan miring yang khawatir. Api memancar dari mata Sehun ketika dia menatap tubuh Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik. Membuatku frustasi karena kau tidak menyadarinya, Jongin. Tidak di cermin. Tidak di mata pria lain. Tidak di dalam jiwamu."

Jongin menutup matanya ketika Sehun mencapai dan membelai punggungnya, kemudian pinggangnya sebelah kiri dan pantatnya. Gairah berdesir pada dirinya.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan hukuman meskipun harus melukai kulitmu. Begitu mulus. Putih. Lembut," gumam Sehun, jari panjangnya menjelajah di sepanjang belahan pantat Jongin. Kelopak matanya tepejam kuat. Emosi menyentak di tenggorokannya, membingungkannya. Suara Sehun benar-benar mempesona.

Jongin tidak membuka matanya sampai Sehun berhenti membelainya.

"Buka pahamu dan angkat punggungmu. Ini akan memberiku kepuasan untuk melihat payudaramu yang bagus sementara aku memukulmu." katanya.

Jongin mengatur posisinya, mengangkat punggungnya. Dia terengah ketika Sehun menjangkau ke depan, menangkup salah satu payudaranya. Sehun mencubit putingnya, dan Jongin gemetar dalam gairah.

"Sekarang tekuk lututmu sedikit. Lututmu akan membantumu menahan pukulan. Seperti ini. Ini sempurna. Dengan posisi seperti ini aku harap kau menerima setiap pukulan yang kuberikan."

Jongin lupa pada jari Sehun yang begitu berani dan telapak tangannya yang hangat ketika dia memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Jongin. "Kulitmu begitu lembut. Aku akan memberikan lima belas pukulan."

Sisi kulit dari tongkat menampar pantatnya. Matanya melebar, dan Jongin berteriak. Sengatan rasa sakit memudar cepat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ya," Jongin menjawab jujur, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun memukulnya lagi, kali ini pukulannya mengenai garis lembut dari pantat terbawahnya. Sehun memegang pundaknya ketika Jongin jatuh sedikit ke depan dari pukulan.

"Kau memiliki pantat yang indah," Sehun berkata, suaranya terdengar rendah dan parau. Sehun memukulnya lagi, "Aku menyetujui pelarianmu. Pantatmu halus dan kencang dan montok. Pantat ideal untuk dipukul."

Jongin bernafas keras ketika pukulan itu menderanya lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin rasa sensasi terbakar dari pukulan itu berpindah ke klitorisnya? Inti tubuhnya terasa panas dan geli. Sehun mendaratkan pukulan lagi, dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Sakit?" Sehun bertanya, dia berhenti.

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Jika ini terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa mengatakannya. Aku akan meringankan pukulannya."

"Tidak... aku bisa menerimanya," Jongin berkata gemetar.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup pinggulnya, kemudian menekan selangkangannya pada Jongin. Jongin terengah merasakan penis panjang Sehun berdenyut pada sisi dari pantatnya.

"Di sana," Sehun berkata. "Itulah bagaimana kau akan menyenangkan aku."

Pipi Jongin memanas. Rasa panas pada klitorisnya meningkat. Sehun bersandar dan mendaratkan pukulan lagi dan lagi dengan suara pecah yang tajam. Pada saat ia siap untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir, pantat Jongin seoalah terbakar.

Mungkin Sehun sadar akan pahanya yang gemetar, kemudian dia bergumam, "Tetap stabil." Dan ia mencengkram pundak Jongin. Sehun menekan tongkat pada pantatnya yang tersengat, dengan hati-hati mengarahkan pukulan terakhirnya. Sehun mengangkat tongkat itu dan mengayunnya.

Sebuah teriakan meletus dari mulut Jongin tak terkendali pada dampaknya. Sehun menangkap tubuhnya yang roboh ke depan.

"Shhhh," Sehun menenangkan. "Bagian ini telah selesai."

Jongin berteriak gemetar saat Sehun membalik tongkat itu dan mulai mengosokkan bulu diseluruh pantanya yang terbakar. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Rasa geli di klitorisnya menjadi pengganggu—rasa sakit yang membakar. Jongin rindu untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri, memberikan tekanan. Apakah tongkat di tangan Sehun berpengaruh pada tubuh telanjangnya—atau itu karena krim perangsang yang Sehun berikan.

Hanya berfikir tentang Sehun menggosok bagian lunak di klitorisnya dengan jarinya yang panjang membuat Jongin mengerang. Dia merasa gelisah. Tiba-tiba, Sehun berhenti memukul pantatnya dengan bulu dan mendorong Jongin untuk berdiri dengan tangan di pundaknya.

Jongin berbalik pada Sehun karena dorongannya, merasa aneh... bingung... terangsang. Sehun tidak memegang tongkat lagi. Jongin hanya berdiri, merasa gembira saat Sehun menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Jongin. Lebih baik dari yang pernah aku bayangkan," Sehun bergumam, ibu jarinya menyapu pipi Sehun. "Apakah kau menangis karena kesakitan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa, manis?"

Tenggorokanya terlalu berkerut untuk bisa berbicara. Disamping itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, meskipun dia ingin.

Sehun mengayun rahangnya dengan tangannya.

Menjadi gendut dalam sebagian besar hidupnya, dan terlalu tinggi sebagai perempuan, Jongin selalu merasa besar dan canggung. Tapi Sehun lebih tinggi darinya. Berdiri di sampingnya, dia merasa kecil, lembut... feminin. Jongin sadar tangan Sehun gemetar.

"Sehun, tanganmu gemetar," Jongin berbisik.

"Aku tahu. Aku kira karena terlalu banyak menahan diri. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan kekuatanku agar tidak membungkuk padamu setiap detiknya dan bercinta secara liar denganmu,"

Jonhin mengerjap terkejut. Sehun seolah memperingatkannya dan ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, seolah menyesali apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Aku lebih suka memukulmu di atas lututku sekarang. Itu akan memberikan kesenangan yang luar biasa padaku untuk memilikimu di pangkuanku, dengan kemurahan hatiku. Tapi kau sangat lembut. Jika pukulan itu terlalu banyak, aku tidak akan bisa memaksamu untuk melanjutkannya."

"Tidak. Aku ingin meneruskannya," Jongin, bisiknya parau. Jongin menatap mata Sehun. "Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, Sehun."

Kelopak matanya berkedip. Sehun terus membelai pipinya dengan ibu jarinya, mengamatinya lekat. "Baiklah," akhirnya Sehun berkata, terdengar pasrah. "Tapi pertama-tama datanglah ke perapian."

Jongin mengikutinya, tapi Sehun berjalan memutar ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan segera kembali," katanya.

Jongin menunggu di depan perapian, panas dari perapian disatukan dengan gairah tubuhnya menciptakan perasaan asing antara kelemahan dan kegembiraan. Sehun kembali beberapa saat kemudian membawa sisir besar.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menyisir rambutmu dan biarkan sedikit kering oleh perapian."

Jongin memandangnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Sehun memberinya senyum kecil, senyum malu-malu.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan diriku sedikit."

Jongin balik tersenyum gemetar padanya, dan karena keinginannya, memutar Sehun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sensasi yang berlawanan dari rasa santai dan antisipasi tajam yang tumbuh saat Sehun memisahkan rambutnya, mengumpulkan dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, tarikan sensual dari sisir itu melandanya. Kepalanya terkulai.

"Apakah kau tertidur?" Sehun bergumam di belakangnya. Suara Sehun membuat putingnya menusuk dalam kesadarannya. Rasa geli membakar klitorisnya semakin besar. Krim yang hebat.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya merasa nyaman."

Sehun menarik sisir dari akar rambut ke semua bagian untuk mengeringkan bagian yang menggantung di atas pinggangnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat rambut seperti milikmu. Merah keemasan. Sehun bergumam keras. Sehun mengusap pantatnya yang geli, membuatnya bergetar, dan mendesah pasrah. Sehun meletakkan sisir di atas rak.

"Begitu banyak ide untuk membuatku tenang. Lebih baik dilanjutkan saja. Ikuti aku."

Sehun berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di bagian tengah, pahanya terbuka.

Pandangannya turun ke pangkuan dalam perintah sunyi. Jongin sadar—berbalik dengan geram. Dia telanjang dan Sehun berpakaian dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan. Jongin menelan ludah dengan gugup ketika ia melihat ereksi Sehun menekan bagian selangkangannya—batang penisnya berada di sepanjang paha kirinya.

Jongin melihat pemandangan itu dengan terpesona, Jongin turun di sofa pada tangan dan lutut Sehun, menyatukan pahanya kemudian menjadi lebih rendah. Sehun membuka tangannya di sepanjang tulang rusuk dan pinggang Jongin, menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

Ketika ia sudah mantap, dadanya yang membengkak ditekan pada paha kiri luar Sehun, perut Jongin menutupi sepanjang paha Sehun, dan pantatnya melengkung di atas paha kanan Sehun. Sehun menyapukan tangannya di sepanjang pinggang, pinggul, dan pantat, dan Jongin merasa ereksi Sehun bergerak di tulang rusuknya.

"Ini adalah posisi yang tepat yang akan kau ambil untuk pukulan pantat di atas lutut. Kau mengerti?" Sehun bertanya, tangannya yang hangat membelai pantat Jongin sekarang. Sarafnya masih meremang, tidak nyaman, dari pukulannya.

"Ya," Jongin berkata, mengangguk pada saat yang sama. Rambutnya jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Ada satu hal lagi," Sehun berkata.

 **TBC**

 _geser ke kananㅋㅋㅋㅋ_


	16. BAB 15

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Ini adalah posisi yang tepat yang akan kau ambil untuk pukulan pantat di atas lutut. Kau mengerti?" Sehun bertanya, tangannya yang hangat membelai pantat Jongin sekarang. Sarafnya masih meremang, tidak nyaman, dari pukulannya._

 _"Ya," Jongin berkata, mengangguk pada saat yang sama. Rambutnya jatuh ke wajahnya._

 _"Ada satu hal lagi," Sehun berkata._

 **BAB 1** **5**

Sehun dengan hati-hati merapikan kembali rambut Jongin pada salah satu pundaknya. Sehun dengan ringan mendorong tangannya ke belakang kepala Jongin dan dahinya ditekan ke dalam kain lembut sofa. "Aku akan sering menutup matamu untuk memukul pantatmu. Aku ingin kau benar-benar berkonsentrasi penuh pada tanganku, merasakan hukumanmu—gairahku. Tapi untuk sekarang, tundukkan wajahmu dan tutup matamu."

Jongin menatupkan kelopak matanya agar tertutup dan menggeliat-geliat di pangkuannya. Dia merasa Sehun tegang.

"Apa? Apakah ini menggairahkanmu?"

"Aku—aku pikir begitu," Jongin berkata, kebingungan. Dia pikir Sehun benar. Tikaman dari gairahnya hilang oleh kata-kata Sehun. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? "Pasti karena krim," dia bergumam.

Sehun memukul pantatnya lagi. "Mari kita berharap ini lebih dari krim," Sehun bergumam, dan Jongin mendengar senyuman di suaranya. "Tetap seperti itu sekarang, atau aku akan memukul pantatmu lebih keras."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pantat kanan Jongin, kemudian sebelah kiri, berganti ke kanan dalam rangkaian cepat, suara meletus menggema di telinganya saat Sehun berhenti. Jongin menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikan erangannya. Sehun sangat berpengalaman dalam memukul pantat; pukulannya tepat, tegas, cepat tapi tidak tergesa-gesa. Sehun mendaratkan pukulan yang lain, meliputi pantat dan paha atasnya. Pantatnya mulai terbakar dengan cara yang berbeda dari pukulan tongkatnya.

Tangan Sehun mulai melambat, panas membara bergaung lagi di kulitnya. Jongin juga belajar cukup cepat dimana Sehun paling suka memukulnya bagian terbawah garis pantatnya. Setiap kali Sehun memukulnya disana, penis Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba padanya dan dia merasa ketegangan melompat dalam pahanya. Tamparan tangan Sehun bertambah panas sama dengan pantatnya. Kehangatan dari getaran penisnya, juga, melalui bahan celananya ke kulit Jongin.

Sehun mendaratkan pukulan di garis terbawah pantatnya, kemudian tiba-tiba merenggut seluruh pantatnya dan mengangkat kuncian pahanya, memutarnya pada ereksinya. Jongin merintih bercampur dengan sedikit geraman liar. Klitorisnya berubah dari panas menjadi terbakar karena tekanan dan kesadaran tajam dari gairahnya.

Jongun merasa pusing, hangat, seoalah dia terbakar dari dalam. Dia ingin hal lain selain berputar dalam pangkuannya dan mendapat tekanan pada klitorisnya—untuk membungkuk pada ereksi Sehunsecara liar—sesuatu yang memalukan. Sehun merendahkan pinggul Jongin dan kembali memukul pantatnya. Saat ia berhenti setelah rentetan pukulan cepat dan meletakkan pantat Jongin di telapak tangannya dengan rakus, kontrol Jongin pecah.

"Oh, Sehun—tidak. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi," Jongin mengerang, menggeliat di pangkuannya. Sehun menenangkan, pipi pantatnya masih diremas dalam telapak tangan Sehun.

"Apakah ini terlalu menyakitkan?" Sehun bertanya tegang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku terbakar."

Selama beberapa detik yang penuh kehawatiran, Sehun tidak bergerak. Kemudian ia melepas pantat Jongin dan menyelipkan tangan diantara pahanya. Jongin merintih kesakitan panik saat ujung jari Sehun meluncur di sepanjang bagian luar kewanitaannya. Ereksi Sehun menegang padanya.

"Ya Tuhan... kau sangat basah," Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata. Terdengar takjub. Jongin terlalu gembira untuk malu—terlalu jauh. Jongin tersentak saat Sehun menaruh tangannya di pundaknya, memintanya berdiri.

"Kemarilah," perintah Sehun dengan nada keras.

Oh, tidak. Apakah dia membuat Sehun jengkel lagi? Sehun mendorong Jongin berdiri di atas lututnya dengan bantuannya.

"Mengangkang di pangkuanku," pinta Sehun.

Rambut Jongin yang hampir kering menyebar di sekitar pundaknya dan punggungnya saat ia melakukan tawaran Sehun. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin, menenangkan rasa panas wanita itu, pantatnya yang terbakar berada di paha Sehun. Sehun merapikan rambut ke belakang pundak Jongin, mengekspos dadanya. Pandangannya terpaku pada dada Jongin, bibir atasnya melengkung sedikit dalam geraman.

"Lihatlah itu," Sehun berkata pelan. "Putingmu hampir sama merahnya dengan pantatmu." Pandangannya berkedip ke seluruh wajah Jongin. "Begitu juga pipimu, Jongin—dan bibirmu. Kau menikmati hukuman, manis. Dan itu sangat menyenangkanku. Akan lebih baik untuk bercinta dengan vagina basahmu yang mungil."

Organnya mengepal menyakitkan. Sehun membuka tangannya yang lebar disekitar tulang rusuk Jongin dan merendahkan kepalanya, membawa payudara Jongin untuknya. Jongin tegang, mengharapkan kegembiraan, isapan kuat yang Sehun lakukan di ruang kerja, tapi sebaliknya—Sehun mengerutkan sedikit bibirnya, mencium salah satu putingnya yang bengkak, kemudian satu lagi dengan manis.

"Begitu sempurna," bisiknya. Tangannya bergerak cepat.

Kegembiraannya menusuk saat dia sadar Sehun membuka celananya. Sehun menyelipkan kepalanya diantara dada Jongin, dan bibirnya menghisap sedikit dan menjilat dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.

Klitorisnya mendesis, menyiksanya. Pinggul Jongin mengejang di pangkuan Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Jongin mencengkram kepala Sehun dan menjadi liar, kehangatan terdengar di tenggorokannya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun menenangkan, mata birunya menyala oleh gairah. Dia memindahkan tangannya, menyelipkannya turun ke pinggang Sehun. Jongin merintih ketika Sehun menyelipkan tangannya diantara labia lembutnya. Sehun menyentuh klitorisnya. Itu saja. Satu sentuhan.

Jongin meledak seperti gudang dinamit.

Dia sulit mengetahui apa yang Sehun lakukan, begitu banyak kenikmatan membanjiri dirinya saat ini. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun terus membelai klitorisnya sampai badai klimaks melanda. Sampai jauh, Jongin tahu Sehun mengutuk dengan kasar dan menekan Jongin mendekat ke tubuhnya—seolah Sehun ingin menyerap getaran orgasmenya. Jongin menggeleng pada Sehun, tak berdaya menghadapi orgasmenya.

Sehun menggeser tangannya. Jongin berteriak saat dia merasa Sehun menekan jari panjang pria itu ke vaginanya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, dia terlentang di sofa disamping Sehun, dan Sehun menatapnya saat dia terengah-engah.

"Kau belum pernah bersama pria. Benar, kan?"

Nafasnya berdesir membeku. Ini bukan pertanyaan tapi tuduhan.

"Tidak," kata Jongin, melanjutkan sambil terengah-engah. Kenapa dia melihat Jongin seperti itu? "Aku sudah bilang padamu."

Kemarahan menyala di mata Sehun. "Kapan tepatnya kau bilang padaku kau masih perawan, Jongin? Karena aku sungguh ragu aku akan melewatkan informasi penting tergelincir di pikiranku," sergahnya.

"Saat... sebelum kita masuk ke kamar malam ini," katanya, menunjuk bodoh pada pintu kamar tidur Sehun. "Kau tanya apakah aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, dan aku bilang..."

"Maksudku kau jangan pernah membiarkan seorang pria menghukummu. Mendominasimu. Bukan... bercinta," Sehun bergumam dengan kata-kata tajam. Sehun tersentak berdiri dan mondar-mandir di depan perapian, menyapukan jari-jarinya melalui rambutnya yang pendek. Dia terlihat sedikit gila.

"Sehun, apa—"

"Aku tahu ini adalah kesalahan," Sehun bergumam pahit. "Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Bibir Jongin menganga terkejut. Sehun pikir ini adalah kesalahan? Sehun menolaknya?

Sekarang... Gambaran segar ingatannya dan sensasi yang menyerang kesadarannya, bagaimana liarnya dia, bagaimana dia hilang kendali oleh gairah dan kebutuhan.

Jongin mengulang kembali pelajaran meyakitkan dari masa kecilnya—saat ini, salah satu hal terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah mengingat malam ini. Hal ini menyebabkan rasa malu yang lebih besar dari pada mengekspresikan kebutuhan—dan membuat salah satunya menjadi lemah, merasa rendah diri, dan perasaan jujur akan melemparkanmu seolah kau adalah sampah.

Air mata menyamarkan pandangannya, Jongin putus asa meraih selimut khasmir yang terlempar di sudut sofa. Dia memakai selimut itu di tubuh telanjangnya sebelum dia berdiri. Sehun datang mendekat ketika melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya.

"Aku akan pergi," jawab Jongin, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jongin, berhenti sekarang juga," Sehun memerintah, suaranya tenang... mengintimidasi.

Jongin berhenti dan meliriknya. Sakit dan kemarahan dari dalam dirinya meningkat, mengencangkan tenggorokannya, "Kau hanya kehilangan akal dengan aku di sekitarmu." Jongin berteriak.

Sehun memucat.

Jongin berbalik tepat pada waktunya untuk mencegah Sehun melihat air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Oh Sehun sudah cukup melihat kerapuhannya malam ini. Oh Sehun sudah melihat lebih dari cukup untuk seumur hidupnya.

 **TBC**

gimana chingu? ㅋㅋㅋ

sehunnya ngeselin ya

review juseyo~


	17. BAB 16

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Jongin berhenti dan meliriknya. Sakit dan kemarahan dari dalam dirinya meningkat, mengencangkan tenggorokannya, "Kau hanya kehilangan akal dengan aku di sekitarmu." Jongin berteriak._

 _Sehun memucat._

 _Jongin berbalik tepat pada waktunya untuk mencegah Sehun melihat air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Oh Sehun sudah cukup melihat kerapuhannya malam ini. Oh Sehun sudah melihat lebih dari cukup untuk seumur hidupnya._

.

.

.

 **BAB 1** **6**

Dua hari kemudian, Sehun menatap keluar jendela limosin-nya saat Ravi berbelok turun di sepanjang jalan rumah perkotaan dengan batu bata menarik. Seorang teman menginformasikan padanya bahwa Kim Taehyung menerima warisan rumah dari almarhum orang tuanya, Yuri dan Yunho. Tapi Taehyung lebih suka mendapatkan kekayaan rumah di Wicker Park menjadi miliknya.

Galeri seni Kim berjalan sangat baik. Rupanya teman sekamar Jongin memiliki selera yang baik dan sentuhan bisnis yang bagus—sepanjang itu sopan, tenang, dan teliti yang menarik banyak pecinta karya seni.

Sehun juga tidak bisa menyangkal untuk mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang gay. Bukan masalah pilihan seksual teman sekamarnya, pikir Sehun, saat Ravi terdiam. Taehyung-lah yang menjamin pada malam selanjutnya agar teman sekamar Jongin yang lainnya tidak bisa menyentuh wanita itu.

Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia sentuh—Taehyung menambahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Akibatnya Sehun mengerutkan dahi pada saat Ravi membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Bayangan Jongin yang hancur saat ia meninggalkan kamarnya di malam itu membakar kesadarannya selama ribuan kali.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap, menggerutu pelan, saat Jongin melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Ingin menghentikannya tapi mengerti pasti, ekspresi keras kepala pada wajahnya yang cantik bahwa Jonhin tidak ingin mendengarkan Sehun pada saat itu. Sehun sangat marah pada wanita itu karena membuatnya berada pada situasi seperti ini, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena melihat hanya apa yang ingin dia lihat.

Ya, dia tahu Jongin polos, tapi tidak untuk tingkatan itu. Dia tahu dia lebih baik melepaskannya. Demi kebaikan.

Di sinilah dia berdiri. Sehun mengetuk pintu kayu bercat hijau gelap dengan perasaan aneh karena kebulatan tekad untuk mundur. Darimana obsesi aneh ini datang? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa Jongin tidak sadar telah menangkapnya dalam lukisannya beberapa tahun lalu? Kepemilikan Jongin akan dirinya cepat berlalu, tapi sebuah kekhawatiran yang singkat.

Sehun ingin menghukum Jongin dan memilikinya untuk pelanggaran polosnya. Sehun tahu dari Mrs. Han kalau Jongin tidak datang ke rumah untuk melukis. Penghindarannya dari rumah Sehun membuatnya marah—sangat tidak rasional, tapi nalarnya tidak bisa menenangkan emosinya. Sehun masih belum memutuskan—saat dia mengetuk pintu lagi—apakah dia di sini untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin dan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dia tidak akan diganggu lagi oleh perhatiannya. Atau dia ingin meyakinkan Jongin dengan semua konsekuensinya karena telah membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya lagi.

Perasaan yang bertentangan yang terjadi padanya melukainya dan membuatnya frustasi, termasuk Minseok—yang selalu menyejukkan keadaan buruknya—menyembunyikan diri dari Sehun seperti golongan lima angin topan.

Pintu depan terbuka dan seorang pria berambut coklat bertinggi sedang—terlihat lebih muda dari usianya yang dua puluh delapan—memandangnya muram. Dia pasti baru datang dari galerinya, karena dia memakai pakaian kerja setelan abu-abu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jongin." Sehun memulai.

Taehyung memandang pada interior rumah, dengan cemas, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan mundur, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Dia membawa Sehun ke ruang tamu dengan dekorasi menarik.

"Silahkan duduk. Aku akan lihat apakah Jongin ada di rumah," kata Taehyung,

Sehun menganguk dan membuka kancing jaketnya sebelum dia duduk. Ia mengalihkan diri dengan mengambil katalog dari atas bantal di sampingnya, mendengar semua suara di rumah perkotaan yang luas itu—tidak terdengar langkah kaki di tangga. Halaman di katalog itu terlipat, seolah seseorang baru saja mempelajari isinya. Ini adalah daftar lukisan yang akan dijual di tempat lelang lokal.

Taehyung masuk lagi ke ruang tamu beberapa menit kemudian. Sehun mendongak dan meletakkan katalog di sampingnya.

"Dia bilang dia sibuk," kata Taehyung, terlihat agak kurang nyaman dengan pesan yang dia bawa.

Sehunn mengangguk pelan. Ini seperti yang dia perkirakan.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa aku akan menunggu sampai dia tidak sibuk?"

Taehyung mengalami kesulitan saat ia menelan ludah seperti saat _Apple Dobbed*_. Dia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menjawab dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, tetap tanpa Jongin. Taehyung memberikan tatapan minta maaf. Sehun tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu," Sehun meyakinkannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Oh Sehun. Kita belum pernah berkenalan dengan pantas."

"Kim Taehyung," kata Taehyung, menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Maukah kau duduk denganku sambil aku menunggu?" pinta Sehun.

Taehyung terlihat sedikit tercengang dengan permintaan Sehun, tentu saja, tinggal, tapi dia terlalu sungkan untuk membantah. Dia duduk di kursi yang terbentang di meja kopi.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia terganggu olehku," kata Sehun, menyilangkan kakinya dan sekali lagi mengambil katalog.

"Dia tidak terganggu."

Sehun menatap Taehyyng.

"Dia marah… dan terluka. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu terluka."

Sehun berhenti, menunggu untuk rasa sakit yang muncul dari kejujuran Taehyung agar menghilang. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Aku memperlakukannya dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan," Sehun akhirnya mengaku.

"Seharusnya kau malu," kata Taehyung, kemarahan terdengar di suaranya yang tenang.

Sehun menyadari kalau dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Taehyung dan dua teman sekamar Jongin yang lain di studio tato.

"Ya benar," kata Sehun, mendengarkan dengan baik. Sehun menutup matanya singkat penuh penyesalan pada apa yang dia dengar. Sehun berpikir tentang kesegaran Jongin di malam lalu, rasa manisnya.

Ingatan tentang vagina Jongin telah menetap di pikirannya seperti virus yang kuat, tumbuh lebih besar saat Sehun mencoba untuk menghindarinya: rambut merah keemasan, lembut di antara paha putihnya yang lentur; lembut, labia padat; lapisan paling licin, celah kecil paling ketat yang pernah dia sentuh.

Dia ingat bagaimana memukul pantat Jongin dan dia menyukainya… bagaimana dia merasakannya. "Sayang sekalli," Sehun meneruskan, menunjukkan pada Taehyung, "Rasa maluku tidak cukup untuk membuatku menjauh. Aku mulai berpikir tidak ada yang _mungkin sama_."

Taehyung terlihat terkejut. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan berdiri.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi dan melihat apakah Jongin datang untuk—menyelesaikan proyeknya."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak ada di sini," Sehun berbisik.

Taehyung terpana pada ucapan Sehun dan berhenti di samping kursinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jongin menyelinap keluar dari pintu belakang dua puluh detik yang lalu—kalau aku tidak salah." kata Sehun, sambil dengan malas melipat halaman katalog. Dia mengambil keuntungan dari ekspresi terkejut Taehyung untuk menahannya. "Kalian?" Tanya Sehun.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kau harus melihat ini. Kapan Jongin melukis ini?"

Taehyung mengerjap dan mencoba kembali dari keterkejutannya. "Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menjualnya di galeriku tahun lalu. Aku senang melihatnya kembali ke pasaran pada tingkat pelelangan. Aku ingin memilikinya kembali, menjualnya dengan harga yang pantas, dan memberikan keuntungan lebih untuk Jongin." dia mengerut. "Jongin telah menjual banyak lukisannya selama beberapa tahun untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Aku benci memikirkan apa yang harus dia tinggalkan—beberapa dari mereka sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Hidup Jongin hanya cukup untuk makan selama setahun sebelum kami bersahabat. Aku mungkin tidak sanggup untuk menjual karyanya untuk harga yang kupikir seimbang, mengetahui dia tetap relatif tidak tahu, tapi akhirnya aku memberinya lebih dari harga sebuah kantong bahan makanan." Dia mengangguk pada katalog.

"Jika kau bisa menguasai dari beberapa bagian istimewa, aku yakin aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang mengagumkan. Jongin mulai membuat namanya di lingkungan seni. Aku yakin penghargaan yang dia menangkan darimu, dan penghargaan berikutnya, juga membantu."

Sehun berdiri dan mengancingkan jaketnya. "Aku yakin kau mendukung pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kau bisa menjadi teman baik untuknya. Bisakah kau memberiku kartu namamu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, tapi aku terlambat untuk meeting."

Taehyung terlihat tidak bisa memutuskan, kemudian meraih kantongnya dengan napas seorang pria yang ingin mengakui sesuatu yang amat dicintainya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun, menerima kartu nama Taehyung.

"Jongin adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Aku pikir—aku pikir kau lebih baik menjauh darinya."

Sehun sedikit mengamati Taehyung yang terlihat khawatir sebelum memutuskan selama beberapa detik. Taehyung terlihat tidak nyaman. Teman Jongin itu lebih melihat dengan kelembutan dan bukannya tipe melihat klien mana yang menguntungkan. Kegetiran naik pada diri Sehun—pada kekurangannya dari cara bertahan yang berbeda.

"Kau benar." Sehun berkata saat ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu, tidak bisa menjaga kepasrahan yang keluar dari nada bicaranya.

"Jika aku memang pria yang lebih baik, aku akan mengikuti saran itu."

.

.

.

Hal yang diharapkan tiba juga: Jongin bekerja seperti pencuri malam ini. Lukisan itu membuatnya kembali, meskipun keadaan tidak bisa dipertahankan melingkupinya.

Jongin mencampur cat warnanya dengan cepat, menggunakan cahaya dari lampu kecil yang dia letakkan di meja untuk membantunya melihat. Dengan putus asa berusaha menangkap dengan teliti warna dari langit tengah malam sebelum cahaya berubah.

Ruangan santai itu terbalut dengan cahaya, membiarkannya untuk melihat lebih jeli, gedung yang bercahaya berlawanan dengan latar belakang langit beludru di malam hari. Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang pintu studio yang tertutup, menunggu dengan tenang. Detak jantungnya mulai memukul telinganya dalam keheningan yang menakutkan. Sebuah bayangan terlihat tebal dan terbentuk di belakang kamar, menipu matanya. Mrs. Han meyakinkannya kalau dia akan sendirian di rumah malam ini. Sehun ada di London, dan Mrs. Han pergi menemui temannya di pinggiran kota.

Namun, Jongin tidak merasa sendirian sejak beberapa detik ia keluar dari lift menuju ruang pribadi Sehun.

Apakah tempat ini dihantui oleh orang hidup? Mungkin saja Sehun masih ada di rumah mewah ini. Namun kehadirannya memberatkan pikiran Jongin—sampai ke kulitnya—membuatnya tertusuk dalam kesadaran yang datang dari sentuhan yang tidak nyata.

Bodoh, Jongin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri, meletakkan kuas ke kanvas dan membuat coretan panjang, penuh energi. Sudah empat hari sejak dia berdiri telanjang dan memamerkan tubuh di kamar Sehun. Sehun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Sehun menghubunginya dalam beberapa kesempatan, dan menjadi saat memalukan untuknya ketika dia kabur lewat pintu belakang seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin terpikir untuk melihatnya lagi—ketakutan.

 **TBC**

nb:

 _ **Apple Dobbed** * : _permainan mengambil buah apel pada saat Hallowen.

geser ke kanan ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	18. BAB 17

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Bodoh, Jongin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri, meletakkan kuas ke kanvas dan membuat coretan panjang, penuh energi. Sudah empat hari sejak dia berdiri telanjang dan memamerkan tubuh di kamar Sehun. Sehun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Sehun menghubunginya dalam beberapa kesempatan, dan menjadi saat memalukan untuknya ketika dia kabur lewat pintu belakang seperti orang bodoh._

 _Jongin terpikir untuk melihatnya lagi—ketakutan._

.

.

.

 **BAB 1** **7**

 _Kau ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertemu dengannya, mendengarkannya. Kau ketakutan kau akan berakhir dengan memohon padanya seperti orang bodoh untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai di malam itu._

Lengan Jongin membuat gerakan menyayat di depan kanvas.

Tidak pernah. Dia tidak pernah memohon pada pecundang yang sombong itu.

Rambut di lengannya berdiri dan Jongin memandang dari atas pundaknya lagi. Mendengarkan dan mencari hal-hal yang tidak biasa, Jongin kembali fokus pada lukisan. Dia seharusnya tidak kembali ke sini, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan bagian ini. Jongin tidak pernah istirahat jika dia tidak mau, dan itu bukan karena Sehun yang telah membayarnya. Ketika satu lukisan telah masuk dalam darahnya, itu tidak akan memberinya kebebasan sampai lukisan itu selesai.

Jongin mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk berkonsentrasi.

Hantu Sehun—hantunya sendiri—membuat pikirannya terpecah.

 _Kau berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh sementara Sehun memukulmu dengan tongkat; kau terkulai di pangkuannya, telanjang bulat, dan membiarkannya memukul pantatmu seperti anak kecil._

Rasa malu membanjiri kesadarannya. Mengapa dia begitu putus asa, menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya sebagai orang gemuk, memiliki pria seperti Sehun yang telah menunjukkan hasrat padanya sampai dia rela mengorbankan harga dirinya? Bagaimana bisa dia mengijinkan diri Sehun untuk merendahkan dirinya di malam itu? Seberapa jauh dia akan berjalan jika Oh Sehun mengatakan dia menginginkan itu?

Pikirannya membuatnya malu. Jongin membawa keluar kesedihannya pada kanvas, akhirnya menemukan daerah iri hati dari daya cipta penuh konsentrasi yang dia cari dengan putus asa. Satu jam kemudian Jongin berdiri di samping lukisannya dan menghapus cat berlebihan dari kuasnya. Dia menggosok pundaknya untuk menenangkan ketegangan yang hampir memukulnya secara berulang. Teman-temannya selalu terkejut saat dia mengatakan bagaimana beban fisik bisa menjadi bagian besar dari lukisan.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan Jongin menenangkannya dengan memijat. Dia melihat sekeliling.

Sehun memakai kemeja putih terang dan bukannya koleksi pakaian gelapnya. Sehun tidak memakai jaket, dan lengannya digulung ke belakang. Jam tangan emasnya berkilat di kegelapan. Jongin berdiri tanpa bergerak, merasa dia bermimpi.

"Kau melukis seolah setan yang menguasaimu."

"Kau terdengar seolah mengerti seperti apa," Jongin menjawab dengan suara ketat.

"Aku pikir kau tahu."

Bayangan Sehun berjalan sendirian di jalanan gurun masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Jongin luluh dari rasa terharu dan perasaan mendalam pada peristiwa itu selalu bangkit. Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari lehernya yang sakit dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Mrs. Han bilang kau ada di London malam ini."

"Aku kembali untuk keperluan mendadak."

Jongin hanya memandangnya selama beberapa saat, terdiam, melihat cahaya dari kaki langit yang memantul di mata Sehun.

"Aku tahu," kata Jongun akhirnya, berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan pergi."

"Berapa lama kau berencana untuk menghindariku?"

"Selama kau masih ada?" Jongin menjawab cepat. Terdengar tanda dari kemarahan dalam suaranya seolah bisa meledakkan kemarahan dan kebingungan Sehun. Jongin mulai berjalan melewati Sehun, kepalanya tertunduk, tapi Sehun meraihnya dan membungkus tangannya di sekeliling lengan atas Jongin, menghentikan Jongin.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Suara Jongin terdengar marah, tapi dia terkejut merasa air mata membakar matanya. Bertemu lagi dengan Sehun sudah cukup buruk, tapi mengapa dia menyelinap seperti ini, menangkap ketidaksadarannya, dan sifat mudah diserangnya?

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku sendiri?"

"Aku ingin jika aku bisa, percayalah," jawab Sehun, suaranya dingin, sedingin salju beku di musim dingin.

Jongin berputar agar bisa melarikan diri, tapi Sehun mengencangkan genggamannnya, membawa Jongin ke samping tubuhnya. Hal selanjutnya yang Jongin tahu adalah wajahnya yang ditekan oleh dada Sehun yang keras dan kemeja yang berbau segar—dan lengan Sehun yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Benar-benar minta maaf."

Pada saat itu, Jongin kehilangan semua kehendaknya dan bersandar pada Sehun, membebankan berat tubuhnya pada Sehun, menerima kekuatan dan kehangatan Sehun. Tubuh Jongin gemetar oleh emosi. Jongin terpusat pada sensasi dari belaian tangan Sehun pada rambutnya. Kemudian, ketika Jongin menganalisa perubahan ingatan sementaranya, dia sadar arti nada bicara Sehun saat melakukannya. Jongin merasa suara Sehun terdengar tandus dan tanpa harapan—dan putus asa. Sehun bukanlah pria jahat, dia mengakui itu. Sehun tidak merendahkannya dengan memberinya tatapan penuh hasrat malam itu.

Jongin hanya sangat marah padanya karena Sehun tidak menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah cukup melihat kurang pengalamannya. Emosi membengkak di dadanya.

Jongin mendorong Sehun, menemukan pengaruh tak tertahankan yang dia butuhkan. Sehun melepasnya perlahan, tetap menahannya di dalam lingkaran lengannya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapu pipinya, menolak untuk melihat Sehun.

"Jongin."

"Tolong. Jangan bilang apa-apa." kata Jongin.

"Aku bukanlah pria yang tepat untukmu. Aku ingin semuanya jelas."

"Baiklah. Sangat jelas."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada jenis hubungan dengan gadis seusiamu, pengalaman, kecerdasan, dan bakat yang layak. Aku minta maaf."

Hatinya tertekan oleh kesakitan dari perkataan Sehun, tapi dia tahu Sehun benar. Menggelikan jika berpikir sebaliknya. Sehun bukanlah untuknya.

Betapa jelas sekali? Bukankah Taehyung telah berulang kali mengatakan padanya beberapa hari lalu? Jongin menatap kosong pada saku kemejanya. Jongin merindukan untuk lepas; untuk dia berada disana dalam bayangan Sehun yang memeluknya. Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan memberinya tekanan, memaksa Jongin untuk melihatnya. Saat Jongin melihatnya dengan kewaspadaan, dia melihat mata Sehun mengerjap.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba, memandang rendah pada belas kasihannya. Sehun menangkap lengan bawahnya, dan dia berhenti.

"Aku sangat buruk jika menyangkut tentang wanita," Sehun sedikit berteriak. "Aku melupakan kencan dan janji. Aku kasar. Satu hal yang menjadi tujuanku adalah seks… dan aku mendapatkannya dengan caraku," Sehun mengatakan dengan kasar, membuat Jongin terkejut dan memandang ke arahnya. "Pekerjaanku adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak bisa hilang kendali atas perusahaaanku. Aku tidak ingin. Itulah aku."

"Kenapa kau sulit mengatakan padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa kau datang malam ini?"

Wajah dan rahang Sehun mengeras, seolah dia menekan dirinya untuk meludahkan sesuatu yang pahit. "Karena aku tidak bisa menjauh."

Jongin bimbang selama beberapa detik, kebingungan. Ingatan tentang rasa malunya di malam itu muncul lagi, mencerahkan pikirannya. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjauh, kau harus mencari seniman lain atau pergi dari tempat kerjaku."

"Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," kata Sehun, suaranya mengintimidasi. Sekali lagi, langkahnya bimbang.

Jongin hampir tidak bernapas pada rasa gengsinya yang cukup untuk membuatnya keluar dari pintu.

.

.

.

Beberapa malam kemudian, rasa sakit ini tetap ada, tapi Jongin mengelola untuk membaginya—dalam pikiran dan jiwanya. Hal terburuk yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat ponselnya berbunyi dan dia melihat Sehun mencoba menghubunginya. Hal itu merugikannya dibanding ketika dia mengabaikan kata-kata panggilan itu.

Hal itu sangat memberatkan bagi Jongin untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya pada hari Sabtu malam yang ramai saat menjadi pelayan di High Jinks. Dia begitu sibuk, dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan Sehun atau lukisan atau kekesalannya pada _lounge_ yang memainkan music dengan suara keras pada pukul dua pagi. High Jink adalah pemberhentian akhir paling polpuler di Wicker Park—lingkungan bar di Bucktown. Tempat ini diciptakan untuk para professional muda perkotaan dan pelajar yang lebih tua. Sementara banyak bar tutup pada pukul dua, tiga, atau empat, High Jinks tetap buka sampai jam lima pagi pada Sabtu malam, melayani para penggila pesta dan para peminum. Sabtu malam selalu melelahkan bagi Jongin—dan menguji kesabarannya—tapi dia berusaha tidak kehilangan kesempatan kerja yang salah satunya; mendapat tip yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dari pada malam biasanya.

Jongin menaruh nampan di tempat tunggu pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya pada sang pemilik, Kim Suho, paling tua, sering membantah, kadang menyenangkan seperti boneka teddy—yang menjadi bartender malam ini.

"Kau bilang pada Namjoon untuk menahan mereka di pintu."

Jongin berteriak di antara suara musik dan keriuhan pada keramaian. "Kita kelebihan kapasitas."

Jongin meneguk soda yang dia simpan di tempat tunggu dan bersandar di bar saat Suho mendatanginya, dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke sudut jalan dan membeli semua jus lemon yang mereka miliki di rak," Suho berteriak, menunjuk pada toko bahan makanan lokal yang tetap buka sepanjang malam. "Si bodoh Lay lupa menaruh lemon pada daftar pesanan, dan aku sibuk dengan koktail klasik."

Jongin mendesah. Langkahnya akan membunuhnya, dan dia tidak ingin menghargai ide berjalan sejauh lima blok. Tenang… akan mengagumkan bisa menghirup udara segar selama beberapa menit dan memberi jeda telinganya dari suara musik yang kencang.

Jongin mengagguk pada Suho dan melepaskan celemeknya.

"Bilang pada Yura untuk menjaga wilayahku?" teriaknya.

Suho mengangguk padanya untuk tidak khawatir, dia akan menjaga segalanya. Suho memberinya sebanyak dua puluh item dalam daftar, dan Jongin keluar dari keramaian.

 **TBC**

geser ke kanan ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	19. BAB 18

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Jongin mengagguk pada Suho dan melepaskan celemeknya._

 _"Bilang pada Yura untuk menjaga wilayahku?" teriaknya._

 _Suho_ _mengangguk padanya untuk tidak khawatir, dia akan menjaga segalanya. Suho memberinya sebanyak dua puluh item dalam daftar, dan Jongin keluar dari keramaian._

.

.

.

 **BAB 18**

Hanya ada empat botol jus lemon yang tersisa di rak toko bahan makanan. Kasir yang terlihat mengantuk itu membangunkan dirinya untuk menemukan botol yang lain di ruang penyimpanan. Saat Jongin berjalan kemballi ke _High Jinks_ beberapa menit kemudian—membawa belanjaannya—Jongin melihat di samping jalan ada keramaian orang berjalan ke arah tempat parkir mobil mereka dan ia berhenti.

Dari mana mereka semua?

Jongin kebingungan saat dia tiba di blok tempat _High Jinks_ berada. Jongin berhenti di pojokan saat dia melihat lebih dari lusinan orang keluar dari bar, pintu kayu besar terbanting menutup di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di _High Jinks_?" Jongin bertanya pada tiga orang pria.

"Kebakaran di ruang penyimpanan," salah satu pria berkata, suaranya yang terdengar masam menjelaskan dia tidak menikmati acara minum malam harinya yang terhenti lebih awal untuk alasan keamanan.

"Apa?" Jongin memanggil, tapi pria itu mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan. Jongin terburu-buru menuju bar, peringatan. Dia tidak mencium bau asap apa pun atau mendengar sirine. Tukang pukul mereka, Namjoon, tidak berada di tempat saat Jongin membuka pintu dan mengamati ke dalam.

Tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat.

Jongin berhenti di pintu masuk bar, menatap, kaget. Bar ini, tadinya ramai—dipenuhi oleh pelanggan dua puluh menit yang lalu, sekarang benar benar kosong dan sepi. Apakah dia telah masuk ke area temaram?

Jongin menyadari adanya gerakan di belakang bar. Membuatnya keheranan, dia melihat Suho membersihkan gelas dengan pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Suho?" tuntutnya sambil mendekat. Tentu saja dia tidak akan berdiri cuek di sana jika terjadi kebakaran di ruang belakang?

Bosnya memandang ke arah Jongin dan menaruh gelas bir. "Aku menunggu untuk memastikan kau kembali dengan selamat," kata Suho, sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk. "Aku akan pergi ke kantorku. Memberikanmu sedikit keleluasaan."

"Tapi apa?"

Suho menunjuk di atas bahunya sebagai penjelasan. Jongin berputar. Dia membeku saat Sehun duduk di salah satu meja, salah satu kakinya dilipat di depannya. Dinding lebar menghalangi Sehun dari pandangan Jongin saat dia masuk. Hatinya melakukan lompatan khas ketika dia mengamati Sehun. Meskipun dia terkejut, dia mencatat kalau Sehun memakai jeans dan ada bayangan jambang di wajahnya.

Dia terlihat—sangat—bukan Sehun, sedikit berantakan, sangat berbahaya—tetap seksi seperti neraka. Mungkinkah dia berjalan sendirian lagi malam ini?

Sehun mengunci Jongin dengan pandangannya saat ia menunggu dengan tenang.

"Dia ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi," Suho berkata pelan di belakangnya. "Dia pasti ingin lebih. Aku minta maaf jika kau tidak ingin bicara dengannya, tapi dia bukanlah seorang pria yang bisa kutolak."

"Uangnya lah yang tidak bisa kau tolak," gumam Jongin kecut dalam napasnya, kegelisahan dan kejengkelan terdengar dalam suaranya. Apa yang pria itu lakukan di sini? Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja agar dia bisa menyelesaikan proses untuk melupakan Sehun? Apakah Sehun benar-benar membuat kekacauan untuk menutup bar karena dia ingin berbicara dengan Jongin?

Kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Siapa yang kau permainkan?

Jongin berpikir pahit saat dia berbalik untuk menaruh jus lemon di bar.

Suho merespon kerutannya dengan malu-malu, "Apa yang diinginkan pria itu?"

Suho memandang sebelum dia berjalan menuju kantornya. Jongin hanya bisa membayangkan tentang Sehun yang membayar pemilik bar untuk mengosongkan tempat ini pada malam yang menguntungkan baginya.

Jongin menggunakan waktunya untuk membongkar kantong belanjaan dan menaruh botol jus lemon di konter, lehernya meremang dengan kesadaran dari pandangan Sehun padanya. Ia membiarkan Sehun berjuang dengan segala gangguan menunggu selama beberapa detik lebih lama. Sehun tidak akan mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan malam ini.

 _Dia mengosongkan bar hanya untuk berbicara denganku?_

Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan suara kegembiraan dalam dirinya. Saat dia berpikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghindari Sehun, dia berbalik dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sehun.

"Jadi gelandangan, benar, kan? Terasa sedikit meyakinkan untukku kalau kau tidak akan menghina pelayanan seorang pelayan koktail, benarkan?" Sindir Jongin sambil mendekat.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mendapatkan pelayananmu. Tidak malam ini."

Pandangan dipenuhi kemarahan saat bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun akan sindirannya. Jongin berharap untuk melihat kelemahan Sehun yang menjadi hiburan bagi tantangannya. Sebaliknya, Jongin melihat keletihan dan... apakah ini penyerahan diri? Pada Oh Sehun?

"Duduklah," kata Sehun dengan pelan.

Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dalam diam saat Jongin duduk.

Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, tapi Jongin menahannya. Sikap Sehun memalukan, menyuruh pergi ratusan orang dari bar dan menutup bisnis sesuai permintaanya untuk bertemu Jongin pada waktu yang dia inginkan.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya," kata Sehun, "Aku tahu aku telah melukaimu. Aku tahu ada kesempatan baik untukmu memandang rendah padaku... Bahkan, menakutiku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku harus memilikimu. Sepenuhnya. Berulang kali... dan semuanya."

Jongin mendengar detak jantung di telinganya selama beberapa detik yang menegangkan, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan dirinya.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu geram pada pria ini dan tetap begitu menginginkannya seperti perintah biologis, seolah bernapas?

"Aku tidak dijual," kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kerugian yang aku lakukan tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun bersandar ke depan dan mengistirahatkan lengan bawahnya di meja. Dia memakai kaus katun berwarna biru gelap berlengan pendek. Tidak ada Rolex. Jongin mengulang kembali dengan jelas bagaimana kacaunya dia saat dia pertama kali melihat tangan Sehun yang besar dan lengan berototnya. Jongin membeku.

Sekarang dia tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan itu.

"Aku kira aku kehilangan sedikit jiwaku, dalam hal ini bersamamu. Aku telah memutuskan, kenyataannya aku di sini malam ini," Sehun mengatakan maksudnya, ia menatap bosan pada Jongin. "Aku sudah mengambil sebagian dari dirimu."

"Kau tahu tidak seperti itu," jawab Jongin, meskipun dia ketakutan kalau Ian benar. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kau akan melukaiku?"

"Banyak alasan," Sehun yakin bahwa hati Jongin merosot beberapa inci. "Aku sudah bilang padamu—aku gila kontrol. Apakah kau tahu saat aku menjual _Oh_ _Technologgy Worldwide_ pada penawaran umum, aku menawarkan jabatan CEO?" tanya Sehun, menunjuk pada perusahaan sosial media yang luar biasa sukses yang dia dirikan dan kembangkan, kemudian dijual. "Itu adalah posisi yang paling menyenangkan, tapi aku melepasnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa membangun ide dewan pengurus yang bisa memveto keputusan mu?" tanya Jongin dengan marah. "Kau mengontrol semuanya sepanjang waktu, benar, kan?"

"Benar sekali. Kau memahamiku lebih baik dari yang kusadari."

Kenapa senyumnya mengandung kepahitan dan kesenangan?

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu sesuatu yang harus kau tahu. Aku pernah bersama seorang gadis sekali. Dia hamil dan aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Itu adalah sebuah bencana. Dia tidak bisa patuh pada sikap mengontrolku, dan aku tidak hanya berbicara di kamar, meskipun tempat itu cukup buruk. Dia pikir aku adalah salah satu orang jahat."

Bibir Jongin terpisah keheranan. Ada sedikit keraguan, pada kesungguhannya, ekspresinya yang hampir marah, meskipun dia berbicara kebenaran.

"Apa yang terjadi pada bayinya?" tanya Jongin, pikirannya melekat pada potongan informasi yang tak terduga tentang kehidupan Oh Sehun.

"Dasom kehilangannya. Menurut dia, itu semua karena aku."

Jongin terbelalak, menatap kehinaan pada ekspresinya, matanya mengerjap gelisah. Sehun yakin kalau Dasom salah tentang pernyataannya. Tetap saja... keraguan masih tersisa.

"Dengan berakhirnya pernikahan kami, istriku takut padaku. Aku percaya dia mengingatku sebagai jelmaan setan. Mungkin juga dia benar. Tapi yang lebih benar, aku adalah orang bodoh. Seseorang berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang bodoh."

"Dan aku yang ke dua puluh tiga," jawab Jongin.

Ekspresi Sehun datar, alisnya berkerut. Jongin ingin mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sebuah insting di dalam dirinya memperingatkan tentang apa yang Sehun katakan. Perasaan tenggelam tidak dapat dihindari Jongin juga pengalaman mengatakan padanya, keras dan jelas, bagaimana dia akan menanggapi.

Mulut Sehun mengeras. "Untuk membuat segalanya jelas—Aku ingin memilikimu secara seksual. Seluruhnya. Sesuai keinginanku. Aku menawarkanmu kesenangan dan pengalaman. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku tidak punya hal lain untuk ditawarkan."

Jongin menelan dengan susah payah ketika mendengar kata yang dia harapkan dan takutkan. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah kau ingin membawaku pada jaringanmu."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Ini bukanlah rayuan, Sehun," kata Jongin, terdengar jengkel saat dia benar-benar disakiti.

"Aku tidak datang untuk merayumu. Aku membuat pengalaman sebanyak mungkin dan menghargaimu, tapi aku tidak menawarkanmu janji palsu. Aku sangat menghormatimu," Sehun menambahkan dengan berbisik.

"Dan pengalaman ini akan berakhir kapan pun kau terpenuhi?"

"Ya, atau kapanpun kau beri, tentu saja."

"Kapan semua itu terjadi? Setelah satu malam? Dua malam?"

Senyumnya menyeramkan. "Aku pikir mungkin butuh lebih lama daripada menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku. Transaksi menguntungkan yang paling lama. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa berkata untuk kepastiannya. Kau mengerti?"

 **TBC**

Sehun emang pengen minta ditebasㅋㅋㅋ

review juseyo~


	20. BAB 19

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Dan pengalaman ini akan berakhir kapan pun kau terpenuhi?"_

 _"Ya, atau kapanpun kau beri, tentu saja."_

 _"Kapan semua itu terjadi? Setelah satu malam? Dua malam?"_

 _Senyumnya menyeramkan. "Aku pikir mungkin butuh lebih lama daripada menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku. Transaksi menguntungkan yang paling lama. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa berkata untuk kepastiannya. Kau mengerti?"_

.

.

.

 **BAB 19**

Perasaan Jongin sekarang terancam untuk terbahak-bahak dari tulang rusuknya, meskipun berada di garis depan peperangan yang mengancam dari dalam dirinya. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan dia tahu itu. Namun...

"Ya," kata Jongin. Tegangan bergulung lebih ketat dengan detak tak tentu dari jantungnya.

"Dan kau setuju melakukan ini?"

"Ya."

 _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

"Lihat aku, Jongin."

Jongin melihat ke atas, dagunya seolah memantang. Tatapan Sehun menelusurinya, mencari. "Aku katakan padamu sebelumnya bahwa kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan kemarahan membuatmu bodoh," kata Sehun dengan lembut.

Ini, lebih dari segalanya, membuatnya marah.

"Jika aku pikir aku terlalu muda untuk membuat keputusan, sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya," Jongin berteriak. "Aku memberimu jawabanku. Terserah padamu apa kau bisa menerima atau tidak. Ya," ulang Jongin.

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar.

"Baiklah," katanya setelah beberapa menit, santai, dan ini karena jika Jongin membayangkan semua pemasalahannya. "Kalau begitu beres. Aku punya pertemuan penting di Paris pada Senin pagi yang tidak bisa ku batalkan. Aku lebih suka menunda hal pertama di pagi hari."

"Oke." kata Jongin ragu, mengalihkan tiba-tiba dari perubahan pembicaraanya. "Jadi... Aku akan menemuimu saat kau kembali."

"Tidak," kata Sehun, berdiri. "Sekarang semua sudah diputuskan, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku. Bisakah kau pergi selama beberapa hari?"

Apakah dia serius?

"Aku… Aku pikir bisa. Aku tidak ada kelas pada hari Senin, tapi ada di hari Selasa. Aku kira, aku bisa melewatkan satu kelas."

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah pukul Tujuh pagi."

"Apa yang aku bawa?"

"Paspormu. Kau punya, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku belajar selama beberapa bulan di Paris selama tahun seniorku. Pasporku masih berlaku."

"Hanya paspor dan dirimu saja. Aku akan menyediakan semua yang kau butuhkan."

Jongin praktis menjawab tanpa bernapas pada jawaban Sehun. "Bisakah kita pergi agak terlambat? Saat ini hampir pukul tiga pagi."

"Tidak, jam Tujuh. Aku punya daftar perjalanan. Kau bisa tidur di pesawat. Aku punya pekerjaan yang akan kulakukan di penerbangan." Tatapannya mengerjap di wajah Jongin saat ia berdiri. Ekspresi kerasnya melembut sedikit. "Kau akan tidur di pesawat. Kau terlihat lelah."

Jongin hendak mengatakan kalau Sehun juga terlihat lelah, tapi menyadari dia belum lama melakukannya. Semua kelelahan yang dia rasakan padanya mulai dari percakapan mereka nampaknya telah hilang.

Sekarang Sehun memperoleh kemauannya.

"Tolong, kemarilah."

Sesuatu pada ketenangannya, suara Sehun yang memerintah membuat napas Jongin membeku di paru-parunya. Jongin hanya setuju untuk berhenti lari dari Sehun, dan Sehun tahu itu. Apakah Sehun mencoba untuk membuktikan kekuasaannya pada Jongin?

Jongin berdiri dan mendekatinya perlahan. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di samping pinggang Jongin, mata malaikatnya yang gelap bercahaya karena emosi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mulut Jongin dengannya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin dan Jongin membuka—terengah. Lidah Sehun tenggelam di mulut Jongin. Kehangatan menyerang organnya. Ah, Tuhan. Ini, Jongin mengerti.

Kebijaksanaan melepaskan kehangatan semacam hasrat. Jongin mengerang, kesegaran, kesiapannya atas kebutuhannya menyengatnya seperti tamparan pada otot tegangnya.

Pada saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat berada di antara pahanya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu," kata Sehun di samping Jongin yang gemetar, karena kepekaan bibir, "Bahwa aku akan berhenti jika aku bisa. Aku akan menemuimu beberapa jam lagi."

Jongin berdiri di sana, tidak sanggup untuk bernapas sampai pintu depan bar menutup di belakang Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin pergi tidur malam itu, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa tidur.

Kegembiraan tidak mau meninggalkannya. Dia bangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi, membuat dan meminum kopi, makan sereal, dan mandi. Menatap pada klosetnya, dia merasa perasaannya tenggelam.

Apa yang akan dia pakai agar cocok untuk berpergian bersama Oh Sehun?

Karena dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang pantas, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sepasang jeans favoritnya, boots, tank top dan tunik hijau sage yang terlihat bagus untuk kulitnya. Jika dia tidak bisa menjadi elegan, mungkin dia harus merasa nyaman. Jongin menghabiskan waktu untuk menata dan meluruskan rambut panjangnya—yang mana jarang dia lakukan—dan memakai maskara dan lip glos. Jongin mengamati dirinya dicermin saat ia telah selesai, mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Ini harus dilakukan.

Meskipun kenyataannya Sehun mengatakan Jongin tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, Jongin memasukkan pakaian dalam, beberapa pakaian ganti, perlengkapan _jogging,_ alat-alat mandi dan paspor ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Jongin meletakkan tasnya di samping pintu dan berjalan ke dapur, di mana Taehyun dan Suga duduk di meja dapur. Taehyung selalu bangun lebih awal, meskipun di hari minggu, tapi Suga tidak. Jongin ingat kalau Suga bekerja sampai larut malam pada akhir pekan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku senang aku bisa berjumpa dengan kalian," kata Jongin, menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya, meskipun tahu dia tidak akan meminumnya—rasa gugup tentang Sehun yang akan berada di sana dalam beberapa menit mulai membuat perutnya kacau. "Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari," kata Jongin, memutar wajahnya ke arah temannya.

"Pergi ke Ann Arbor?" Suga bertanya sebelum dia mengiriskan garpunya pada waffle yang dipenuhi sirup.

Orang tua Jongin tinggal di Ann Harbor, Michigan.

"Tidak," kata Jongun, menghindari tatapan heran dari Taehyung.

"Lalu, kemana?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Um... Paris."

Suga berhenti mengunyah dan mengerjap ke arah Jongin. Jongin hendak menjelaskan saat dia mendengar ketukan lembut di pintu depan. Dia menaruh cangkir kopinya dengan suara keras, menyebabkan kopi terpercik ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya saat aku kembali," Jongin meyakinkan Taehyung saat dia menggunakan handuk untuk membersihkan pergelangan tangannya. Jongin mulai beranjak keluar dari dapur.

Taehyung berdiri. "Apakah kau pergi dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Ya," kata Jongin, ragu—mengapa dia merasa bersalah atas pengakuannya.

"Hubungi aku sesegera mungkin," Taehyung bersikeras.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu besok," Jongin meyakinkan.

Bayangan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah ekspresi kekhawatiran Taehyung. Sialan. Jika Taehyumg gelisah, itu pasti karena alasan yang bagus. Apakah ini salah satu keputusan terbodoh yang ia buat dalam hidupnya?

Jongin membuka pintu depan dan semua pikirannya tentang Taehyung dan kebijaksanaan melawan kebodohan lenyap seketika. Sehun berdiri di tangga teratas, memakai celana biru gelap, kemeja putih dengan kancing yang terbuka di lehernya, dan jaket kasual bertudung. _Well,_ meskipun dia terlihat cukup enak untuk dimakan, setidaknya Sehun tidak memakai setelan tanpa celanya—mengingat bagaimana Jongin berpakaian.

"Kau siap?" Sehun bertanya, mata birunya menelusuri tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan meraih ransel dan tas tangannya.

"Aku… Aku tak tahu mesti memakai apa," Jongin berkata, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," Sehun berkata saat mengambil tasnya. Sehun memandangnya sekilas saat Jongin mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Jantungnya seakan melompat saat Sehun memberinya senyum tipis. "Kau sempurna."

Pipinya merona karena pujian Sehun, dan dia senang Sehun telah berbalik.

Sehun memperkenalkannya pada supirnya, Ravi, pria keturunan Spanyol berusia pertengahan dengan senyum yang menyenangkan. Ravi seketika mengambil dan menyimpan tas Jongin sementara Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Jongin meluncur ke salah satu kursi—mirip sofa, mengamati kemewahan yang melingkupi limosin yang elegan ini. Kesan yang paling menyenangkannya adalah keempukan dan kelembutan dari kursi serta aroma—campuran aroma kursi kulit dengan aroma laki-laki yang menarik dan bersih. Layar yang ada di televisi mati, tapi laptop Sehun terbuka di atas meja antara dua kursi kulit. Musik klasik terdengar dari _stereo surround sound. Bach—the Bradenberg concertos_ , Jongin mengenalinya setelah beberapa detik. Sepertinya pilihan yang sempurna untuk Sehun—pria dan musiknya keduanya presisi secara matematis dan sangat menggetarkan jiwa.

Sebuah botol dingin yang baru dibuka dari label minuman soda yang Jongin sukai diletakkan di meja dekat laptop Sehun. Sehun melepas jaketnya dan meluncur ke kursi di sampingnya.

"Kau cukup tidur?" Sehun bertanya padanya saat ia duduk dan mobil mulai bergerak perlahan di jalan.

"Sedikit," Jongin berbohong.

Sehun mengangguk, tatapannya meluncur ke wajah Jongin. "Kau terlihat cantik. Aku suka rambutmu seperti ini. Kau jarang meluruskannya, kan?"

Pipi Jongin memanas lagi, sekarang karena rasa malu. "Itu membuang waktu."

"Kau punya begitu banyak rambut," Kata Sehun, senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. Mungkin dia sadar Jongin merona. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku sangat suka tiap helainya. Apakah kau tidak keberatan kalau aku bekerja?" Sehun bertanya dengan keengganan. "Semakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya di sini dan di pesawat—semakin baik aku bisa secara total fokus padamu saat kita ada di sana."

"Tentu saja," Jongin meyakinkan, sedikit terkejut oleh begitu cepatnya Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Jongin tidak keberatan Sehun bekerja. Dia suka melihat Sehun sementara sebagian dirinya yang hebat berpusat di tempat lain.

Sehun memakai kacamata?

 **TBC**

geser~


	21. BAB 20

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Semakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya di sini dan di pesawat—semakin baik aku bisa secara total fokus padamu saat kita ada di sana."_

 _"Tentu saja," Jongin meyakinkan, sedikit terkejut oleh begitu cepatnya Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan._

 _Jongin tidak keberatan Sehun bekerja. Dia suka melihat Sehun sementara sebagian dirinya yang hebat berpusat di tempat lain._

 _Sehun memakai kacamata?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 20**

Jongin melihat Sehun memakai sepasang lensa mengkilap, lensa yang bergaya. Jari tangannya meluncur cukup cepat di atas keyboard yang sanggup membuat asisten administrasi yang paling pandai menjadi iri. Aneh... memikirkan tangan Sehun yang lebar, maskulin bisa bergerak begitu cekatan dan teliti.

Sehun akan menggunakan tangan itu untuk bercinta dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Jongin tidak bisa mempercayainya. Pria pertama yang bercinta dengannya adalah Oh Sehun.

Sensasi yang hebat dan hangat turun di pinggang terbawah dan organ kewanitaannya. Jonhin meneguk minuman soda dinginnya dan memaksakan dirinya menatap keluar jendela. Begitu banyak pertanyaan berdengung di kepalanya. Saat mereka melewati jalan layang dan beberapa mil menuju ke Indiana, Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Sehun, kemana kita pergi?"

Sehun mengerjap dan menatapnya, memberi kesan padanya bahwa Sehun seakan baru saja tersadar dari konsentrasinya. Sehun menatap keluar jendela.

"Ke bandara kecil di mana aku menyimpan pesawatku. Kita hampir sampai di sana" Kata Sehun, mengetik beberapa tombol di komputernya dan menutup monitor.

"Kau punya pesawat?"

"Ya, aku sering berpergian, kadang terburu-buru. Pesawat mutlak dibutuhkan."

Tentu saja, pikir Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah puas menunggu untuk apapun.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu malam ini di Paris," Kata Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kejutan," katanya, bibir indahnya membentuk senyum kecil.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka kejutan," kata Jongin, tak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya pada mulut Sehun.

"Kau akan menyukai yang satu ini."

Jongin menatap ke mata Sehun dan melihat kilau kegembiraan di sana, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang lain... bara berwarna hitam dan putih. Jongin merasa pernyataan terus terang Sehun tentang hasratnya tak terbantahkan.

Seperti biasanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin menatap keluar jendela, mulutnya terbuka. "Sehun, apa yang kita lakukan?" dia berseru saat Ravi membawa mereka ke landasan.

"Mengemudi masuk ke dalam pesawat."

Mereka masuk ke dalam jet mengkilap yang ada di landasan bandara kecil itu. Jongin merasa seperti Jonah yang tertelan ke dalam perut ikan paus. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Jongin menatap Sehun—kebingungan—saat Sehun tertawa kecil, suara kasar yang menyebabkan kulit di belakang leher dan sepanjang lengan Jonhin meremang dengan waspada. Sehun meraih tangan Jongin diseberang meja dan menariknya duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di rahang Jongin, mengangkatnya, menyapu bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menyelipkan bibir bawahnya pada milik Jongin, menggigitnya. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jongin dan mengerang, ciuman membujuknya berubah menjadi ciuman yang rakus.

Sehun mengangkat kepala Jongin saat mendengar Ravi membanting pintu. Mobil pun berhenti. Jongin menatap Sehun—hampir pingsan oleh ciumannya yang tak terduga.

Sehun bersandar dan meraih tasnya bersamaan saat Ravi mengetuk dan membuka pintu. Jongin mengikuti Sehun keluar dari mobil—merasa linglung, bahagia dan benar-benar bergairah.

Pesawat jet itu tidak seperti apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Mereka naik lift ke lantai dua dan masuk kompartemen yang mewah dengan wet bar, penuh perlengkapan hiburan, beberapa rak, sofa kulit permanen, dan empat kursi bersandaran lebar yang mewah. Gorden mahal menutupi jendela. Jongin tidak pernah menduga sekalipun bahwa dia berada di dalam pesawat.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun ke dalam kompartemen, Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu untuk diminum?" Sehun bertanya sopan.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sehun memilih sepasang kursi malas yang saling berhadapan, sebuah meja berada di antaranya.

"Duduk di sana." kata Sehun, mengangguk pada kursi yang tersisa. "Di sana ada kamar tidur, tapi aku lebih suka kau istirahat di sini. Kursinya bisa diluruskan sepenuhnya dan ada selimut dan bantal di laci," Sehun berkata menunjuk pada rak dari kayu mahoni yang berkilat di pusat hiburan.

"Ada kamar tidur?" Jongin bertanya, merasa gelombang rasa malu oleh kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Sehun duduk di kursinya, seketika menarik komputernya dan beberapa file dari tasnya. "Ya," Sehun bergumam, menatap ke arah Jongin. "Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tidur, sementara aku bisa melihatmu. Kau bebas menggunakan kamar tidur, jika kau ingin. Ada di sana." dia berkata, menunjuk pintu mahoni. "Dan juga kamar mandi, jika kau membutuhkannya."

Jongin berbalik sehingga Sehun tidak menyadari reaksi terkejutnya pada kata-kata Sehun. Jongin kembali beberapa saat kemudian membawa selimut lembut dan bantal yang dia ambil dari laci. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Jongin menyadari pria itu tersenyum kecil sementara dia menatap komputernya.

Jongin duduk dan mempelajari kontrol panel elektronik di lengan kursi panjangnya, berpikir bagaimana cara mengatur sandaran kursinya. Ia akhirnya dapat melakukannya.

"Oh, dan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari komputernya.

"Ya?" Tanya Jongin, mengangkat tangannya dari tombol kontrol.

"Tolong, lepaskan pakaianmu."

Selama beberapa detik, Jongin hanya bisa terbelalak. Detak jantungnya mulai berdenggung di telinganya. Mungkin Sehun menyadari keterkejutannya, karena Sehun menatapnya, ekspresinya tenang. Berharap.

"Kau bisa memakai selimut saat kau tidur," Kata Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku melepas bajuku, jika aku akan menutup tubuhku?" sembur Jongin, kebingungan.

"Aku ingin kau siap untukku."

Cairan hangat mengalir ke organ kewanitaannya. Oh Tuhan bantu dia. Jongin pasti sudah jadi orang yang menyimpang secara seksual seperti halnya Sehun, untuk meresponnya secara sepenuhnya hanya oleh beberapa kata.

Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit dengan lutut gemetar dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Sehun memencet tombol kirim di komputernya, memperbesar detil memo untuk staf seniornya. Untuk kelima puluh kalinya dalam waktu lima menit, tatapannya menelusuri sepanjang garis feminin yang meringkuk di bawah selimut. Meskipun hanya gerakan kecil naik dan turun dari selimutnya mengatakan padanya bahwa Jongin tertidur nyenyak. Sehun dapat menduga dengan tepat bahwa Jongin akhirnya tertidur lelap kira-kira lima jam yang lalu. Sehun menyadari kehadirannya. Jika Sehun kesulitan berkonsentrasi—jika dirinya menderita—Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun melainkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun sendiri yang meminta Jongin melepas pakaiannya.

Sehun duduk dan menatap, terhipnotis saat Jongin melepaskan satu demi satu pakaiannya, sementara mulutnya mengering dan detak jantungnya mulai berdenyut di sepanjang batang ereksinya.

Setiap kali Sehun mengingat tatapan menunduk dan pipi merah muda Jongin, rambut panjangnya—rambut yang mengagumkan yang berdesir di pinggang rampingnya—payudara telanjangnya yang padat dan lezat, puting yang penuh, kaki yang bisa membuat para pria meratap begitu lama, bentuknya indah dan gemulai—dan yang paling tak tertahankan dari itu semua—adalah rambut keemasan yang terlihat lembut berwarna merah berada diantara kedua kakinya, jumlahnya cukup jarang sehingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas labia yang ranum dan belahannya, darah mulai memompa dengan panas ke ereksinya. Karena Sehun memikirkan tentang hal itu terus-menerus, dia mengalami ereksi selama lebih dari lima jam terakhir.

Akan sangat menyiksa jika sampai ia tidak menyentuh Jongin malam ini, tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadikan pengalaman ini seistimewa mungkin untuk Jongin. Siksaan yang lebih buruk adalah ketika dapat menyentuhnya namun tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri.

Ini akan menjadi siksaan yang lezat. Dan Sehun sudah terbiasa menderita.

Sehun membungkuk disamping kursi Jongin. Jongin terbaring miring, menghadap Sehun, wajahnya tenang dan manis dalam tidurnya.

Bibir Jongin berwarna lebih gelap dari biasanya yang berwarna merah muda. Ereksinya menggeliat dari balik celana boxernya.

Apakah mungkin Jongin bisa bergairah saat tertidur?

Sehun memegang selimut di pundak Jongin dan dengan lembut serta perlahan menurunkan selimut sampai kelututnya, keindahan menggiurkan sepenuhnya terpampang di depannya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat dia melihat puting Jongin, ternyata, meruncing dan keras.

Perjalanan erotis macam apa yang dialami seorang yang polos seperti Jongin dalam tidurnya? Tatapan Sehun berkedip dan tertuju pada paha Jongin yang langsing, rambut pirang strawberry diantara paha mulusnya. Cairan apakah yang berkilau di lipatan celahnya? Tentu saja itu hanya khayalan Sehun… pikiran mengada-ada setelah beberapa jam tersiksa oleh gairah.

Sehun melebarkan tangannya di sekitar permukaan lembut dari perut ramping Jongin. Jongin bilang dia kelebihan berat badan saat kecil, tapi Sehun tidak melihat bukti akan hal itu. Kehilangan berat badan pada masa anak-anak pasti menyelamatkannya dari _stretch mark_.

Kulitnya terlihat mulus. Jongin bergeser pelan dalam tidurnya, wajahnya mengencang sebentar, sebelum ia mendesah dan tenggelam kembali dalam tidurnya. Tangan Sehun turun di sepanjang kulit hangatnya, kulit satinnya. Sehun menyentuh, meluncurkan tangannya pada rambut suteranya, meraba diantara bibir kewanitaan yang telah menghantuinya malam demi malam.

Sehun mendengus dalam kepuasan. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Cairan kewanitaannya melapisi jari Sehun. Sehun bergerak, mencari klitorisnya, menggoda Jongin dengan ujung jarinya, memanggil Jongin untuknya dari alam mimpinya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya sesaat di luar vagina Jongin, gairah menikam ereksinya. Vagina itu hangat, basah dan celah yang sempurna.

Tatapannya mengarah ke wajah Jongin saat Jongin membuka matanya.

 **TBC**

geserㅋㅋㅋ


	22. BAB 21

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Sehun mendengus dalam kepuasan. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Cairan kewanitaannya melapisi jari Sehun. Sehun bergerak, mencari klitorisnya, menggoda Jongin dengan ujung jarinya, memanggil Jongin untuknya dari alam mimpinya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya sesaat di luar vagina Jongin, gairah menikam ereksinya. Vagina itu hangat, basah dan celah yang sempurna._

 _Tatapannya mengarah ke wajah Jongin saat Jongin membuka matanya._

.

.

.

 **BAB** **21**

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain saat Sehun menstimulasi klitoris Jongin dengan jarinya. Sehun melihat rona segar menyebar dari pipi hingga ke bibir penuh Jongin.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan agar aku siap?" Jongin bergumam, suaranya rendah dan serak karena baru saja tidur.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan vaginamu. Aku menunggu—menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk tenggelam di dalamnya," Sehun menjentikkan klitoris Jongin dengan tekanan lebih, dan memperhatikan, terpesona saat Jongin terengah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang indah. Oh Tuhan. Sehun akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena berpesta dengan Jongin. Jongin adalah kegilaan yang tidak pernah berakhir dari segala kenikmatan yang terbungkus dalam sosok wanita cantik yang mempesona.

"Telentanglah," Sehun berkata, jarinya tetap memetik dan membelai di antara labia lembut Jongin, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah Jongin saat dia memeriksa dengan seksama reaksi Jongin yang ketara—untuk menipu Jongin, mengukurnya, mengamatinya. Tangan Sehun bergerak pada Jongin saat dia terbaring.

"Sekarang kakimu. Aku ingin melihatmu," Perintah Sehun keras.

Jongin melebarkan paha rampingnya. Tatapan Sehun tertuju di antara kedua kakinya, Sehun meraih tombol kontrol, merendahkan sandaran kaki pada tempat bersandarnya. Sehun berlutut di depan Jongin, tubuhnya berada di antara kaki Jongin yang terbuka. Sehun memindahkan tangannya dan memandang pada organ kewanitaan Jongin, terpesona sepenuhnya.

"Aku biasanya meminta para wanita bercukur untukku," Kata Sehun. "Bercukur meningkatkan sensitivitas. Membuat wanita siap secara total untukku."

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya juga?" Jongin bertanya.

Tatapan Sehun melebar pada wajahnya. Kegelapannya, tatapan mata beludru bersorot dengan gairah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merubah apapun. Kau punya vagina tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Aku mungkin orang yang suka menuntut, tapi aku sangat tahu bahwa lebih baik tidak mengacaukan sesuatu yang sudah sempurna."

Tenggorokan Jongin tertawa saat ia menelan. Sehun menyentuh dan menggunakan jarinya untuk membuka bibir vagina Jongin, membuka lipatan berwarna pink gelap berkilauan dan membuka lapisan licin ke vaginanya. Ereksi Sehun tiba-tiba menggeliat dengan ganas, mengerti tepat di mana dia ingin berada saat itu. Sehun juga ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu, untuk merasakan cairan Jongin meluncur turun di tenggorokannya. Sehun mendambakannya.

Tapi jika Sehun merasakannya, dia harus memilikinya, saat itu juga. Ini sudah kepastian.

Sehun dengan malas bangkit, dan duduk lagi di samping Jongin pada kursi lebar di ruang duduk. Sehun bersandar dan mencium ringan bibir Jongin yang terpisah sambil dia kembali membelai klitorisnya.

"Rasanya enak?" Sehun bertanya, tatapannya menelusuri wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Ya," Jongin berbisik, kekuatan dari responnya meyakinkan Sehun sebanyak bibir merah muda, pipi dan dadanya yang berat. Sehun menjentikkan klitoris Jongin, memberinya lebih cepat, lembut, kembali-dan terus memukul punggung dari jari tangannya. Jonhin terengah, dan Sehun tersenyum. Jongin begitu basah hingga Sehun bisa mendengar dirinya bergerak pada daging lembut Sehun.

"Kau begitu responsif. Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk melihat betapa tingginya kenikmatan yang bisa aku berikan pada tubuh indahmu."

Sehun menggosok klitoris Jongin dengan keras, membuatnya berdenyut.

"Oh... Sehun," Jongin mengerang, memutar bibirnya, mengangkat pinggulnya pada tangan Sehun untuk meningkatkan tekanan.

"Tenang, sayang," Sehun berbisik di samping mulutnya, menarik bibirnya saat dia terengah. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu yang kutolak sekarang. Klimaks lah dengan belaian tanganku."

Sehun menatap, terbakar oleh gairah membara, saat ketegangan di tubuh lembut Jongin terpecah, dan Jongin berteriak dalam kenikmatan. Sehun mencium aroma itu—wangi unik yang keluar dari kulit Jongin saat ia mencapai klimaks. Tak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Sehun meraih mulut Jongin, membungkam rengekan hampir marahnya, memuaskan rasa dahaganya pada rasa manis Jongin.

Saat gelombang kenikmatan akhirnya mereda, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk pundak dan leher Jongin, terengah-engah hampir sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa meredakan ereksinya yang mengamuk sementara terus menghirup aroma Jongin yang memabukkan.

Sehun berdiri dan bangkit, berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Kita akan segera tiba di Paris," Gumam Sehun, mengetik di keyboardnya dan melihat jari yang dia gunakan untuk membuat Jongin klimaks masih berkilau oleh cairannya yang melimpah.

Sehun menutup matanya cepat untuk menghapus bayangan menggairahkan itu. Bayangan itu masih melekat, seperti sudah menempel dalam kelopak matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan ganti pakaian.

"Ganti baju?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberanikan diri untuk memandang tubuh telanjang indahnya yang bergelora karena klimaks. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu cantik: mata gelap bagai bidadari, pucat, kulit lembut seperti gadis Irlandia, tubuh ramping menggairahkan dari dewi Romawi. Sehun melawan keinginan gelap dan mendesak untuk menyambar dan menenggelamkan ereksinya ke dalam surga Jongin seperti binatang liar.

"Ya. Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam," Sehun berkata, cepat.

"Kau membelikan aku sesuatu untuk kupakai?" Jongin bertanya, mata bidadari terbelalak karena terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum muram dan mengalihkan perhatian pada pekerjannya dengan susah payah. "Aku sudah bilang padamu aku akan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan, Jongin."

.

.

.

Jongin pasti kelelahan, karena saat ia melihat kamar tidur pesawat yang luas dan mewah, dia tidak terkejut. Mungkin karena dia mengenal Sehun lebih baik dan mengerti kalau Sehun tidak pernah puas kecuali pada segala hal yang sempurna. Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, dan melihat gaun malam rajutan berwarna hitam tergantung di kamar mandi.

"Minseok bilang untuk mengatakan padamu kalau semua yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam laci atas lemari pakaian di kamar mandi atau di atasnya," Kata Sehun beberapa saat kemudian. "Minseok bilang cuaca di Paris cukup nyaman, enam puluh lima derajat fahrenheit malam ini, jadi stoking bisa jadi pilihan," Sehun menambahkan, menatap pada ponselnya, terlihat jelas membaca pesan dari asistennya yang efisien.

Di dalam lemari mahoni Jongin menemukan sepasang bra dan celana dalam hitam berenda yang indah. Dia menarik salah satu benda berenda hitam lainnya, bingung, sebelum menyadarinya itu adalah _garter_. Rasa malu membanjiri pikirannya tentang Minseok yang mengatur segala pakaian dalam untuknya. Mungkin Minseok menjalankan perintah Sehun sepanjang waktu?

Jemari Jongin menelusuri benda terakhir di lemari itu—stoking sutra. Dia menatap gugup pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan memasukkan kembali garter itu ke lemari. Mungkin saja, Sehun ingin dia memakainya, tapi dia tidak punya rencana untuk memakai garter dan stoking. Disamping itu, Minseok bilang kaus kaki bisa menjadi pilihan, benar, kan?

Di bagian paling atas lemari ada dua buah kotak—satunya terbuat dari karton dan satunya dari kulit. Dia membuka kotak sepatu terlebih dahulu dan bergumam oooooh karena senang saat dia melihat sepasang sepatu hak tinggi super seksi, terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam yang masih terbungkus kertas. Jongin bukanlah penggila sepatu—sepatu joggingnya merupakan sepatu yang paling berharga dan mahal yang dia miliki—tapi jantung seorang wanita pasti berdetak di dadanya—karena dia tidak sabar untuk mencoba sepatu hak tinggi yang mempesona ini. Dia mengenali mereknya dan mengernyit. Harga sepatu itu lebih dari tiga bulan sewa apartemennya.

Merasa bergetar dan juga khawatir, Jongin membuka kotak terakhir. Mutiara berkilauan pada lapisan beludru hitam. Kalung itu memiliki rantai ganda yang indah, antingnya berbentuk sederhana. Kedua benda itu melambangkan kelas bersahaja.

Apakah ini semua adalah bagian dari bayarannya karena menyetujui Sehun untuk memilikinya secara seksual dalam periode tertentu?

Pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikit mual.

Meletakkan kotak kulit itu disampingnya, Jongin bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Mandi air hangat akan menyadarkannya, membantunya membuang segala halusinasi yang timbul perlahan secara diam-diam. Jongin membungkuskan handuk di sekeliling kepalanya untuk menjaga rambutnya agar tetap kering dan berputar kearah air.

Jongin berjalan keluar kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian, kulitnya berkilauan oleh pelembab wangi yang dia temukan di meja.

Dia tetap tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan semua pakaian mahal dan perhiasan yang Sehun sediakan.

"Kita akan tiba dalam satu jam. Kita beruntung. Cuacanya sempurna," suara pria terdengar dari perangkat elektronik, membuatnya terkejut. Jongin menyadari itu adalah suara pilot, yang berbicara pada mikrofon di suatu tempat. Dia berpikir Sehun berada di kompartemen yang lain, menengadah, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya saat di mendengar suara sang pilot.

Sehun berharap Jongin memakai pakaian yang dia belikan untuknya. Sehun akan marah jika dia menolak.

Jongin tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Tidak malam ini. Disamping itu, bukankan dia setuju pada perbuatan gila ini?

Bukankah dia telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis agar bisa merasakan sentuhannya secara menyeluruh?

Jongin mengesampingkan pikiran melodramatisnya dan menuju ke lemari dan mengambil celana dalam sutra dan berenda.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar, merasa sadar diri dan cukup yakin dia akan terjerembab mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi mewah yang dia pakai.

 **TBC**

gimana dengan _surprise_ dari Sehun? ㅋㅋㅋ

review juseyo~


	23. BAB 22

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Bukankah dia telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis agar bisa merasakan sentuhannya secara menyeluruh?_

 _Jongin mengesampingkan pikiran melodramatisnya dan menuju ke lemari dan mengambil celana dalam sutra dan berenda._

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar, merasa sadar diri dan cukup yakin dia akan terjerembab mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi mewah yang dia pakai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 22**

Sehun menengok singkat saat Jongun mendekat—kemudian menengok lagi. Tatapan Sehun datar saat dia menelusuri tubuh Jongin.

"Aku... tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rambutku," Jongin berkata dengan bodoh. "Aku punya jepit plastik di dompetku, tapi sepertinya tidak—"

"Tidak," Sehun berkata, berdiri. Meskipun memakai hak tinggi, Jongin tetap saja tiga atau empat inchi lebih pendek dari Sehun. Sehun meraihnya dan mengelus tangannya di sepanjang rambut Jongin yang tergerai.

Setidaknya Jongin meluruskan rambutnya pagi ini, dan rambutnya tidak terlalu berantakan setelah ia tertidur. Rambutnya terlihat lembut dan berkilauan di samping gaun hitamnya setelah dia menyisirnya, tapi meski pun Jongin benar-benar bodoh dalam hal fashion—Jongin mengerti bahwa pakaian yang dia pakai disebut gaya menyapu lantai.

"Kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang cocok untuk rambutmu besok. Tapi untuk malam ini, kau bisa membiarkannya tergerai. Mahkota indah seperti itu selalu terlihat bagus."

Jongin memberinya senyum ragu-ragu. Mata biru Sehun berkelip memperhatikan pada dada, pinggang dan perutnya, membuatnya memerah oleh rasa malu. Jongin merasa sedikit takut juga sedikit gembira karena melihat betapa lekat gaun tipis ini membungkus pada tubuhnya. Gaun yang menegaskan kesan seksi dan elegan—atau setidaknya gaun ini akan membuatnya berubah, saat dia mengamati wajah Sehun dengan cemas.

Apakah dia senang? Jongin sungguh tidak bisa mengatakan dari ekspresi Sehun yang tak terbaca.

"Aku tidak akan memakai semua ini," Jongin berkata pelan. "Pakaian ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku bisa menawarkan padamu dua hal dalam petualangan ini."

"Ya... kesenangan dan pengalaman."

"Ini memberiku kesenangan yang besar untuk melihat kecantikanmu terungkap. Dan bagimu, pakaian adalah bagian dari pengalaman, Jongin." Tatapan Sehun tenggelam kearahnya, dan dia melepaskan sentuhan pada rambut Jongin, rahangnya terlihat mengencang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikmatinya saja? Tuhan tahu aku menikmatinya," Sehun berkata dengan kasar sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan bunyi klik yang cepat.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Jongin duduk di tengah tengah _Palair-Royal,_ di sebuah meja privat di restoran _Le Grand Véfour_ yang bersejarah. Ia melihat begitu banyak karya seni yang menggiurkan, makanan mewah, antisipasi dengan apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti—oleh tatapan Sehun yang kuat, matanya yang berat tertuju pada Jongin hingga ia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanan, apalagi menikmati makanan yang seharusnya Jongin perlukan.

Semua pengalaman ini hampir tidak bisa menahan godaan.

"Kau sulit makan," Sehun berkata saat pelayan datang untuk membersihkan sisa dari hidangan utama mereka.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Jongin sungguh-sungguh, mengernyit dalam hati pada pikirannya tentang begitu banyak uang dan usaha yang terbuang untuk makanannya yang indah dari daging sapi _bourguignon_ dan kentang tumbuk dengan sop buntut dan _truffle_ hitam yang akan dilemparkan ke dalam tong sampah. Pelayan bertanya pada Sehun dalam bahasa Perancis, dan dia menjawab dengan baik, tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin.

Satu hal yang pasti: Jongin hampir tidak bisa menjauhkan tatapannya dari Sehun sejak dia muncul dari kamar tidur pesawat tadi—memakai tuksedo klasik versi modern dengan dasi hitam sebagai ganti dari dasi kupu kupu, kemeja putih dan sapu tangan terlipat di sakunya.

Sehun menyapa setiap orang di restoran eksklusif sambil mengantarnya menuju meja.

"Kau gugup?" Sehun bertanya pelan saat pelayan menjauh.

Jongin mengangguk, mengerti maksud Sehun. Jongin menatap jarinya yang panjang, ujung jarinya yang kasar dengan malas melingkar di dasar gelas sampanye dan Jongin menahan merinding yang ia rasakan.

"Apakah itu membantumu jika kukatakan bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Jongin mengerjap dan menatap ke wajah Sehun. Mata biru Sehun seperti cahaya bulan sabit di bawah kelopak matanya.

"Ya," sembur Jongin. Dan setelah berhenti. "Kau juga gugup?"

Sehun mengangguk penuh pertimbangan. "Dengan alasan yang bagus, kurasa."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Jongin berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Karena aku begitu bahagia bisa memilikimu, ada kemungkinan aku akan hilang kendali. Aku tidak pernah kehilangan kendali, Jongin. Tidak pernah. Tapi kupikir aku akan mengalaminya malam ini."

Sebuah getaran antisipasi melanda Jongin oleh isyarat peringatan gelap dari nada bicara Sehun. Mengapa pemikiran tentang Sehun yang lepas kendali oleh gairah dapat mengobarkan gairah Jongin sampai ke intinya? Jongin menatap terkejut saat pelayan kembali dan menaruh hidangan penutup yang indah di depannya dan peralatan kopi dari perak di depan Sehun.

" _Est-ce qu'il y aura autre chose, monsieur_?" pelayan bertanya pada Ian.

" _Non, merci_."

" _Trcs bien, bon appétit_ ," pelayan itu berkata sebelum pergi.

"Aku tidak memesan ini," kata Jongin, menatap ragu pada hidangan penutup itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku memesan ini untukmu. Makanlah sedikit. Kau akan membutuhkan tenaga, sayang." Jongin menatap dari bawah bulu matanya dan melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ini adalah masakan istimewa di sini, _palet aux noisettes._ Meskipun jika kau telah memakan sampai kenyang, kau masih menginginkan ini. Percayalah." pinta Sehun lembut.

Jongin mengambil garpunya. Jongin mengerang kecil pada kelezatan sensual beberapa saat kemudian sebagai gabungan antara kue, _mousse_ coklat, hazelnuts dan es krim karamel yang bercampur di tenggorokannya. Sehun tersenyum dan Jongin tersenyum malu padanya, mengambil porsi lain dengan lebih antusias.

"Kau sangat mahir bicara bahasa Prancis," Jongin berkomentar sebelum menyelipkan garpu di antara bibirnya.

"Tidak ada alasan aku tidak bisa. Aku warga Prancis dan juga orang Inggris. Ini membingungkan apakah bahasa keseharianku adalah bahasa Prancis atau Inggris. Warga kota berbicara bahasa Prancis di mana aku dibesarkan; ibuku sendiri orang Inggris."

Jongin berhenti mengunyah, mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Han tentang kakek-nenek Sehun yang akhirnya menemukan anak perempuannya di Prancis utara dan menemukan cucunya juga. Jongin ingin bertanya pada Sehun tentang masa lalunya.

"Kau tidak pernah membicarakan tentang orangtuamu," Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati, mengambil gigitan yang lain.

"Kau juga tidak pernah membicarakan orangtuamu. Apakah kau dekat dengan mereka?"

"Tidak juga," kata Jongin, menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya menyadari bahwa Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan menjauh dari dirinya. "Seluruh hidupku aku mengira mereka menentangku karena aku gemuk, begitulah menurutku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak gemuk lagi, dan pada akhirnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa mereka hanya tidak menginginkanku. Titik."

"Aku minta maaf."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, bermain dengan garpunya. "Kami sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kami tidak bermusuhan atau hal-hal dramatis lainnya. Hanya saja... menyakitkan berada di sekitar mereka."

"Menyakitkan?" Sehun bertanya, berhenti saat dia mengangkat cangkir dari mulutnya.

"Bukan menyakitkan, kurasa. Hanya... aneh." Jongin berkata, mengangkat garpunya.

"Tidakkah mereka menghargai betapa berbakatnya dirimu dalam bidang seni?"

Jongin menutup matanya singkat oleh lezatnya rasa manis seperti permen yang meleleh di lidahnya. "Karya seniku hanya membuat mereka jengkel. Ayahku lebih jengkel dibanding Ibuku," Jongin berkata setelah menelan gigitan terakhir dari kesegaran gula-gula dan menelan. Jongun mengusapkan ibu jarinya sepanjang bibirnya, membersihkan _mousse_ susu coklat dengan ujung lidahnya. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar lezat.

Jongin mendongak saat Sehun melemparkan serbetnya di atas meja.

"Sudah cukup. Waktunya pergi." Kata Sehun, mendorong kursinya ke belakang.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya, terkejut oleh kekasaran Sehun.

Sehun membantunya berdiri. "Jangan dipikirkan." Sehun berkata muram, memegang tangan Jongin. "Hanya ingatkan diriku agar lain kali untuk menahan diri tidak memesan coklat untukmu."

Rasa bahagia membanjiri Jongun disebabkan oleh komentar Sehun, pengaruhnya lebih besar dari pada yang diberikan oleh _palet aux noisettes_ yang lezat.

.

.

.

"Di mana kita akan menginap?" Jongin bertanya saat Ravi meluncur turun pada kegelapan jalan, hampir berbelok ke _rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré_. Tidak seperti perjalanan dari bandara ke restoran—saat Sehun duduk di sampingnya di limosin, tangan Jongin berada di tangan Sehun—Sehun sekarang duduk di seberangnya, sikapnya menjaga jarak saat ia memandang jeli keluar jendela.

"Di hotel George V. Tapi kita tidak pergi kesana dulu."

"Lalu kemana?"

Mobil melambat. Sehun mengangguk mantap keluar jendela. Mata Jongin melebar saat ia mengenali bentuk dan hiasan arsitektur pada gedung _Second Empire_ yang menguasai seluruh blok kota.

" _Themusse de St. Germain_?" Jongin bertanya, dengan bercanda.

Dia merasa familiar dengan museum kuno Yunani dan Italia, saat ia kuliah pasca sarjananya di Paris. Museum ini adalah salah satu istana pribadi yang masih tersisa di kota ini.

"Ya."

Senyuman segera menghilang dari bibir Jongin. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun berkata tenang.

"Sehun, ini lewat tengah malam di Paris. Museum sudah tutup."

Ravi memarkir limosin. Beberapa saat kemudian, pengemudi itu mengetuk pintu belakang sebelum membukanya. Sehun keluar dan meraih tangannya saat Jongin keluar diterangi lampu jalan suram yang berjajar seperti pohon. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin menatap ragu padanya, dan kemudian meraih tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita tidak akan lama. Aku juga ingin kembali ke hotel sama sepertimu. Malah lebih." Sehun menambahkan dengan pelannya.

 **TBC**

Nb:

 _Est-ce qu'il y aura autre chose, monsieur? = Ap_ akah ada yang lain, Tuan?

 _Non, merci. = Tidak, Terimakasih._

 _Trcs bien, bon appétit = Baiklah, Selamat makan._ _palet aux noisettes = makanan prancis—kepingan coklat dengan hazelnut._


	24. BAB 23

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Ravi memarkir limosin. Beberapa saat kemudian, pengemudi itu mengetuk pintu belakang sebelum membukanya. Sehun keluar dan meraih tangannya saat Jongin keluar diterangi lampu jalan suram yang berjajar seperti pohon. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin menatap ragu padanya, dan kemudian meraih tangannya._

 _"Jangan khawatir. Kita tidak akan lama. Aku juga ingin kembali ke hotel sama sepertimu. Malah lebih." Sehun menambahkan dengan pelannya._

.

.

.

 **BAB 23**

Sehun memandu Jongin ke atas trotoar dan menuju pintu kayu dengan lengkungan batu yang dalam. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut, seorang pria elegan dengan rambut abu-abu langsung menjawab saat Sehun mengetuk pelan pada pintu kayu.

"Mr. Oh." dia menyambut dengan ekspresi yang nampak antara campuran rasa senang dan hormat. Mereka masuk dan pria itu menutup pintu di belakang mereka sebelum memencet pada keypad.

Jongin mendengar suara klik yang keras. Cahaya hijau mulai mengerjap pada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sistem keamanan yang rumit.

"Kris. Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih atas kebaikan yang istimewa ini," Sehun menyambut hangat saat pria itu berbalik.

Dua pria itu saling berjabat tangan dalam cahaya samar, jalan masuk yang terbuat dari marmer putih saat Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, kebingungan tapi penasaran. Ini bukanlah jalan masuk untuk tur umum.

"Omong kosong. Ini tidak bukan apa-apa." pria itu berkata dalam nada tenang. Seolah ini adalah semacam misi malam hari secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Bagaimana keluargamu? Monsieor Choi baik-baik saja, aku yakin?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sangat baik, meskipun kami berdua suka memindahkan kucing-kucing baru-baru ini saat kami merenovasi sebagian besar apartemen kami. Kami terlalu tua untuk menggangunya secara rutin, aku ketakutan. Bagaimana kondisi Lord _Stratham_?"

"Nenek bilang kakek menderita setelah operasi lututnya, tapi dia keras kepala dalam hal ini. Dia sembuh dengan baik."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka berdua lain waktu saat kau bertemu mereka."

"Boleh, tapi kau pasti lebih senang bertemu mereka sebelum aku. Nenek berencana untuk menghadiri pembukaan pameran Plygnotus minggu depan."

"Kami beruntung," Kris berkata dengan berseri-seri dan Jongin tidak mengerti tapi merasa Kris mengerti sepenuhnya. Tatapan Kris tertuju pada Jongin dengan ketertarikan yang sopan.

Jongin jelas mengerti kecerdasan dan keingintahuannya.

"Kim Jongin, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Kris Wu. Dia adalah pimpinan di museum St. Germain."

"Ms. Kim, selamat datang," Kris berkata, menjabat tangannya. "Mr. Oh mengatakan pada saya anda adalah seniman yang sangat berbakat."

Kehangatan menyerangnya oleh pengakuan Sehun yang memuji dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Terima kasih. Hasil karyaku bukan apa-apa dibanding apa yang anda tangani di sini setiap hari. Saya senang bisa datang ke museum St. Germain saat saya sedang belajar pasca sarjana di Paris."

"Bukankah ini tempat yang penuh inspirasi dan sejarah?" Kris berkata, tersenyum. "Saya harap bagian yang akan ditunjukkan Sehun pada anda akan memberikan inspirasi yang spesial. Kami sangat bangga memilikinya di sini di museum St. Germain," Kris berkata misterius. "Saya akan meninggalkan kalian untuk melihatnya. Saya sudah mengatur semua untuk kalian. Yakinlah bahwa kalian tidak akan terganggu. Saya sudah menutup penjagaan pada tempat pameran karya seni _Fontainebleau_ untuk kunjungan kalian agar bisa mendapatkan keleluasaan. Saya bekerja di sisi kiri, jika kalian membutuhkan saya," kata Monsieur Kris.

"Kami tidak perlu. Dan aku ingin sekali berterima kasih atas perhatiannya. Aku tahu ini adalah permintaan yang tidak biasa," Kata Sehun.

"Aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan yang bagus," kata Monsieur Kris lembut.

"Aku akan memanggilmu saat kami selesai melihat-lihat. Itu tidak akan lama." Sehun meyakinkan.

Monsieur Kris membungkuk terlihat sangat alami dan anggun dan berjalan pergi.

"Sehun, apa yang kita lakukan?" Jongin berbisik dengan marah saat Sehun mulai membimbingnya menuju ke jalan melengkung, temaram yang berlawanan arah dengan Monsieur Kris.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, sulit untuk mengikut langkah panjang Sehun saat Jongin memakai _stiletto._ Mereka dengan cepat mulai menembus jalan ke dalam rungan tengah yang besar, gedung tua, secepatnya masuk ke area museum yang dia ketahui. Tempat ini adalah museum bergaya tempat pameran karya seni merangkap galeri. Interior di museum St. Germain yang juga istana masih tetap dibiarkan utuh. Berjalan melintasi ruangan memberikan kesan akan kemewahan nan elegan, hidup di istana abad tujuh belas yang menampilkan perlengkapan tak ternilai dan bagian menakjubkan dari seni Yunani dan Romawi.

"Apakah kau ingin aku melukis lagi untukmu, dan inspirasinya disini museum St. Germain?" Jongin mendesak.

"Tidak," Kata Sehun, tidak menatap pada Jongin saat Sehun menariknya, suara dari sepatu hak tingginya di lantai marmer menggema sampai ke langit-langit dan menyapu lantai marmer.

"Kenapa kau tegesa-gesa?" Jongin bertanya dengan heran.

"Karena aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri aku ingin memberikanmu pengalaman ini, tapi aku juga ingin sekali bersamamu sendirian di hotel.

Sehun mengatakannya tanpa berbelit-belit sehingga Jongin tidak dapat berbicara saat mereka melewati tempat pemeran karya seni di sisi kanan dan kiri Jongin, bayangan kaku patung hanya meningkatkan perasan tidak nyata yang dirasakan Jongin. Jongin berpikir segalanya seperti khayalan sepanjang hari, tapi berjalan di tempat paling sepi, halaman istana yang tenang di sebelah Sehun membuatnya kehilangan arah. Sehun berjalan ke dalam lorong panjang yang familiar, tempat pameran karya seni yang sempit dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sehun berhenti begitu mendadak, Jongin hampir jatuh ke depan oleh sepatu hak tingginya, rambutnya jatuh di wajahnya. Jongin menyadari ke mana tatapan Sehun tertuju dan mendongak, kebingungan. Mulut Jongin terbuka karena terpesona.

" _Aphrodite of Argos_." Jongin terengah.

"Ya. Pemerintah Italia mengirimnya sebagai pinjaman pada kami selama enam bulan."

"Kami?" Jongin berbisik dalam nada tenang saat ia menatap patung _Aphrodite_ yang tak ternilai harganya. Cahaya bulan terpancar dari luar bagian melengkung di jendela gedung ke langit-langit, memandikan tempat pameran karya seni dan patung dengan cahaya neon yang lembut. Keanggunan membelit tubuh dan ekspresi indah masuk ke dalam marmer putih dingin begitu mempesona saat bersinar dari bayangan tirai.

"Museum St. Germain adalah milik keluarga kakekku. Oh Kyuhyun adalah penyokong dari museum ini. Koleksinya memiliki banyak kontribusi bagi masyarakat-sebuah persembahan untuk siapa saja yang berbagi dalam kecintaannya pada benda antik. Aku menjabat sebagai dewan pengurus, begitu juga nenekku."

Jongin menatapnya, Sehun secara terbuka memandang dengan kagum dan rasa hormat saat ia mengamati patungnya membuat Jongin terkejut. Rasa terkejut yang menyenangkan. Sehun biasanya adalah tipe orang yang menahan diri. Ada sebuah kerendahan dalam diri Oh Sehun yang tidak Jongin pahami.

"Kau menyukai bagian ini," Ucap Jongin, lebih merupakan pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan, mengingat kembali akan miniatur patung ini di rumah Sehun di Chicago.

"Aku akan memilikinya kalau aku bisa," Sehun mengakui. Senyumnya yang sedikit sedih tertuju pada Jongin. "Tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki _Aprhodite_ , benar, kan? Atau itu yang mereka katakan padaku."

Jongin menelan ludah. Perasaan aneh seakan melayang yang melandanya saat ia berdiri di sana bersama dengan pria penuh teka-teki yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai benda ini secara khusus?" Jongin bertanya.

Tatapan Sehun tertuju padanya, cahaya bulan membuat wajah setegas _Aprhodite_. "Selain dari segi artistik dan keindahan? Mungkin karena apa yang dia lakukan," Kata Sehun.

Kerutan alis Jongin tersambung saat dia melihat lagi pada patung itu. "Dia sedang mandi, bukan?"

Sehun menganguk. Jongin merasa Sehun menatapnya. "Dia mengikuti ritual hariannya tentang kemurnian. Setiap hari, _Aprhodite_ membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan bangkit sekali lagi. Fantasi yang menarik, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongij bertanya sambil menatap Sehun, terjerat oleh bayangan wajahnya dan cahaya bulan yang terpancar di matanya. Sehun meraihnya. Ujung jari Sehun terasa hangat di pipinya, namun begitu dia tetap saja menggigil.

"Itulah mengapa kita membersihkan dosa kita. Aku hanya menggabungkan diriku, Jongin," Kata Sehun pelan.

"Sehun," Jongin memulai, terharu pada nada bicara Sehun. Mengapa dia begitu yakin kalau dia berdosa?

"Jangan dipikirkan," Kata Sehun menyelanya. Sehun berbalik menghadap wajah Jongin sepenuhnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin ke arahnya. Mata Jongin melebar. Karena memakai hak tinggi, dia lebih tinggi pada tubuh Sehun tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin bisa merasakan buah kemaluan Sehun yang kokoh menekan gundukan selangkangannya dan ereksinya yang keras naik di sepanjang paha kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa menjadi begitu keras meskipun mereka nyaris tidak bersentuhan? Apakah ini karena pengaruh _Aprhodite_? Jongin berpikir dengan heran.

Telapak tangan Sehun terbuka di sepanjang sisi rahang Jongin, mengangkat wajahnya pada sinar bulan. Jantung Jongin mulai berdetak liar di balik tulang dadanya. Sehun mendorong pinggulnya, menyebabkan udara keluar dari paru-paru Jongin pada bukti gairahnya yang penuh. Jari Sehun tertekuk di pinggulnya. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan dia menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, seolah ia mencoba untuk menghirup napasnya.

"Ya Tuhan aku menginginkanmu," Sehun berkata hampir marah, sebelum dia menangkap bibir Jongin, lidahnya memisahkan bibir Jongin. Bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun seolah Jongin tiba-tiba menyelam kedalam api. Susah payah memaksanya, rasa itu membanjirinya. Jongin sedikit terhuyung di atas sepatu haknya, dan Sehun menariknya lebih merapat padanya, tubuh Jongin menyatu pada otot dan tubuh pria yang bergairah.

 **TBC**

gimana ini?ㅋㅋㅋ


	25. BAB 24

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan dia menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, seolah ia mencoba untuk menghirup napasnya._

 _"Ya Tuhan aku menginginkanmu," Sehun berkata hampir marah, sebelum dia menangkap bibir Jongin, lidahnya memisahkan bibir Jongin. Bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun seolah Jongin tiba-tiba menyelam kedalam api. Susah payah memaksanya, rasa itu membanjirinya. Jongin sedikit terhuyung di atas sepatu haknya, dan Sehun menariknya lebih merapat padanya, tubuh Jongin menyatu pada otot dan tubuh pria yang bergairah._

.

.

.

 **BAB 24**

Jongin tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali berhubungan dengan gairah seorang pria. Apakah gairah membara ini telah terbangun dalam diri Sehun sepanjang hari? Sepanjang minggu?

Jongin mengerang di mulut Sehun, tubuh wanitanya meleleh di atas tubuh pria yang keras dan panas. Tangan Sehun bergeser ke ikat pinggang yang membalut gaunnya. Ketika Sehun menutup ciuman mereka dengan kasar beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasa pusing karena bahagia. Sehun melangkah mundur. Tepi gaun Jongin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kulit telanjangnya pada sinar bulan.

Sehun mendorong kain itu ke samping, memperlihatkan tubuh Jongin yang hampir telanjang. Tatapan Sehun menelusurinya. Nafas Jongin terhenti di paru-parunya saat ia melihat ekspresi menghormat pada wajah Sehun yang kaku bercampur gairah yang menyala.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat ini seumur hidupmu." Kata Sehun kasar.

"Aku akan mengingatnya," jawab Jongin tanpa ragu. Siapa yang akan lupa pada pengalaman luar biasa ini? Meskipun Jongin bingung oleh arti dibalik kata-kata Sehun.

"Duduk di sini," Kata Sehun, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menunjukkan kebingungannya, tapi Sehun memandunya ke meja tempat pemujaan yang mengelilingi _Aphrodite._ Jongin duduk dan merasa kedinginan, meja yang keras di bawah kain tipis gaunnya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya pada lutut Jongin dan membuka lututnya. Sehun berlutut di depannya.

"Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung.

Mengapa tangannya bergetar saat Sehun menurunkan celana dalamnya menuruni paha dan di turun ke lututnya? Organ kewanitaannya mengepal kuat oleh antisipasi yang semakin meningkat.

"Kupikir aku bisa menunggu. Ternyata aku tidak bisa." Sehun bergumam dan Jongin mendengar penyesalan pada suaranya. Sehun menatap wajah Jongin seraya tangannya mengelus paha dan pinggang Jongin, dan Jongin merasa dirinya memanaskan marmer yang dingin. "Jika aku tidak mencicipi rasamu sekarang, kurasa aku akan mati. Dan jika aku mencicipi rasamu, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Aku akan bercinta denganmu di sini dan sekarang."

"Oh, Tuhan," Jongin mengerang dengan gemetar. Jongin merasa aliran panas yang akrab diantara pahanya. Kepala Sehun turun ke pangkuannya. Tangannya membuka kewanitaan Jongin lebih lebar untuk dinikmatinya. Mata Jongin terbelalak oleh sensasi dari kehangatan ujung jari Sehun, lidah pria itu yang licin tenggelam diantara labianya, menggosok dan menusuk pada klitorisnya.

Jongin berpegangan pada rambut tebal Sehun dan merengek. Kepala Jongin terkulai ke belakang. Di tengah gairah berkabut yang meluap, dia sekelias melihat _Aphrodite_ menatap tenang, dengan kepuasan tertingginya.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa dirinya meleleh pada lempengan marmer dingin, kehilangan semua rasa dirinya, kehidupan hanya untuk mengalami dorongan listrik berikutnya, slide sensual berikutnya adalah lidah Sehun pada pusat dirinya. Jari-jarinya terjerat di rambut Sehun, menyukai teksturnya. Bagaimana bisa manusia mengatur hidupnya, bekerja, tidur dan makan ketika kesenangan begitu banyak tersedia untuk mereka?

Mungkin Sehun adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tidak setiap orang mempunyai bakat, atau kekasih yang luar biasa yang tersedia bagi mereka. Karena sesungguhnya lidah Sehun dan mulutnya adalah yang paling terampil di planet ini dalam hal memberikan kenikmatan.

Sehun mendesak Jongin dengan tangannya, dan Jongin bersandar jauh kembali bertumpu, menguatkan dirinya dengan tangannya, memiringkan panggulnya ke sudut agar lebih akomodatif. Geraman kepuasan Sehun bergetar rendah di dalam tubuh Jongin. Sehun melebarkan paha Jongin lebih luas, untuk menggali dan melihat. Teriakan bergema di langit-langit ketika lidah Sehun terjun jauh ke dalam celah Jongin.

"Sehun,"

Lidah Sehun bercinta dengan Jongin, lambat dan lesu pada awalnya, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mejadi lebih liar ketika pinggul Jongin bolak-balik melawannya. Sehun mengerang, menangkupkan tangannya yang besar di pinggul Jongin, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pantat Jongin, dan menahannya agar tetap bisa menjadi santapannya.

Sehun tersentak ketika Sehun mencium pusat dirinya, lidah Sehun melesak jauh ke dalam vaginanya, dan menggunakan bibir atasnya untuk menerapkan tekanan yang mantap pada klitorisnya. Sehun seketika memutar kepalanya, dari sisi ke sisi di antara pahanya, merangsang dirinya dengan sangat tepat. Matanya terbelalak.

Jongin menatap dewa seks dan dewa cintanya, terpaku, saat ia menggigil dalam orgasme yang hebat.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk erat Jongin, mulutnya bergerak dengan kekuatan terbatas, lidahnya menggali, mendesak lebih dalam menghisap semua ledakan kenikmatan dan rasa manis tubuh Jongin yang bergetar.

Ketika Jongin tenang, Sehun mengambil dan menjilat lagi sari-sari kenikmatan hasil dari kerjanya. Sehun tahu Jongin sangat lezat mulai dari mulut dan kulitnya, tetapi dia belum siap untuk menyerang ke pusat milik Jongin.

Sehun sangat mabuk kepayang akan Jongin, dan dia ingin lebih.

Kejantanannya keras dan ia berpikir liar, semua tertuju kepada Jongin, menekan dan mencium basah di perut kencang Jongin. Dia berdiri, mengernyitkan rasa sakit di kejantanannya. Rasa puas yang terpancar di wajah Jongin sementara ini bisa memuaskan nafsunya.

Sehun datang menderu kembali saat ia menatap lekat-lekat ke tubuh telanjang yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Cahaya bulan berkilauan di mata Jongin yang gelap dan juga berkilau pada kewanitaannya yang basah.

Sehun mengangkat Jongin, menyukai cara Jongin meringkuk di pelukannya. Jongin bisa begitu keras kepala, dan itu disengaja. Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dengan penuh kepercayaan.

Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin memiliki Jongin.

Sehun menurunkan Hongin di depan _Aphrodite—s_ ofa malas yang cocok untuk seorang raja yang dihiasi beludru yang berumbai dan memposisikan Jongin dengan benar. Bukannya mendudukkannya, Sehun membuat Jongin berdiri. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan gaun Jongin dan menggantungkannya di sandaran kursi terdekat. Selanjutnya, Sehun melepaskan jaketnya, dan menaruhnya sebagai alas. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan bingung ketika ia dengan hati-hati mengatur bantal di sofa.

"Louis XIV pernah bersantai di sini. Nenek akan mencekikku jika aku... mengotorinya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Jongin tertawa. Dia menaruh tangannya di sepanjang rahang Jongin dan mengangkat wajah Jongin untuk menciuminya dengan lahap. Kejantanannya menegang ketika Jongin dengan malu-malu menjilat bibirnya, mencicipi dirinya.

"Itu benar. Mengapa kau tak harus merasakan sesuatu yang begitu manis?" Kata Sehun serak sambil menyesal karena harus melepaskan ciumannya untuk mencari kondom. Badai dalam dirinya mulai merobek sampai ke luar. Dia tak percaya pada kewarasannya, jika ia tidak segera berada di dalam Jongin segera... segera.

"Berbaringlah di atas sofa itu," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar serak untuk telinganya sendiri.

Jongin berbaring beralaskan jaket Sehun, kaki dan perutnya tampak pucat di bawah sinar bulan dan kontras dengan lapisan hitam jaket milik Sehun. Sofa malas itu tanpa lengan, panjang dan lebar, dengan sandaran melengkung. Jongin berbaring sehingga tubuhnya berada di bagian datar, bagian atas kepalanya ke belakang, betisnya bertumpu di ujung sofa. Kecantikan Jongin sedikit mengekang Sehun, membuatnya menggertakkan giginya.

Sehun melepaskan celananya buru-buru. Dia mendorong celananya ke paha dan melepas celana boxernya yang menutupi ereksinya. Sehun berhenti membuka kondom, ketika menangkap mata Jongin terbelalak tertuju pada kejantanannya yang besar.

Jongin takut padanya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan pelan-pelan, " Sehun meyakinkan, sambil memasang kondom.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu," bisik Jongin.

Sehun membeku, sampai ke dasar kejantanannya. Berdenyut dan mengejang di tangannya atas permintaan manis yang tak terduga dari Jongin. Sehun membayangkan Jongin melakukan apa yang dia minta, merasakan jari-jari Jongin pada dirinya, bibirnya, lidahnya.

"Tidak," kata Sehun keras, melebihi yang dia maksud. Penyesalan menusuknya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terkejut. "Aku harus ada di dalam dirimu sekarang," kata Sehun lebih pelan. "Aku harus. Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama. Terlalu lama."

Jongin mengangguk, matanya yang besar dan gelap terpaku pada wajah Sehun. Sehun menendang sepatu, melepas kaus kakinya dan melangkah keluar dari celananya. Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menjaga pandangannya dari paha yang melebar dan kewanitaan yang berkilau milik Jongin. Sehun tidak sabar untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Sehun mendekati Jongin, lututnya di dekat sudut sofa yang lebar, tangannya tepat di atas bahu Jongin. Sehun tahu dia harus meletakkan lututnya di antara paha Jongin yang terbuka, meletakkan kakinya di sekeliling paha Jongin benar-benar membuat dirinya melingkupi seluruh paha Jongin.

Begitu indah... saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Berpeganganlah di belakang sofa," Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tampak bingung dengan permintaan Sehun, tetapi tetap menurutinya, Kepatuhan Jongin membuat denyut kejantanan Sehun yang menggantung di antara pahanya, menjadi berat... terbakar.

Ketika lengan Jongin berada di atas kepalanya, berpegang pada sandaran sofa, Sehun mendengus puas.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, tapi karena di sini tidak bisa, kau harus menjaga tanganmu tetap di belakang, kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun tegang.

"Aku lebih suka menyentuhmu," kata Jongin, gerakan bibir pink gelap itu memikat Sehun.

"Aku juga lebih suka itu," Sehun meyakinkan dengan muram, kemudian memegang kejantanannya. "Dan itu sebabnya kau harus tetap menjaga tanganmu ke belakang, hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan."

 **TBC**

next chapter for nc sceneㅋㅋㅋㅋ

review juseyo~


	26. BAB 25

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Aku ingin mengikatmu, tapi karena di sini tidak bisa, kau harus menjaga tanganmu tetap di belakang, kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun tegang._

 _"Aku lebih suka menyentuhmu," kata Jongin, gerakan bibir pink gelap itu memikat Sehun._

 _"Aku juga lebih suka itu," Sehun meyakinkan dengan muram, kemudian memegang kejantanannya. "Dan itu sebabnya kau harus tetap menjaga tanganmu ke belakang, hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 25**

Jongin merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas, berbaring, mencengkeram putus asa ke tepi kayu dari atas sofa, menatap gambar yang sangat indah atas seorang pria. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh Sehunn, dan menatap dengan takjub saat Sehun menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Sehun menggenggam miliknya yang panjang, tebal dan keras sebagai persiapan untuk memasuki dirinya. Otot-otot miliknya terkatup rapat dalam gairah dan kecemasan. Sehun tampak begitu besar, begitu berat, begitu bergairah dengan keinginannya.

Pada detik terakhir, Sehun tampaknya mempertimbangkan kembali untuk memasuki Jongin. Ini membuat kejantanannya tergantung dengan berat di antara tubuh mereka. Sehun meraih bra sutra dan membuka pengaitnya. Basah dan panas langsung melonjak di pusat diri Jongin ketika Sehun membuka cupnya, memamerkan payudaranya.

Jongin melihat kejantanan Sehun berkedut.

 _"Venus_ ," kata Sehun kasar, ia tersenyum kecil.

Jongin menunggu, napasnya tertahan di paru-parunya, berharap Sehun akan menyentuh kulit, dan menyentuh payudaranya yang kesemutan dan putingnya yang menusuk-nusuk, tapi tidak dilakukannya. Sebaliknya, Sehun memegang kejantanannya lagi. Mendorong salah satu lutut Jongin untuk kembali membuka lebih lebar untuknya, ia menekankan kepala penisnya di celah Jongin. Jongin menggigit bibir untuk menahan teriakannya. Jongin mendengus dalam gairah atau ketidakpuasan, Jongin tidak bisa berkata ketika ia menekuk pinggul dan ujung milik Sehun meluncur di dalam dirinya.

"Ah, ya Tuhan, kau mempermainkanku," gumam Sehun.

Jongin melihat bagaimana kakunya Sehun, kilatan gigi putihnya saat Sehun meringis. Jongin Ingin memberikan bantuan lebih dari apa pun saat itu, menjadi liar untuk memberi Sehun kesenangan, mendorong Sehun dengan pinggulnya. Jongin mendengking sakit ketika ditusuk tiba-tiba, nyaris tidak memperhatikan ketika Sehun memberikan geraman mengintimidasi dan menampar sisi pinggulnya sebagai peringatan.

"Masih bertahan, Jongin. Apa yang kau coba lakukan, membunuh kita berdua?"

"Tidak, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah," kata Sehun, dan Jongin sadar napas Sehun menjadi tak menentu. "Apakah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Sehun setelah beberapa saat.

Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun mengacu pada rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami. Bagaimana Sehun tahu bahwa itu begitu tajam dan menyakitkan?

Sehun di dalam dirinya. Bersatu bersama dirinya.

"Tidak sakit," bisik Jongin, kagum pada semburat nada suaranya.

Jongin melihat tenggorokan Sehun mengejang saat ia menelan. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari lutut Jongin dan meraih pusat diri Jongin di antara pahanya.

"Oh," Jongin mengerang ketika Sehun mulai menekan dan menggesek klitorisnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tampaknya tahu benar jumlah gesekan yang tepat untuk membuat Jonhin menggeliat dalam kenikmatan. Kejantanannya yang penuh tertanam dalam diri Jongin memberikan tekanan pada klitorisnya menambahkan dimensi lain kegembiraan.

"Berhenti menggeliat," Teriak Sehun jengkel, nadanya bercampur dengan keputusasaan, kemesraan, gairah, dan dekat dengan titik puncaknya. Manipulasi Sehun membuat Jongin terbakar tak tertahankan.

Sehun menekan dengan pinggulnya. Erangan Sehun tampak hampir merobek tenggorokannya saat kejantanannya melaju hampir sepenuhnya ke dalam diri Jongin. Yang tersisa adalah tangan Sehun untuk tetap di antara kedua paha Jongin. Kenyerian menjadi pecah melalui sensasi tebal dan padat milik Sehun yang terus menekan dan memberi kenikmatan.

"Sehun," Jongin berteriak.

Sehun mendorong sedikit dengan pinggulnya, menekan tangannya lebih tegas terhadap klitoris Jongin, dan kemudian menabrak dengan panggulnya... sekali... dua kali. Jongin merintih dan bergoncang menuju orgasmenya, miliknya mengepal kencang. Kali ini, bahkan melalui gelombang kenikmatan yang bergegas di sekelilingnya, ia tahu bahwa geraman Sehun muncul dari gairah terhadapnya. Jongun masih berada di puncak kenikmatan ketika Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari inti dirinya dan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya. Sehun mendengus saat ia mengundurkan diri dan tenggelam ke dalam diri Jongin lagi.

"Ah, Tuhan, milikmu... lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan," Sehun mengerang hampir tak jelas sambil mengelus lagi, panjang dan keras. "Satu-satunya hal yang terbaik adalah membuat dirimu telanjang, Jong."

Jongin masih merintih ketika kenikmatan masih menggetarkan tubuhnya. Sehun membuatnya gemetar bahkan ketika kejantanannya terus membesar dan semakin menuntut, panggul Sehun mulai menampar, melawan miliknya dalam irama yang menuntut. Sehun berhenti sejenak, kemudian sepenuhnya tertanam dalam tubuh Jongin, dan testisnya menyentuh intim luar pusat kewanitaannya.

Jongin berteriak dalam kegembiraan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tetapi kau sudah membuatku gila, Jongin," desisnya.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku."

"Tidak?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin merasakan ketegangan meningkat di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mulai bercinta lagi dengan Jongin, pinggulnya mengemudikan kejantanannya seperti piston yang menyodorkan cairan. Jongin menjerit kecil, tapi jeritannya terbakar di tenggorokannya.

Jongin sadar bahwa sebelumnya ia sudah menahan Sehun untuk menidurinya, tapi sekarang Sehun bercinta dengan sempurna dengan dirinya—dan tidak hanya secara sempurna, dengan keterampilannya Sehun membuat Jongin tertegun.

Gerakan Sehun halus dan baku sekaligus, sangat terkendali dan belum menjadi liar. Rasanya seolah-olah Sehun mengalahkan kesenangan ke dalam diri Jongin, membelai miliknya sampai dia tahu dia bisa meledak menjadi nyala api setiap saat. Sehun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan penuh ritme, teriakan kecil bermunculan dari tenggorokan Jongin setiap kali mereka jatuh bersama-sama ketika suara tajam yang timbul dari kulit bertemu kulit.

"Ya Tuhan," Sehun mengerang beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sengsara dan gembira sekaligus. Dia bergeser di atas sofa, dan melaju ke dalam diri Jongin dengan kekuatan sedemikian rupa sehingga bagian atas kepala Jongin menabrak bantal kembali.

Jongin bingung sebelumnya Sehun melebarkan kakinya ke sofa dan kini kakinya tertanam di lantai. Sehun berada di belakang Jongin dan sofa, mendorong dan menggeram.

"Sehun, biarkan tanganku turun dari sofa," pinta Jongin ketika Sehun mulai mendorong lagi dan lagi—dan Jongin merasa klimaks menjulang di dirinya setiap kali Sehun melakukannya. Jongin sangat ingin menyentuh Sehun.

"Tidak," kata Sehun tegang. Dia mendorong kakinya dan melaju ke dalam diri Jongim, mendengus saat tubuh mereka menampar bersama-sama. Sebuah suara retak terdengar dari sofa, tapi untungnya bukan bagian paling berharga dari furnitur dan tidak runtuh ke tumpukan beludru dengan mereka di atasnya. Kepala Jongin menabrak bantal, payudaranya bergoyang-goyang karena dorongan kuat dari tubuh Sehun yang besar, sensasinya menarik dan membuatnya pusing. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan meraih tubuh Jongin, membuka lebih lebar labianya, sebelum Sehun memutar pinggulnya, _"bolanya"_ bergulir terkena area luar kewanitaan Jongin, mengitari kejantanannya yang besar dan halus terhadap dinding vagina Jongin. "Tidak sampai kau orgasme lagi, sayang."

Jongin merasa seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan. Tekanan yang Sehun bangun di dalam dirinya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Sebuah teriakan tak percaya bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika kebahagiaan mengguncang dirinya sekali lagi. Sehun mendengus keras sebagai tanda kepuasan dan mulai menyetubuhi Jongin lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membiarkan keliarannya terkandung dalam dirinya keluar dengan begitu hati-hati menguasai dirinya.

Jongin berteriak protes ketika Sehun menarik kejantanannya dengan tiba-tiba dan menekan lututnya ke sofa, mengangkangi dirinya.

Napasnya terdengar compang-camping dan tidak menentu. Jongin menatap ke arahnya, klimaksnya memudar dalam ketidak-hadiran Sehun, bingung dengan tindakannya. Jongin menyaksikan dengan cahaya dari lampu redup saat Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk memompa kejantanannya.

"Sehun?"

Erangan Sehun terdengar seperti penuh penderitaan, kenikmatannya meningkat saat ia mulai ejakulasi. Rasa sakit menyeruap dalam diri Jongin saat melihat Sehun memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan terpisah dari dirinya. Dia menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, merasa tertegun, tak berdaya—sangat terangsang pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya dan membungkuk di atas Jongin, otot-ototnya berkumpul ketat, terengah-engah. Jongin pikir Sehun sangat indah, memiliki tubuh dan jiwanya, tapi Sehun lebih dari itu saat ia berlutut di atasnya, gemetar dan tidak menuntaskan gairahnya.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, menggeser tangannya di bawah kerah dan membelai otot-otot yang kuat di bahu Sehun. Sehun menggigil saat Jongin menyentuhnya, sangat mendebarkan, "Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku," Sehun termegap-megap. "Aku khawatir—kau hamil."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun," bisik Jongin. Keharuan menyeruak ketika kekhawatiran dan kecemasan Sehun takut akan membuat Jongin hamil.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin merapihkan kembali saku kemeja Sehun yang terbuka dan memegangnya di belakang dengan satu tangan. Satu tangannya yang lain di punggungnya, mengharap Sehun menunduk ke arahnya dengan lembut.

"Kemarilah," Jongin memanggil dengan tegas ketika dia merasa Sehun menolak. Untuk sesaat Sehun ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia menurutinya. Tubuh Sehun yang kokoh dan beban berat menekan ke dalam tubuhnya bagai sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku sangat prima untukmu. Aku belum... belum ada orang lain selama berminggu-minggu ini. Ini benar-benar bukan aku. Aku bisa merasakan ini bergejolak dalam diriku, dan aku khawatir... kondom saja tidak cukup. Bodoh." gumam Sehun.

Jongin mencium bahu Sehun dan membelai dadanya yang lebar, naik turun.

 **TBC**

 _geser._


	27. BAB 26

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Tubuh Sehun yang kokoh dan beban berat menekan ke dalam tubuhnya bagai sebuah keajaiban._

 _"Aku sangat prima untukmu. Aku belum... belum ada orang lain selama berminggu-minggu ini. Ini benar-benar bukan aku. Aku bisa merasakan ini bergejolak dalam diriku, dan aku khawatir... kondom saja tidak cukup. Bodoh." gumam Sehun._

 _Jongin mencium bahu Sehun dan membelai dadanya yang lebar, naik turun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 26**

Sesuatu yang penuh dan tak dapat dijelaskan membengkak di dada Sehun saat ia tahu ini bukanlah seks yang seperti biasanya.

Apakah dia memiliki sesuatu yang dipantang?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Ini agak menakutkan Jongin, kompleksitas Sehun, kesepian Sehun. Dia terus membelai saat Sehun kembali ke dirinya sendiri, tatapannya terpaku pada wajah misterius mereka, bertanya-tanya dengan kaku jika _Aphrodite_ merencanakan untuk memberkati atau mengutuk mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri ketika dalam perjalanan ke hotel, meskipun Jonhin duduk di sampingnya di kursi belakang limusin, melingkarkan lengannya, kepala Jonhin bersandar di dadanya, dia membelai rambut Jongin. Pada awalnya, Jongin khawatir ia menyesali kerentanan sesaat kembali ke museum, kehadiran Sehun, tapi kemudian ia mulai santai dengan sikap diam Sehun.

Dia melihat melalui kelopak matanya yang berat seperti lampu Paris yang bergegas di dekat jendela, mengingat semua detail dari apa yang tak terduga yang terjadi di dalam salon dalam detail yang lebih jelas.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menyesali atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, itu tadi pengalaman yang luar biasa, kan?

Hotel George V baru saja lewat dari _Champs-Elysées._ Untuk menyebutnya mewah agak sedikit meremehkannya, Jongin pikir ia akan mengikuti Sehun ke lift emas. Dia tersentak saat Sehun membuka pintu untuknya dan dia melangkah ke ruang tamu yang penuh barang antik dan menampilkan kain yang halus, perapian dari marmer, dan karya seni abad ketujuh belas dan abad kedelapan belas yang asli.

"Lewat sini," Sehun mengarahkan, membimbingnya ke kamar tidur yang diperuntukkan untuk kaum bangsawan.

"Oh, itu indah," gumam Jongin, menyentuh penutup tempat tidur dari sutra dan memandang sekitar ruangan yang dihias dengan selera tinggi.

Tatapan Sehun tertuju ke Jongin saat menanggalkan jas dan menggantungkannya berdiri di atas valet.

"Hotel ini dekat dengan tempat pertemuanku besok. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi. Aku mungkin akan tidak ada saat kau bangun. Kau harus melihat pemandangan dari teras saat pagi datang. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya. Aku akan memesan sarapan, dan kau dapat bersantap di luar sana, jika kau suka. Kau tampak sangat lelah."

Jongin berkedip pada perubahan topik obrolan. "Kurasa, Aku kira. Ini hari yang panjang. Aku tidak percaya bahwa pagi ini aku sudah meninggalkan _High Jinks_. Itu semua tampaknya seperti... mimpi."

Sebenarnya, Jongin merasa seperti orang yang berbeda dari orang yang telah menjawab ketukan Sehun pagi ini—bahkan saat pertama kali memasuki _Musee de St Germain_ malam itu. Bercinta dengan Sehun telah mengubahnya, entah bagaimana.

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan gugup, dia merasa tak pasti tentang apa yang ingin Sehun lakukan terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk tidur," kata Sehun dengan kasar, sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berdekatan. "Ravi membawa barang-barang kita pada saat kita makan malam. Kau akan menemukan tasmu di sana."

"Maukah kau pergi dulu?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia mulai untuk melepaskan mansetnya. "Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi di _suite_ satunya lagi."

"Ada satu lagi kamar tidur _suite_?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ravi biasanya menginap di sana."

"Tapi tidak untuk saat ini?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin. "Tidak, Tidak kali ini. Aku ingin semua tentang dirimu untuk diriku sendiri."

Denyut nadi Jongin mulai berdetak di lehernya saat ia berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai melepas gaun, bra, dan mutiaranya, kata-kata Sehun masih bergema di kepalanya.

Bercermin di kamar mandi, Jongin melihat apa yang harus Sehun sadari saat ia mempelajari dirinya sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat di tempat yang bergairah, bibirnya yang memerah seperti disengat. Matanya tampak luar biasa besar di atas lingkaran gelap di bawahnya. Dia ingin mandi tapi tiba-tiba terlalu lelah. Dia mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi di wastafel. Dia menatap dalam ketakutan yang meningkat pada tas ransel nilonnya yang ada di bangku dengan bantal _pouf_ emas. Itu tampak sangat menyedihkan di tempat semewah ini.

Sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan, tidak diragukan lagi.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jongin merasa konyol mengenakan celana yoga dan _Cubs T-shirt_ yang dibawanya sebagai pengganti piyama. Dia mengoleskan pelembab dan menyisir rambutnya sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin terdiam ketika dia melihat Sehun berdiri di samping sofa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya. Tatapannya berlari kagum dengan serakah. Sehun tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali sepasang piyama hitam yang dipakai pada pinggul rampingnya. Tubuhnya yang sempurna dari pinggang rampingnya ke dadanya yang bidang, punggung dan bahu begitu indah. Tidak ada satu onspun lemak pada dirinya. Dia begitu disiplin, Jongin hanya bisa membayangkan latihan rutin apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Rambut pendek gelap di tengkuknya dan pelipisnya yang sedikit basah saat ia mencucinya.

Jongin belum pernah melihat seorang laki-laki lebih indah dari ini dalam hidupnya. Dia yakin dia tidak akan pernah lagi.

Sehun memandang sekeliling dan melihat Jongin berdiri di sana. Jongin bergeser canggung di kakinya di bawah tatapan Sehun yang seperti laser. Sehun tiba-tiba berpaling dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi tidur?" Tanyanya, sambil mengirimkan pesan.

Jongin mulai menarik selimut dari tempat tidur mewahnya.

"Buka bajumu," kata Sehun dari seberang ruangan ketika Jongin mulai masuk ke tempat tidur.

Jongin berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tidak beranjak dari teleponnya. Napasnya mulai datang tak menentu saat ia mulai menanggalkan pakaian.

Kenapa Sehun tidak menatapnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada saat di pesawat ketika dia ditelanjangi—mata biru Sehun bersinar di setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Jongin?

Jongin naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selembar selimut untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tetap di di luar kamar, hanya ibu jarinya bergerak. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, tempat tidurnya sangat lembut dan hangat. Jongin mengantuk.

Terdengar bunyi klik, dan mata Jongin langsung terbuka. Sehun mematikan lampu. Jongin merasa kasur bergerak di bawahnya saat Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya. Sehun ke sisinya, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, punggung Jongin di perut Sehun. Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun masih mengenakan piyamanya dan juga—bahwa Sehun tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah piyama tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin bangun.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai piyama, dan aku harus telanjang?" Tanya Jongin dalam kegelapan.

Sehun menyisir rambut Jongin dari bahunya dan membelainya, mengirimkan sulur kesenangan melalui dirinya. "Aku akan sering berpakaian saat kau telanjang."

"Itu tidak masuk akal," kata Jongin, napasnya terhalang ketika jari-jari Sehun yang panjang membelai di atas kurva salah satu payudaranya. Dia merasa kejantanan Sehun bergerak di samping pantatnya. Klitorisnya berdenting dalam kenikmatan, seolah-olah bagai sebuah respon.

"Ini menyenangkanku saat aku dapat menyentuhmu dengan cara apapun, pada setiap waktu dan setiap aku menginginkannya."

"Ketika kau tetap berpakaian dan terkendali?" Tanya Jongin, sedikit kemarahan memasuki nada suaranya.

"Ya, ketika aku tetap berpakaian dan terkendali," ulang Sehun dalam penegasan.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada 'tapi' tentang hal itu," kata Sehun sambil membelai pantat Jongin, ada senyum dalam suaranya. Kejantanannya melawan Jongin lagi, dan Sehun mendesah, menarik tangannya. "Kau tidak harus mengeluh, Jongin," Sehun mengecam, membuat Jong lebih tegas terhadap dirinya. "Kendaliku sudah berbisik tipis ketika datang ke dirimu. Kau hanya perlu melihat malam ini untuk membuktikannya."

"Itu menakjubkan," bisik Jongin, kekaguman terdengar dari nadanya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menyentuh sesuatu di antara paha Jongin.

Jonhin tersentak dalam kegembiraan ketika Sehun mendorong jari-jarinya dengan lembut di antara kakinya dan menangkup miliknya, bahasa tubuh keduanya sangat lembut dan sangat posesif.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikanmu karena aku sudah berpengalaman terhadap wanita, dan kau—perawan," gumamnya, ada benang kemarahan dalam suara Sehun.

Jongin memerah panas pada kata-kata kasar Sehun. Hal mengendalikan adalah benar. Jongin sudah sepenuhnya di tangan Sehun, tergeletak di sofa, dan mencintai setiap menit dari keposesifan Sehun.

"Aku bukan perawan lagi," katanya dengan suara gemetar. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir kali ini."

Kejantanannya meluncur melawan Jongin lagi. Untuk beberapa detik, Jongin merasakan ketegangan Sehun—dan keraguannya.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya dilepaskan dari kewanitaan Jongin.

"Tidak. Besok saja. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang ingin aku ajarkan kepadamu. Setidaknya kau layak mendapatkan satu malam untuk pemulihan."

"Tentang apa?" Bisik Jongin.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Sekarang pergi tidur. Aku punya rencana besar untukmu besok."

Mendengar itu hampir tidak membuat Jongin mengantuk. Namun demikian, setelah satu menit, tubuh Jongin jadi santai di samping tubuh Sehun, nyaman dan hangat dalam kehadiran Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya yang dalam dan gelap, mimpi sensual untuk menemukan tubuh telanjang Jongin yang terpampang terhadap dirinya, membuatnya bergairah—menekan lembut pantatnya, melengkung, tangannya dipenuhi dengan payudara Jongin yang lembut.

Ya Tuhan.

Dia meringis sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat jam, menjaga tangan di pinggul Jongin sepanjang waktu, menjaga pantat manis Jongin untuk selalu berdekatan dengan kejantanannya. Jongin merasakan gerakan Sehun dan mengejangkan pinggulnya dalam tidurnya, membuat Sehun menggertakan gigi saat ada stimulasi pada ereksinya.

 **TBC**

 _geser..._


	28. BAB 27

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Dia meringis sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat jam, menjaga tangan di pinggul Jongin sepanjang waktu, menjaga pantat manis Jongin untuk selalu berdekatan dengan kejantanannya. Jongin merasakan gerakan Sehun dan mengejangkan pinggulnya dalam tidurnya, membuat Sehun menggertakan gigi saat ada stimulasi pada ereksinya._

.

.

.

 **BAB 2** **7**

Sehun mengangkat telepon dan mematikan alarm. Bukannya bangun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Sehun meletakkan kembali telepon di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengatur piyamanya dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang membengkak. Dia menarik Jongin lebih dekat, meregangkan pinggul dan memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam di celah yang manis hangat di antara pantat Jongin. Tuhan, ini begitu nikmat, pikirnya sambil mendorong kembali miliknya yang telah membesar karena ereksi jauh lebih dalam, mengapit dirinya di antara pantat Jongin.

Kenikmatan seksual yang telah dibangun pada saat dia memegang tubuh telanjang Jongin sepanjang malam—yang telah dibangunnya sejak dia meledak pada saat klimaks di _St Germain—_ membuatnya membengkak tinggi dan kuat. Sehun memegang pinggul Jongin dengan mantap dan meregangkan pinggulnya, menggeram pada kesenangan yang merobeknya saat dia membenamkan sekali lagi kejantanannya di antara tempat yang sehalus dan selembut satin.

Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin mendesah di sampingnya. Dia mendengar Jongin terkesiap dan dengan lembut menyebutkan namanya, tapi ia begitu terjebak dalam kelezatan tak terduga dari mantra pagi seksual Jongin yang dilemparkan kepadanya, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mendorong dan mendengus—dan mengambil kesenangannya. Kejantanannya terasa besar dan kencang, indah dan sensitif saat ia kembali menarik di antara pantat yang hangat dan nyaman milik Jongin. Jongin mencoba untuk menyentuh Sehun, tapi Sehun menangkap tangannya dan meletakkannya di samping perut Jongin, memegang di sana sambil terus mendorong di pantat manis Jongin.

Sejak kapan Sehunn bisa menjadi begitu tergila-gila hanya karena pantat seorang wanita?

"Beri aku waktu sebentar," kata Sehun dengan kasar, sambil terus mendorong Jongin dengan cepat. "Ini tidak akan lama."

Benar saja, Sehun meledak klimaks hanya sesaat kemudian. Ia menggertakkan giginya melihat dirinya orgasme di pantat Jongin.

Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku, dia terus tegang dan ejakulasi, tegang, dan ejakulasi, berpikir liar jika kesenangan yang menggetarkan akan berakhir. Sehun merosot di atas Jongin—terengah-engah. Jongin merintih ketika Sehun bersandar untuk mengambil tisu, dan berusaha membersihkan emisi berlimpah dari kulitnya.

Sehun mendongak dan keheranan. Jongin membalikkan kepalanya di bantal. Pipinya merah muda, bibirnya memerah. Sehun membuang tisu dan membungkuk di atas Jongin.

"Apakah itu menggetarkanmu?" Tanya Sehun, sambil mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut. "Membiarkan aku menggunakan tubuhmu untuk kesenanganku?"

"Ya," kata Jongin di samping bibir Sehun.

"Dan kau berhak untuk senang juga, sayang." kata Sehun.

Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara paha terkatup dan menemukan milik Jongin yang sudah basah. Jongin tersentak, memutar kepalanya menjauh dari Sehun, menekan pipinya ke bantal. Sehun tersenyum saat jarinya meluncur di antara labia dan klitoris Jongin.

"Aku ingin datang dalam dirimu, Jongin. Di seluruh tubuhmu," gumamnya, sambil membungkuk, bernapas di samping telinga Jongin. "Tidakkah kau ingin seperti itu, juga?"

"Oh, ya."

"Maka, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak hamil."

"Ya," Jongin mendesah ketika Sehun mengusapnya dengan lembut—tegas. Persuasif.

Sehun melihat Jongin lekat-lekat dan erat saat ia merangsang Jongin, terpesona oleh kelopak mata yang halus dan mengedip dan warna di pipinya. Bibir Jongin memberi isyarat kepadanya.

"Aku akan menahanmu nanti," gumamnya. "Dan mengajarkan cara untuk menyenangkanku bahkan lebih dari yang sudah kau lakukan. Apakah kau suka itu?"

"Ya," kata Jongin, bibir Jongin yang gemetar hampir membunuh Sehun.

Sehun meraba dan mengusap klitoris Jongin lebih cepat, Jongin mencondongkan pantatnya dan Sehun memberikan apa yang Jongin butuhkan, menggerakkan seluruh lengannya sambil membelai Jongin dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, Sehun."

"Ya," geram Sehun, sambil mencium Jongin dengan kasar, menyiksa bibir kecilnya. "Dan akan kau lakukan."

Jongin menjerit dan gemetar terhadap Sehun. Sehun menjaganya sampai Jongin mencapai klimaks, dan mengantisipasi tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia berpikir datang ke _suite_ dan menemukan Jongin siap untuk tunduk pada keinginannya—dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mencium leher Jongin ketika dia menjadi tenang kembali, sesekali memukul-mukul pada rasa manis di kulit Jongin. Erangan lembut bergetar dari bibir Jongin.

"Undang-undang tentang pengendalian kelahiran di Paris sedikit lebih longgar. Aku tahu seorang apoteker yang bisa kita andalkan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau bisa memulai segera," gumam Sehun.

Sehun berhenti di leher yang menggiurkan milik Jongin saat ia merasa Jongin menegang.

"Aku tidak akan ke dokter?"

"Walaupun kau akan kembali ke Amerika Serikat, harus kau lakukan. Tapi semakin cepat kau memulai, semakin baik. Aku akan menyuruh Ravi untuk mengantarkannya, dan kau bisa mulai minum pil hari ini. Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan apoteker. Kau tidak memiliki risiko kesehatankan? Tekanan darah tinggi, riwayat stroke?"

"Tidak, aku sangat sehat. Aku baru saja cek kesehatan bulan lalu." Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. Dia memiringkan dagunya dan memandang Sehun dengan matanya yang gelap dan lembut. "Tentu saja aku akan mulai minum pil. Aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini untukmu, Sehun."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sehun, menjatuhkan ciuman di mulut Jongin, memikirkan bahwa di balik itu semua Jongin hanya tahu sedikit tentang betapa pentingnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin meringkuk di tempat tidur saat Sehun bangun untuk bersiap-siap untuk sebuah rapat—bermalas-malasan setelah mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dan klimaks. Dia tertidur, membuka matanya yang mengantuk sesaat kemudian untuk melihat Sehun berdiri di tepi tempat tidur menatapnya, tampak luar biasa tampan dalam setelan gelap, kemeja putih yang rapi tersetrika, dan dasi sutra biru pucat, dan aroma _aftershave_ menggelitik hidungnya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku memesankan sarapan untukmu?" Tanya Sehun, hening, suara berat mencolok Sehun seperti belaian dan masih terbungkus di ruangan mewah. "Kau bisa sarapan di teras? Ini hari yang indah."

"Aku akan memesannya sendiri," katanya, suaranya berat karena rasa kantuk.

Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah mundur, seolah-olah akan pergi. Sehun ragu-ragu, dan tiba-tiba menukik ke bawah, mencium dengan keras di mulut Jongin.

Tidak ada keraguan tentang hal itu. Ciuman Sehun lebih... sensual dari orang lain. Bukan berarti dia punya banyak pengalaman, tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana mungkin bahwa ciuman itu dengan cepat segera membuat Jongin ingat apa yang telah ia miliki di mulut Sehun, di bibir bawahnya, memuja—menuntut?

Jongin mengawasi Sehun pergi beberapa saat kemudian, tampak begitu tinggi dan berwibawa dalam setelan gelap, merasakan campuran yang aneh dari sukacita dan penyesalan.

Setelah Sehun pergi, terpampang langit Paris yang memukau dan air mancur yang terkenal dari _Three Graces_. Jonhin memesan layanan kamar dan memakan sarapannya di luar, seperti yang Sehun sarankan, sungguh benar-benar pengalaman mewah dan mencolok serta luar biasa.

Setelah itu, Jongin menghubungi Taehyung. Sesungguhnya, ia mencoba meyakinkan temannya bahwa dia aman dan senang berada di Paris dengan Sehun.

Taehyung tampak kurang senang dengan petualangan kecil Jongin. Bahkan, kekhawatiran itu menyoroti beberapa hal yang sangat mudah membuat Jongin lupa ketika Sehun ada sampingnya, bercinta dengannya, membuat Jongin lupa segalanya kecuali tentang hasratnya terhadap Sehyn.

Jongin ingat bagaimana Sehun telah membayar lukisannya, tahu benar bahwa Jongin tidak pernah menolak untuk menyelesaikannya.

Jongin ingat secara rinci bagaimana Sehun akan menutup bar dan berkata ingin memilikinya secara seksual dalam rangka untuk mengeluarkannya dari pikirannya.

Jongin ingat bagaimana Sehun membujuknya untuk mulai meminum pil hari itu.

Tunggu dulu... kapan Jongin membuat keputusan yang logis tentang pilihan yang penting terhadap tubuhnya? Itu terjadi begitu saja, entah bagaimana, sementara Sehun telah menciumnya dan membujuk dia dan membuat dia menjerit dalam kenikmatan.

Sebuah keputusan berat tenggelam di perutnya.

Tidak, itu belum seperti itu.

 _Apakah aku seperti itu?_

Untungnya, Jongin memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan obrolan pendeknya dengan Taehyung. Menjelang akhir pembicaraan mereka, ia mulai khawatir temannya akan mulai mendengar kecemasan merembes keluar dari suaranya.

Merasa gelisah, Jongin mengeluarkan pakaian jogingnya, berhenti ketika dia menyadari Sehun tidak memberinya kunci suite. Dia menelepon ke meja resepsionis, dan lega karena petugasnya bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris. Resepsonis itu meyakinkannya bahwa namanya terdaftar sebagai tamu dan dia dapat mengambil kunci kartu di meja depan jika dia bisa menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

Jongin berganti pakaian dan memutuskan turun untuk jalan-jalan di Paris, kembali berjalan-jalan beberapa kilo di jalanan sempit seperti turis dan belanja, sangat ramai di _Champs-Elysées,_ melewati _Arc de Triomphe_.

Pada saat ia kembali ke hotel, dia ditimpa banyak kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di trotoar. Jogging selalu tidak menenangkannya.

Tentu saja Sehun belum memanipulasinya tentang pengendalian kehamilan. Keinginannya sama besarnya dengan Sehun untuk bebas risiko dalam hal kehamilan. Mengapa ia berpikir sebaliknya?

Jongin merasa santai dan damai sampai ia membuka pintu _suite_ dan melihat Sehun mondar-mandir dengan tegang di depan perapian marmer, energi mengalir darinya, mengingatkannya seperti harimau yang dikurung. Telepon menempel di telinganya. Sehun berhenti dan melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Sudahlah," katanya, mulutnya ditekan dengan keras dan menatap ke arah Jongin. "Dia hanya berjalan-jalan."

 **TBC**

 _hayoloh~_

 _terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya~_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_


	29. BAB 28

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Jongin merasa santai dan damai sampai ia membuka pintu suite dan melihat Sehun mondar-mandir dengan tegang di depan perapian marmer, energi mengalir darinya, mengingatkannya seperti harimau yang dikurung. Telepon menempel di telinganya. Sehun berhenti dan melihat ke arah Jongin._

 _"Sudahlah," katanya, mulutnya ditekan dengan keras dan menatap ke arah Jongin. "Dia hanya berjalan-jalan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 28**

Sehun mengetuk jarinya pada panel telepon dan meletakkannya di atas perapian.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Sehun. Tulang punggungnya kaku dalam nadanya yang menuduh. Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin, matanya bersinar seperti api meliuk-liuk.

" _Jogging_ ," kata Jongin, sambil melirik celana pendek, _T-shirt_ , dan sepatu ketsnya yang seolah-olah berkata, _Halo,_ Bukankah ini sudah jelas?

"Aku khawatir. Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan."

Mulut Jongin menganga. "Aku pikir kau tak akan kembali sebelum aku," Hongin berseru, terkejut oleh kemarahan Sehun yang tak terkendali. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Otot-otot wajah Sehun menegang. "Akulah yang membawamu ke Paris. Aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu. Aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak pergi begitu saja seperti itu," bentak Sehun, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin.

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk diriku sendiri. Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik selama dua puluh tiga tahun terakhir, terima kasih banyak," jawab Jongim dengan kesal.

"Kau ke sini denganku," kata Sehun.

"Sehun, itu konyol," seru Jongin. Dia tidak bisa percaya Sehun begitu tidak rasional. Apa yang ada di balik kemarahannya? Apakah Sehun begitu mengontrol, begitu rewel tentang rencananya, bahwa ia tidak boleh mengambil keputusan spontan, seperti lari pagi? "Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar marah padaku karena aku _jogging_."

Otot melompat di pipi Sehun. Di balik kilatan amarah di mata Sehun, Jongin melihat bayangan kekhawatiran yang tak berdaya. Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya. Kenapa? Terlepas dari pengaruh Sehun terhadapnya, hatinya telah jatuh kepada Sehun. Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin. Jongin menolak dorongan untuk melangkah mundur, Sehun tampak begitu kuat.

"Aku marah karena kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan di mana kau berada. Jika kau izin terlebih dahulu, mungkin akan berbeda. Meskipun aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih suka kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan di kota yang asing sendirian. Ini bukan Chicago. Kau hampir tidak bisa bahasanya."

"Aku tinggal di Paris selama beberapa bulan."

"Aku tidak suka ketika ada orang di bawah tanggung jawabku terhadapnya tiba-tiba menghilang," katanya melalui rahangnya yang kaku.

Sehun menatap Jongin, dan tiba-tiba Jongin merasa sadar atas pakaian yang dikenakannya, bra jogging, T-shirt ketat, dan celana pendek. Putingnya ditarik ketat ketika tatapan Sehun bertahan pada payudaranya.

"Pergi dan mandilah," kata Sehun, berbalik dan berjalan menuju perapian.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun meletakkan lengannya di atas perapian dan melirik ke arahnya. "Karena kau harus banyak belajar, Jongin," katanya, nadanya lebih tenang.

Jongin menelan ludah. "Apakah kau akan... menghukumku?"

"Aku sangat khawatir ketika aku pulang kembali, _suite_ hotel dalam keadaan kosong. Aku berharap kau akan di sini menungguku. Jadi jawabannya adalah ya. Aku akan menghukummu, dan kemudian aku akan bercinta denganmu untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Setelah itu, jika kau belum belajar dari pelajaran tersebut, maka mungkin aku akan menghukummu lagi. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan olehmu untuk belajar, aku tidak suka kalau kau impulsif."

Puting Jongin menarik lebih erat terhadap kain ketat bra joggingnya walaupun kemarahannya naik. Gairahnya mengalir dengan panas.

"Kau bisa menghukumku jika kau mau, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya cuma gara-gara aku pergi joging. Itu bodoh."

"Percayai saja apa pun yang kau suka. Tapi kau akan mandi dan memakai jubah. Cuma Itu saja. Tunggu aku di kamar tidur," kata Sehun, berbalik dan mengangkat telepon lagi. Dia menekan nomor dan menyapa seseorang dengan cepat dalam bahasa Prancis sebelum ia mulai membuat beberapa pertanyaan. Jongin sudah melesat pergi.

Jongin terpaku di tempat ia berdiri, terbakar emosi karena Sehun menyuruhnya mandi dan memakai jubah sialan dan terkutuklah dia untuk semua kesewenang-wenangannya.

Ada satu bagian yang terasa buruk adalah karena telah sengaja menyebabkan bayangan ketakutan di mata Sehun. Dan ada bagian lain yang sangat menyenangkan dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Jongin memikirkan terus-menerus pada saat Sehun memukulnya, dan selalu menyesal terhadap hal-hal yang telah berhenti dengan tidak wajar.

Jongin ingin melihat bagaimana Sehun memuncak pada proses membangkitkan gairahnya tersebut. Dia ingin menyenangkan hati Sehun.

Tapi apa yang harus dibayarnya? Jongin bertanya-tanya dengan cemas sambil berjalan ke kamar tidur, sadar terhadap fakta bahwa ia akan melakukan perintah Sehun.

Kenapa Sehun harus menjadi seperti teka-teki?

Kenapa Sehun harus mengubah Jongin menjadi satu-satunya—bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Jongin duduk dengan gelisah di sofa mewah di kamar tidur _suite_ , kemarahannya memuncak. Berani-beraninya Sehun membuatnya menunggu seperti ini? Bukankah Sehun ingin merenggut _string_ nya?

Sehun merenggut string Jongin lebih dari satu kali hentakan. Jongin ingin lari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu untuk menghentikan gairahnya yang tersulut ketika berada di sofa.

Menunggu membuatnya marah, tapi untuk beberapa alasan terkutuk yang tak bisa dia pahami, hal itu membuatnya terangsang juga—Antisipasinya... kegembiraan dicampur dengan dosis ampuh kecemasan tentang apa yang Sehun rencanakan untuknya.

Jongin tersentak ketika pintu ke kamar _suite_ tiba-tiba terbuka dan Sehun masuk ke ruangan. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin duduk sebelum ia berjalan ke tempat gantungan jas dan menggantung jasnya. Dia membuka pintu lemari yang dipoles dengan sangat antik dan membungkuk seolah-olah meraih sesuatu. Jongin tegang, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan—tapi pintu menghalangi pandangannya.

Ketika Sehun mulai mengatur, Jongin berpaling, dia tak ingin Sehun tahu bagaimana dia begitu fokus memperhatikan terhadap apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Jongin terkejut ketika Sehub berjalan di sekitar sofa beberapa saat kemudian dan meletakkan cambuk hitam di atas meja tamu. Jongin menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke ikat pinggang kulit dua inci—dari empat inci yang lentur pada ujungnya, panjang, dan tipis, hati Jongin mulai menekan melawan tulang dadanya.

"Jangan takut," kata Sehun lirih.

Jongin menatap Sehun. "Tapi sepertinya itu akan menyakitkan."

"Aku sudah pernah menghukummu sebelumnya. Apakah sakit?"

"Sedikit," kata Jongin, tatapannya jatuh ke salah satu tangan Sehun, yang tampaknya sedang memegang sepasang borgol, tali tangannya terbuat dari kulit hitam yang tampak lembut.

Oh tidak.

"Yah, hukumannya tidak banyak jika aku tidak menyengat sedikit—sekarang?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan, terpesona oleh suara suara rendahnya—dipaksa. "Berdirilah dan lepaskan jubahmu."

Jongin tidak memalingkan tatapannya saat ia berdiri, entah bagaimana ia mengambil keberanian dari beberapa pesan yang tak terucapkan di mata Sehun. Dia menjatuhkan jubah ke bantal. Tatapan Sehun jatuh ke Jongin, lubang hidung Sehun melebar sedikit. Jongin menggigil.

"Apakah kau mau aku menyalakan api?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menunjuk pada perapian gas.

"Tidak," kata Jongin, terdengar emosional oleh kombinasi permintaan sopan dan niat Sehun untuk menghukum dirinya. Sehun berjalan ke perapian.

"Jangan berpaling dariku," perintah Sehun ketika Jongin mulai berpaling. Jongin rindu untuk memutar dagunya ke atas bahu Sehun untuk melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di belakangnya—kecemasan dan kegembiraannya terganjal, tapi Jongin tetap menahan dirinya. Apakah itu karena ia mau memberi Sehun kepuasan mengetahui bahwa dia penasaran, atau karena dia entah bagaimana merasa Sehun tidak ingin Jongin melihat dari atas bahunya?

Sehun memulai dengan membelit tangan Jongin dengan satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang, sayang…" gumamnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar membahayakanmu. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa, pikirannya berpacu saat Sehun mulai memborgol pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sekarang kau mungkin bisa melihatku," kata Sehun.

Jongin berbalik, putingnya menegang ketika dia menyadari betapa dekat Sehun berdiri. Sehun pasti tahu itu. Tak ada cara untuk menyembunyikan gairah Jongin saat Sehun mengikat pergelangan tangan Jongin yang lain ke dalam manset. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya beberapa inci karena kesemutan, puncaknya seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Posisi lengan Jongin saat diborgol pergelangan tangannya membuat payudaranya semakin montok. Ketika selesai, tangan Jongin diikat di depan dadanya. Sehun melangkah mundur. Puting Jongin mencubit lebih erat ketika ia melihat tatapan Sehun terpaku pada payudaranya.

"Sekarang angkat pergelangan tanganmu dan letakkan di belakang kepala," perintah Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin saat ia mematuhinya.

"Lekukkan kembali sikumu dan lengkungkan punggungmu sedikit. Aku ingin ototmu meregang ketat."

Jongin berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang Sehun minta, menyodorkan payudaranya ke depan dan siku ke belakang, memperhatikan bentuk mulut Sehun yang sedikit membentak ketika dia melakukannya—Posisi ini membuat Jongin merasa sangat telanjang dan terbuka. Kemudian ia berpaling.

"Ini akan memperkuat sensasi rasanya," jelas Sehun, sambil berbalik berjalan ke meja tamu.

"Dari rasa sakit?" Tanya Jongin, suaranya gemetar dari kecemasan dan penuh antisipasi ketika dia melihat Sehun berjalan ke meja tamu.

Apakah ia akan mengambil cambuk yang menakutkan itu—

Sehun datang mendekatinya lagi, tapi Jongin tidak melihat cambuknya. Hatinya mengetuk tulang rusuk yang membentang seperti meminta untuk keluar ketika Jongin melihat tabung putih yang sedikit akrab. Sehun membuka tutup dan mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam krim.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan lebih suka jika kau tidak takut padaku," kata Sehun.

Jongin tersentak keras, gemetar ketika Sehun langsung menjatuhkan jarinya di antara labia dan mulai melapisi klitorisnya dengan _emolien_ yang Jongin tahu akan segera membuatnya tergelitik dan membakar—dan membuatnya ingin.

Jongin menggigit bibir untuk mencegahnya berteriak dan melihat Sehun memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat fokus.

 **TBC**

 _geser..._


	30. BAB 29

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan lebih suka jika kau tidak takut padaku," kata Sehun._

 _Jongin tersentak keras, gemetar ketika Sehun langsung menjatuhkan jarinya di antara labia dan mulai melapisi klitorisnya dengan emolien yang Jongin tahu akan segera membuatnya tergelitik dan membakar—dan membuatnya ingin._

 _Jongin menggigit bibir untuk mencegahnya berteriak dan melihat Sehun memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat fokus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 29**

"Tapi yang ingin aku tekankan, ini tetap hukuman," kata Sehun tegas.

"Aku ingin menekankan bahwa walaupun aku mengijinkanmu untuk menghukumku," kata Jongin sebelum udara terlontar dari dari tenggorokannya saat jari Jongin mengusapkan krim dengan tatapan seperti banteng yang penuh dengan akurasi. "Aku masih akan pergi _jogging_ atau melakukan hal lain yang benar-benar aku inginkan tanpa meminta izin darimu."

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Jongin menahan teriakannya karena kenikmatannya yang terampas tiba-tiba. Sehun berbalik dan datang mendekatinya lagi—sambil membawa cambuknya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari perangkat jahat yang tampak digenggam di tangan Sehun yang besar—tampak maskulin. Itu tampak lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan oleh tangan Sehun.

"Lebarkan pahamu... jika kau betul-betul menginginkannya," ujar Sehun lirih.

Jongin berkedip, tatapannya terfokus pada tatapan Sehun. Panas bergegas melalui pusat miliknya ketika dia melihat secercah hiburan dan gairah panas di mata Sehun—ketika Jongin mendengar keberanian dalam nada suara Sehun.

Jika Jongin setuju dengan apa yang Sehun minta, itu karena dia menginginkannya juga. Pernyataan impulsif pembangkangannya barusan adalah buktinya. Rasa frustrasi mengalir melaluinya ketika Jongin menyadari betapa mahirnya Sehun dan betapa patuhnya ia dalam mengungkapkan keinginannya sendiri dalam satu kali sambaran.

Dia melebarkan kakinya, memelototi Sehun untuk sementara.

"Kemarahan mencairkan otot-ototmu dalam posisi ini. Dan anehnya itu tidak membuatku senang" Gumam Sehun, kemiringan mulutnya menunjukkan bahwa Sehun tertawa diam-diam, tidak hanya pada diri Jongin tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangkat cambuknya, dan semua kejengkelan Jongin penuh sesak oleh antisipasi yang mencolok. Bukankah Sehun akan menampar pantatnya dengan itu, seperti yang dilakukannya dengan menggunakan tongkat? Otot perutnya melompat dalam kegembiraan ketika Sehun menjalankan ikat pinggang kulit di perutnya. Sensasi erotis menukik melalui inti miliknya ketika Sehun menggosoknya dengan sensual di pinggulnya.

Dia mengangkat cambuknya.

Plak. Plak. Plak.

Jongin tersentak, merasakan sengatan dari ikat pinggang yang berlama-lama di pinggulnya. Dengan cepat memudar menjadi rasa panas kesemutan.

"Terlalu keras?" Gumam Sehun, tatapan Sehun berjalan di atas wajah Jongin dan kemudian ke payudaranya. Sehhn merapikan ikat pinggang kulit di rusuk Jongin—di atas payudara kanan Jongin. Jongin mengerang tak terkendali saat Sehun menekankan ikat pinggang pada putingnya dan mengusapnya.

"Puting indahmu memberitahuku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangkat ikat pinggang dan meletakkannya di sisi payudara Jongin, kemudian di bawah lekukan payudara Jongin, dan kemudian puting Jongin mengerut, tindakannya cepat, tegas, dan ringkas.

Sesuatu dinyalakan dalam diri Jongin. Cairan panas mengalir di antara kedua pahanya, kekuatan reaksinya menyetrumnya hampir sebanyak fakta bahwa ia baru saja dipukul di dadanya. Matanya menjepit ketat seperti rasa malu yang memukul dirinya.

Apakah ini semacam penyimpangan, karena memiliki reaksi besar untuk sesuatu yang begitu sakit?

"Jongin?"

Jongin membuka matanya saat mendengar nada tegang Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," kata Jongin, mulutnya bergetar tak terkendali. Stimulasi pada klitorisnya tampaknya melakukan tugasnya dengan semangat bahkan lebih dari ketika Sehun pernah memukulnya dengan tongkat, membuatnya klitorisnya mendesis dengan penuh gairah.

"Rasanya sakit atau nikmat?" Sehun menuntut dengan kasar.

"Aku—sakit," bisik Jongin, antara malu dan gairah bersaing mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Ekspresi Sehun menegang. "Dan nikmat. Begitu nikmat."

"Sialan," gumam Sehun, matanya menyala, meskipun Jongin memiliki kesan yang berbeda. Sehun menyukai jawabannya bukannya marah kepada Jongin. Sehun menurunkan cambuknya lagi, muncul di bagian bawah payudara Jongin yang lain, membuat gundukan bulat milik Jongin bergoncang sedikit. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, tapi erangan bergetar di tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan membuat pantatmu menjadi merah, kau begitu mungil..."

Jongin tidak pernah belajar _semungi_ _l_ apa dia, karena Sehun mencubit putingnya lagi dan lagi. Aksinya begitu lembut, namun cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan rasa tersengat yang membuat Jongin mengertakkkan giginya dan menutup matanya. Tanpa berpikir, Jongin mendorong payudaranya ke depan.

"Itu benar, menampilkan dirimu kepadaku," Jongin mendengar Sehun bergumam saat Sehun mengelus bagian bawah dan bagian sisi payudaranya beberapa kali. "Sekarang... ceritakan apa yang betul-betul membuatmu nikmat saat ini?" Gumam Sehun, sambil menggeser cambuknya secara sensual di kedua payudaranya. Mata Jongin masih tertutup, ia benar-benar menikmati sensasi yang dirasakannya. Oh Tuhan, klitorisnya menjerit untuk minta perhatian di antara pahanya.

"Jongin?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Oh, tidak. Sehun tidak akan membuat Jongin mengatakannya.

Sehun meluncurkan ikat pinggang kulit ke puting Jongin dan membuat gerakan berkedut, merangsang diri Jongin sampai ke intinya. Jongin tersentak.

"Ini akan menyenangkanku jika kau..."

Sehun mengejangkan ikat pinggang pada puting Jongin lagi, dan Jongin gemetar.

"Katakan saja. Kau tak perlu malu untuk itu," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar keras dan lunak sekaligus.

Rahang Sehun menegang, terpecah antara berbicara tentang kebenaran dan menelannya. Sehun memijat puting Jongin dengan cepat menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Ini akan menyenangkan jika kau menamparku—di antara pahaku."

Jongin membuka matanya waspada ketika Sehun mengangkat putingnya dan tidak berbicara.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat, tidak bisa membaca ekspresi kaku dari Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, dan Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun tertegun.

Hidungnya mengembang, dan tiba-tiba Sehun tampak sengit. Hati Jongin tenggelam. Sepertinya itu bukan yang Sehun ingin dengar dari Jongin.

"Aku...aku...baik...di setiap tempat... aku... aku minta maaf?" tanya Jongin, bingung dengan reaksi Sehun, tidak yakin apa yang seharusnya dia katakan.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk menjadi cantik," kata Sehun, sebelum dia melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangannya di sepanjang sisi rahang Jongin. Dia meraih bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menjarah bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menekan dengan tangguh dan mencelupkan lidahnya. Rasanya yang kuat menyatakan kepemilikan, baru saja mulai membuat Jongin mabuk, ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau menggodaku tanpa alasan." kata Jongin terengah-engah melawan bibir Sehun. Nada suaranya sudah terdengar seperti tuduhan, tapi mulai sadar bahwa dalam situasi ini, setidaknya, itu pasti menunjukkan bahwa Sehun senang.

Panas membanjiri milik Jongin, kenikmatan Sehun entah bagaimana menjadi kenikmatannya juga.

"Tapi aku tidak akan teralihkan."

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk mengalihkanmu."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan hukuman ini," kata Sehun, seolah-olah mempersiapkan diri, mengabaikan ledakan yang terjadi pada diri Jongin. Dia mencium Jongin sekali dengan lembut di mulut.

"Sekarang membungkuk dan perlihatkanlah pantatmu. Kau dapat menyimpan pahamu ketika tanganmu terikat. Aku harus membuat pantat manismu terbakar karena telah membuatku khawatir seperti itu."

Sesuatu dalam nadanya membuat Jongin berpikira Sehun akan menghukumnya lebih keras daripada yang pertama kali. Jongin menurunkan tangannya, membungkuk dan menempatkan tangannya menahan di atas lututnya. Sehun segera mulai menggosok ikat pinggang kulit di atas pantatnya sambil membelai dengan lembut. Jongin ingat bagaimana Sehun telah mengatakan kepadanya untuk melengkungkan punggungnya sedikit. Miliknya terkatup rapat, puting super sensitifnya meremang saat ia mendorongnya maju.

Sehun berhenti membelai pantat Jongin dengan ikat pinggang tersebut. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin dengan cemas.

Sehun menggumamkan umpatan. Jongin menyaksikan gairahnya meningkat saat Sehun mulai mengendorkan celananya dengan buru-buru. Bukannya menarik celananya turun ke pahanya, Sehun membiarkannya turun di sekitar pinggul—yang membuat kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi semakin terihat jelas. Sehun membiarkan beban berat itu jatuh dengan bebas, kain dari celana boxernya yang tergantung di pinggulnya membentuk sudut horisontal dari tubuhnya.

Jongin menatap kejantanan Sehun dengan takjub. Dia belum pernah melihatnya sedekat ini sebelumnya. Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan ia melihatnya. Ini mengejutkan betapa indahnya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berjalan-jalan dengan sesuatu yang begitu jelas, begitu besar, di antara kakinya sepanjang waktu? Untunglah, itu tidak selalu keras setiap waktu—tapi tetap saja. Itu bisa dimengerti oleh Jongin, itu hanya alat kelamin Sehun saja. Jongin menatapnya, terpesona, pada benda tebal panjang dengan urat membengkak, yang menunjukkan bukti gairah Sehun, bagian kepalanya meruncing lezat yang membuat air liur Jongin menetes, kejantanan Sehun dicukur rapi dengan testitel yang penuh.

"Seharusnya aku menutup matamu," gumam Sehun datar. "Menunduklah, cantik."

Jongin melakukannya, ia kesulitan mengatur napasnya. Sehun mengusap cambuk di pantatnya. "Apakah kau siap?"

"Ya," Jongin menjerit. Apakah ia siap?

Sehun memukul pantat Jongin dengan ikat pinggang kulit, dan Jongin menjerit. Mungkin Sehun harus belajar untuk membedakan suara Jongin, mana suara yang menikmati mana suara yang kesakitan karena Sehun terus menampar Jongin, memukul di setiap bagian kulit Jongin, yang membuat pantatnya menjadi panas. Setelah memukul pantat Jongin sekali, Sehun mulai memukul lagi. Menampar kulit Jongin yang sudah dipukul, tapi tidak menyengat. Jongin menggertakkan giginya, desisan yang tak tertahankan dari klitorisnya membantunya bertahan dari rasa terbakar yang sedikit membuat tidak nyaman.

Mengapa ikat pinggang itu bisa merangsang putingnya, padahal itu jauh dari putingnya? Mengapa pula telapak kakinya mulai terbakar pada saat Sehun terus menghukum pantatnya?

 **TBC**

 _geser..._


	31. BAB 30

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Jongin menggertakkan giginya, desisan yang tak tertahankan dari klitorisnya membantunya bertahan dari rasa terbakar yang sedikit membuat tidak nyaman._

 _Mengapa ikat pinggang itu bisa merangsang putingnya, padahal itu jauh dari putingnya? Mengapa pula telapak kakinya mulai terbakar pada saat Sehun terus menghukum pantatnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB** **30**

"Oooh," keluh Jongin ketika Sehun mendaratkan pukulan yang sangat nakal.

"Membungkuklah dan letakkan tanganmu di atas kakimu."

Sehun berbicara begitu tajam, Jongin sudah tidak tahan tetapi berpaling menatap Sehun. Jongin mengerang gemetar ketika ia melihat Sehun mengepalkan kejantanannya di tangannya dan membelai dirinya sendiri sambil terus memukul Jongin. Meskipun pandangan Sehun tetap tertuju pada tugasnya, ia menyadari arti pandangan Jongin.

"Menunduklah," sergah Sehun.

Jongin membungkuk lebih jauh, meregangkan pahanya ke belakang, Sehun menatapnya dengan membabi buta ketika tangan Jongin diletakkan rata di atas kakinya. Apakah itu suara Sehun yang mendengus rendah karena nikmat? Pikirannya tiba-tiba tersebar ketika Sehun menggunakan tangannya yang besar untuk menarik kembali pantat Jongin, mengekspos miliknya yang sudah basah ke udara dingin.

Jongin berteriak tajam ketika Sehun mengetukkan ikat pinggang sedikit yang membuat dia terangsang. Sehun menekan lebih keras dengan tangannya, membuka kembali pantat dan bibir vaginanya.

 _Pop._

Lutut Jongin langsung tertekuk ketika klitorisnya membengkak. Jongin tiba-tiba mengerti arti dari cambuk sebagai _sex toys_ : kecil, tepat, mematikan-setidaknya bila di tangan Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin, memantapkan diri Jongin karena orgasme membanting ke dalam diri Jongin seperti gelombang pasang. Jongin berlutut, kehilangan dirinya selama beberapa detik, hilang dalam cengkeraman klimaks yang meledak.

Jauh—Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun memeluknya saat ia gemetar, satu pinggulnya menempel di tubuh Sehun, yang lain dipegang oleh tangan, jari-jari Sehun bergerak sibuk diantara kedua kakinya, membuatnya berteriak dalam suka cita kenikmatan yang tiada henti.

Sehun sekarang mendesaknya dengan tangannya, membimbingnya, ketika Jongin sudah tidak begitu gemetar.

"Membungkuklah dan letakkan tanganmu di atas kursi," kata Sehun tegang dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin membungkuk dengan bingung di atas bantal lebar dan mewah dari kursi _Louis_ XV. Dia merasa Sehun bergerak di belakangnya, celana Sehun menyentuh pantatnya, kemudian ujung ereksinya. Kenikmatan baru menembus kebingungan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun menduga Jongin akan membunuhnya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka Jongin melakukannya dengan begitu tepat—begitu kejam. Sehun mencari kondom dan membungkus miliknya dengan liar.

 _Sangat menyenangkan jika kau memukulku—di antara pahaku._

Sehun hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung ketika Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Jongin telah mencoba untuk menggodanya saat memintanya untuk menampar puting cantiknya, yang dengan jelas—

Jongin sudah sangat menikmatinya sama seperti Sehun.

Lalu Jongin membuka bibir merah mudanya dan mengatakan hal itu.

Lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia menghukum Jongin untuk dosa impulsifnya. Jongin pikir dia sedang bercanda?

Sehun meletakkan satu tangan di pinggul Jongin, memantapkan dirinya, dan meletakkan kejantanannya di tangannya.

"Aku akan bercinta dengan keras denganmu sekarang," kata Sehun, menatap kontras erotis pantat Jongin yang memerah dan punggungnya yang pucat dan pahanya yang putih. "Aku tidak akan menunggu sampai kau datang, cantik. Kau telah melakukan ini kepadaku, dan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya."

Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk membelai pantat dan membuka milik Jongin, mendorong kepala kejantanannya ke celah mungilnya.

Ia merasa dirinya meregangkan Jongin. Milik Jongin yang panas menembus kondom. Sehun meraih pinggul Jongin untuk menenangkan dirinya saat bolanya menyodok Jongin, Jongin tersentak tapi tetap ke depan. Tangannya bergegas untuk menemukan pegangan. Sehun menunggu sampai Jongin meraih sisi kayu dari bagian belakang kursi, mulutnya berkerut meringis menahan diri.

Sehun mulai meniduri Jongin, menarik kejantanannya kembali sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang tenggelam, dan kemudian menyodok kembali ke dalam diri Jongin sampai kulit mereka beradu bersama-sama dan jeritan kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin. Dunia Sehun dipersempit hanya melihat tubuh Jongin yang telanjang, submisif yang cantik, gesekan yang tajam hampir tak tertahankan menindih Jongin, aliran yang panas mengejek Sehun, membuatnya memerah—membunuhnya.

Melalui kabut kebutuhannya, Sehun menyadari bahwa sodokannya terlalu kuat pada tubuh Jongin yang lembut, sampai menyebabkan kursi bergeser sedikit di atas karpet Oriental. Itu bukan kesalahan Jongin, itu kesalahannya sepenuhnya, dan Sehun menggeram seperti hewan dirampas miliknya.

"Tetap di situ," kata Sehun, mengangkat pinggul Jongin lebih tegas dalam genggamannya dan menyodorkan milik Jongin untuk kejantanannya yang mengamuk, menampar pantat Jongin yang bersentuhan dengan panggul dan pahanya, ini sudah kelewatan jika dia memukul pantat Jongin dan terbakar dalam ketidaknyamanan.

Tuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat. Sehun membanting Jongin yang menyentuh panggul, kejantanannya menyentak kejam pada jangkauan terjauhnya di tubuh Jongin.

Geramannya tercetak jelas di tenggorokan Sehun ketika orgasme melanda dirinya.

.

.

.

Jongun hanya berbaring di sana dengan pipinya yang panas menempel di kain lembut kursi, mulutnya menganga terbuka heran pada sensasi saat Sehun datang di dalam dirinya. Semua kekuatan itu, meluncur ke dalam dirinya, meledak di dalam dirinya. Jongin pikir dia akan ingat saat pertama kali dia merasa Sehun mengalah pada kenikmatannya sementara ia memendam jauh di dalam tubuhnya selama sisa hidupnya.

Dengusan Sehun terdengar seperti mengoyak tenggorokannya. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang penting sedang merobeknya keluar ketika Sehun menarik dirinya tiba-tiba.

"Jongin," katanya pada saat yang sama Sehun mengangkat Jongin ke posisi berdiri, punggungnya di depan Sehun, dan berbalik ke arah sofa.

Mereka berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tubuh mereka tetap menempel saat mereka berjalan ke sofa. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bantal, sambil membawa Jongin. Jongun berbaring di pinggul kiri Sehun, punggungnya menempel kencang di dasi dan kancing kemeja Sehun.

Hangat, lengket, dan kejantanannya masih tangguh menekan tulang bawahnya.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan tersentak sejenak. Jongin menjadi terpaku oleh sensasi napas Sehun yang hangat mencolok di leher dan bahunya.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin setelah napasnya lebih teratur dan ia mulai meluruskan pinggang dan panggulnya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun, suaranya rendah dan kasar.

"Apakah kau benar-benar marah kepadaku?"

"Tidak. Tidak lagi."

"Tapi sebelumnya kau marah?" Desak Jongin.

"Ya."

Jongin memutar dagunya. Wajah Sehun tampak tenang saat Jongin melihat tangan pria itu bergerak naik dan turun di tubuh telanjang Jongin yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?"

Tangannya goyah dan mulutnya mengetat.

"Tolong beritahu aku," bisik Jongin.

"Ibuku sering pergi sesekali ketika aku masih kecil," kata Sehun.

"Pergi?" Tanya Jongin. perlahan-lahan. "Kenapa? Pergi kemana?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Aku akan menemukannya di tempat-tempat yang mengejutkan dan berbeda di bawah jalan raya, mencoba untuk memberi makan daun ke anjing yang panik, mandi telanjang di sungai yang dingin..."

Gelombang horor melanda Jongin saat ia mengamati wajah Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia sakit jiwa?" Tanya Jongin, mengingat apa yang Mrs. Han katakan kepadanya.

" _Schizophrenic,_ " kata Sehun, mengangkat tangannya dari pinggul dan membelai kembali poni pendek dari dahi Jongin. "Tipe _Disorganized_ , tiba-tiba dia bisa sangat paranoid juga."

"Dan apakah dia—apakah dia seperti itu sepanjang waktu?" Tanya Jongin melalui tenggorokan yang mengetat.

Matanya yang biru melintas di wajah Sehun. Jongin cepat-cepat menyembunyikan keprihatinannya, intuisi membawanya untuk kasihan.

"Tidak. Dia tidak seperti itu. Kadang-kadang, dia ibu yang manis, ibu yang paling baik, ibu yang paling penuh kasih sedunia."

"Sehun," seru Jongin lembut ketika Sehun mulai duduk. Jongin merasakan Sehun menarik diri dan Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri ketika dia tahu dialah yang menyebabkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun, mengayunkan kakinya yang panjang ke lantai, menghadap ke Jongin. "Mungkin itu akan membantumu untuk memahami lebih baik mengapa aku benar-benar akan lebih suka kalau kau tidak menghilang seperti itu."

"Aku pasti akan dan meninggalkan pesan atau telepon jika hal serupa terjadi lagi nantinya, tapi aku harus membuat pilihanku sendiri," kata Jongin dengan gugup. Jongin tidak bisa berjanji untuk selalu menunggu untuk Sehun dan membantunya mengatasi kecemasannya.

Sehun berbalik menoleh. Jongin merasakan kekesalan Sehun. Apakah Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Jongin menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan, atau pengaturan mereka akan terhenti? "Aku akan lebih suka kau hanya duduk jika situasi yang sama muncul," kata Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengarmu," kata Jongin pelan. Dia duduk dan menyapukan mulutnya terhadap rahang keras Sehun. "Dan aku akan menjaga preferensimu dalam pikiranku sebelum aku membuat pilihanku sendiri."

Sehun memejamkan mata sebentar, seakan mengumpulkan dirinya sendiri. Apakah Jongin tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya?

"Kenapa kau tidak membersihkan diri dan kita akan pergi keluar untuk beristirahat," kata Sehun kaku sambil berdiri dan mulai keluar dari ruangan, mungkin untuk pergi ke _suite_ lain dan membersihkan diri. Rasa lega melanda diri Jongin ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak akan menerbangkannya kembali ke Chicago karena tidak menuruti apa yang pria itu inginkan, ketika Sehun sangat menginginkannya.

Memang, begitulah laki-laki selalu ingin menang sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan mencoba dan mengajariku lagi—mencoba untuk meyakinkanku itu memang caramu?" Tanya Jongin, tak mampu menjaga senyum dari sudut mulutnya.

 **TBC**

 _review juseyo~_


	32. BAB 31

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Rasa lega melanda diri Jongin ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak akan menerbangkannya kembali ke Chicago karena tidak menuruti apa yang pria itu inginkan, ketika Sehun sangat menginginkannya._

 _Memang, begitulah laki-laki selalu ingin menang sendiri._

 _"Kau tidak akan mencoba dan mengajariku lagi—mencoba untuk meyakinkanku itu memang caramu?" Tanya Jongin, tak mampu menjaga senyum dari sudut mulutnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 31**

Sehun melirik Jongin lewat bahunya. Jongin melihat kilatan di mata biru Sehyn yang mengingatkannya seperti panas petir dan seperti badai yang terpasang di kejauhan. Senyum Jongin memudar.

Kapan Jongin akan belajar untuk menutup mulut besarnya?

"Hari ini belum berakhir, Jongin," kata Sehun, suaranya rendah, mengandung ancaman yang membelai, sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Jongin masuk ke ruang tamu _suite_ setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Dia menemukan Sehun duduk di depan meja, komputernya terbuka, telepon berada di samping telinganya.

"Aku secara ekstensif terkesan pada latar belakangnya. Pengalamannya yang tidak menyukai usaha kapitalis dan tidak—dapat—dipercaya oleh perusahaan Internet. Dia tidak memiliki kaitan dengan disiplin keuangan," Jongin mendengar Sehun berbicara.

Sehun memandang sekilas dan menyadari Jongin berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Jongin saat dia berbicara. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu adalah kau bisa menyewa siapapun yang kau inginkan dari penyatuan yang bisa diterima oleh kandidat CFO, Jongdae. Kau harus menginformasikan padaku tentang penyatuan itu, sampai kau mendapatkannya. Jangan memulai proses perekrutan, terutama dengan badut seperti ini."

Jeda lagi.

"Mungkin itu semua benar bagi semua perusahaan lain di dunia ini, tapi tidak untuk perusahaanku," kata Sehun, suaranya seperti es kering, sebelum mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan cepat.

"Maaf tentang itu," kata Sehun, berdiri dan melepas kacamatanya. "Aku mengalami kesulitan memulai susunan kepegawaian perusahaan."

"Jenis perusahaan apa itu?" Tanya Jongin, tertarik. Sehun tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang pekerjaannya pada Jongin.

"Konsep _game_ sosial media yang aku uji coba di Eropa."

"Dan kau punya masalah menemukan pelaksana yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun mendesah dan berdiri. Dia terlihat kasual mewah—istilah baru yang dibuat Jongin untuk menggambarkan pakaian Sehun saat dia tidak memakai setelan khasnya. Hari ini, Sehun memakai sweater kerah V berwarna biru terang, di bawahnya dia memakai kemeja putih yang hanya terlihat kerahnya, dan sepasang celana hitam yang—Oh Tuhan begitu seksi untuk pinggang sempit dan kaki panjangnya.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu," Sehun mengakui, sambil mengetik pada keyboard di komputernya. "Biasanya seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga. Sayang sekali, pasar berorientasi pada pemuda, aku tertarik pada semacam GUNSLINGER liar dari eksekutif yang suka menghabiskan uangku karena seperti itu."

"Dan sementara itu kau mungkin membebaskan produk dan ide penjualanmu, kau orang yang kolot jika mengenai finansial?"

Sehun memandang dari atas laptopnya sebelum dia menutup monitor dan berjalan ke arah Jongin. "Apakah kau tahu banyak tentang bisnis?"

"Tidak sedikit pun. Aku adalah bencana berjalan untuk masalah keuangan. Tanya Taehyung. Aku bisa menghabiskan uang sewaku setiap bulan. Aku hanya mengira tentang gaya bisnismu dari apa yang aku ketahui tentang kepribadianmu."

Sehun berhenti beberapa kaki di depan Jongin dan sedikit mengangkat kelopak matanya, salah satu sikapnya yang terhibur.

"Kepribadian?"

"Kau tahu," kata Jongin, pipinya memanas. "Sesuatu yang gila kontrol."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin, seolah berpacu dengan kehangatan.

"Aku tidak kuatir menghabiskan uang—dan lebih banyak uang—aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa alasan yang baik. Kau terlihat sangat cantik." kata Sehun tiba tiba, mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih," Jongin bergumam, menatap ke bawah karena malu oleh kemeja katun sederhana berlengan panjang yang dia pakai dan dimasukkan ke dalam _jeans hipster_ dengan ikat pinggang favoritnya. Dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, tapi menjepit bagian depannya agar tidak jatuh ke wajahnya. "Aku—aku tidak membawa banyak baju untuk dipakai. Aku tidak yakin tentang apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini."

"Ah... bicara tentang yang mana—" Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin dan memeriksa jam tangannya. Seolah dia terfokus pada apa yang hendak terjadi, suara ketukan terdengar di pintu, Sehun melangkah melintasi ruangan dan membukanya.

Seorang wanita menarik berusia empat puluhan, memakai gaun cokelat dan memakai heels dari kulit binatang—semacam buaya—masuk ke dalam _suite._

Jongin berdiri di sana, kebingungan, saat Sehun saling memberi salam dengan wanita itu dalam bahasa Prancis kemudian melambai ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin, ini Krystal. Dia adalah asisten belanjaku. Dia berbicara bahasa Prancis dan Italia, tapi tidak dengan bahasa Inggris."

Jongin saling memberi salam dengan wanita itu dalam bahasa Prancis terbatas yang dia tahu. Jongin melihat Sehun dengan pertanyaan di matanya saat wanita itu mengambil pita pengukur dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti penggaris kayu aneh dari tas tangan mewah yang dia bawa. Dia mendekati Jongin, tersenyum.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin, alisnya berkerut saat dia menatap Krystal meletakkan penggaris kayu aneh dan tas tangannya dan memegang pita pengukur di tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin yang kebingungan. Matanya melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan saat wanita itu meregangkan pengukur itu di sekitar pinggulnya, kemudian bergerak cepat di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Kim Minseok luar biasa hebat untuk mengira ukuran pakaian jadi. Bahkan dia menebak dengan benar ukuran kaki. Dia adalah salah satu yang memesan pakaian yang kau pakai tadi malam, dan dia sepertinya lebih dari standar biasanya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku pikir lebih baik mendapatkan ukuran yang lebih tepat untuk pakaian jahit," Sehun berkata begitu saja dari seberang ruangan.

Jongin melihat ke atas, terperanjat, saat Krystal tanpa berbelit meregangkan pita pengukur di sekeliling payudaranya. Sehun sedang memasukkan beberapa file ke dalam tas kerjanya, tapi terhenti saat dia melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Sehun, katakan padanya untuk berhenti," Jongin mengomel dalam napasnya, seolah suaranya mengurangi kemungkinan Krystal sakit hati, lupa jika wanita itu tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa pakaianmu akan sempurna untukmu."

Krystal meletakkan lagi alat kayu itu—yang mana Jongin sadar bahwa sekarang itu adalah alat pengukur kaki. Jongin berjalan melewati wanita yang tersenyum itu, ekspresinya tegang, dan mendekati Sehun.

"Hentikan ini. Aku tidak ingin baju baru," Jongin mendesis, menatap lagi ke arah tatapan sopan yang tidak nyaman dari Krystal yang kebingungan.

"Aku mungkin ingin kau menghadiri suatu acara denganku yang memerlukan pakaian formal," kata Sehun, sambil menutup resleting tas kerjanya dengan cepat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa pergi jika kau tidak memikirkan penampilanku yang pantas."

Sehun menatapnya tajam pada nada bicara Jongin. Cuping hidungnya melebar sedikit saat dia akhirnya mengerti kemarahan Jongin.

Krystal bertanya dalam bahasa Prancis dari seberang ruangan.

Tatapan Sehun terasa berat, tapi Jongin berpegang pada keputusannya. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan berbicara dengan cepat pada Krystal dalam bahasa Prancis. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, tersenyum hangat pada Sehun, meraih dompetnya dan pergi.

"Maukah kau mengatakan padaku apa maksud semua itu?" Sehun bertanya padanya setelah dia menutup pintu setelah kepergian Krystal.

"Aku minta maaf. Ini adalah penawaran yang terlalu banyak darimu. Tapi aku tahu jenis pakaian apa yang mungkin kau katakan pada Krystal untuk dibuat atau dibeli. Aku hanya seorang sarjana muda, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membayar semua itu."

"Aku mengerti itu. Aku membeli semuanya untukmu."

"Aku bilang padamu aku tidak dijual."

"Aku bilang padamu ini adalah salah satu jenis pengalaman yang bisa aku berikan padamu." Sehun membentak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tertarik pada salah satu jenisnya."

"Aku ingin membuatnya jelas bahwa ini mungkin ada di dalam persyaratanku, Jongin, dan kau setuju. Aku menerima sifat keras kepalamu dalam takaran kecil, tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh saat ini."

Kata Sehun seraya mengejarnya, menjernihkan kemarahan pada perlawanannya.

"Tidak. Kau yang terlalu jauh. Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku untuk menjadi sosok yang berwibawa yang mengatakan dapat menilai penampilanku yang salah dan mencoba untuk mengubahnya. Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh untuk memberimu izin untuk memulai hal yang sama sekarang? Aku adalah aku. Jika kau tidak ingin berada di dekatku seperti ini, aku minta maaf," kata Jongin, suaranya terdengar terguncang.

Sehun berhenti. Jongin berharap Sehun tidak pernah melihat dengan pandangan laser yang telihat begitu kuat. Air mata yang tidak Jongin harapkan memenuhi matanya. Ini menyakitkan, mengetahui Sehun lebih suka dia berbeda. Jongin tahu ini tidak logis, Sehun berkata dia tidak ingin mengubahnya, hanya pakaiannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah emosinya yang membengkak. Mereka berdiri di sana dalam keheningan sementara Jongin mencoba untuk mengetahuinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan," kata Sehun pelan setelah beberapa saat sementara Jongin menatap kosong pada penahan Matahari pada jendela teras, lengannya menyilang di bawah dadanya. "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang. Ini hari yang indah. Aku ingin menikmatinya bersamamu."

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harapan. Apakah Sehun benar-benar rela memaafkannya karena telah menolak kedermawanannya?

Jongin menjatuhkan lengannya.

"Apa—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka. "Baiklah, aku berencana untuk sedikit berbelanja dan makan sore. Tapi sekarang aku mendengar pendapatmu tentang hal ini, aku pikir rencananya berubah."

Jongin menyembunyikan seringainya. Dia tahu Sehun tidak suka mengubah rencananya.

 **TBC**

 _geser..._


	33. BAB 32

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Pre** **vious**

 _"Apa—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka. "Baiklah, aku berencana untuk sedikit berbelanja dan makan sore. Tapi sekarang aku mendengar pendapatmu tentang hal ini, aku pikir rencananya berubah."_

 _Jongin menyembunyikan seringainya. Dia tahu Sehun tidak suka mengubah rencananya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 3** **2**

"Bagaimana dengan tur singkat di _Museé d'Art Moderne_ dan dilanjutkan dengan makan sore?"

Jongin mengamati wajah Sehun yang tenang lebih dekat, mencari petunjuk pada suasana hatinya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Ya. Itu sangat bagus."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengulurkan lengannya ke arah pintu.

Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun, berhenti saat pria itu tiba tiba memanggilnya. Seolah dia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang mengatakannya. Jongin menoleh.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku jauh dari ingin mengkritik pakaianmu. Apakah kau memakai mutiara atau t shirt cubs-mu, aku melihatmu sangat menarik. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Mulut Jongin ternganga karena terkejut. "Aku… aku menyadarinya. Benar. Maksudku-"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku ingin kau mengerti, Jongin."

"Terdengar seolah kau ingin memilikinya... selama kau merasa nyaman," Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya berbicara.

"Tidak," kata Sehun kasar, Jongin mengerjap. Sehun menarik napas perlahan, melihat seolah dia menyesali perkataannya. "Aku mengakui, kau mungkin mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk mempercayainya, menyampaikan apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku—Apa yang aku tahu tentang aku, bagaimana pun juga. Tapi aku mengetahui aku benar-benar ingin kau mengerti dirimu dengan jelas…. untuk mengenali kekuatanmu."

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun, mulutnya terbuka, bingung oleh pesan di mata Sehun.

Jongin tetap kebingungan saat Sehu meraih tangannya dan membawanya meninggalkan kamar.

Jongin mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali bahwa ini semata-mata perjanjian seksual yang dia miliki dengan Sehub. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hari yang lebih romantis dalam hidupnya.

Atas permintaannya, mereka meninggalkan Ravi dengan mobil dan mereka menelusuri jalanan di Paris. Jongin merasa geli karena kegembiraan dan senang oleh sensasi tangannya yang digenggam Sehun—sering menatap ke samping untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia benar-benar berkeliling kota paling romantis di dunia dengan pria yang paling menarik, dan memaksa yang pernah dia lihat.

"Aku lapar," Jongin berkata jujur setelah tur singkat dan menyenangkan mereka di _Musée d'Art Moderne,_ di mana Jongin terus menerus kagum oleh banyaknya pengetahuan Sehun tentang seni dan bawaan rasa. Sehun menjadi teman yang ideal, penuh perhatian pada Jongin untuk apa yang ingin dia lihat, tertarik pada apa yang akan dia katakan, menyatakan lebih dari rasa humor, kejenakaanya yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya bersama Sehun.

"Bisakah kita makan di sini?" Tanya Jongin. Ia menunjuk pada restoran kecil menarik di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati di Rue Goethe dengan tempat duduk di luar.

"Minseok sudah mengatur meja pribadi untuk kita di Le Cinq," kata Sehun, menunjuk pada restoran yang sangat eksklusif. Restoran mahal di hotel mereka.

"Kim Minseok," Jongin merenung—melihat pasangan yang duduk di dekat meja, wanita itu mengambil makanan dengan malas dengan jarinya sementara dia tertawa pada sesuatu yang dikatakan temannya. "Dia sangat efisien dalam merencanakan sesuatu, benar kan?"

"Yang terbaik. Itulah mengapa aku mempekerjakan dia," kata Sehun kering sebelum dia memberi pandangan menyamping pada Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun terkejut beberapa saat kemudian sebelum pria itu masuk ke restoran kecil dan melambaikan tangannya untuk masuk. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kegelian.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya gembira.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku bisa menjadi spontan sementara waktu. Dalam langkah yang sangat kecil, bagaimanapun juga," Sehun menambahkan dengan lucu.

"Akankah keajaiban tidak pernah berhenti?" Jongin menggoda.

Sehun mengerjap, terlihat sedikit terkejut, saat Jongin mengangkat jari kakinya dan mencium Sehun di mulutnya sebelum mereka duduk di salah satu meja di luar ruangan.

"Apakah kau ingin minuman selain air soda?" Sehun bertanya sopan saat pelayan datang ke meja mereka.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu saja, terima kasih."

Sehun menempatkan pesanan mereka dan pelayan membiarkan mereka satu sama lain. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dari seberang meja—merasa sangat bahagia—mengagumi betapa mata biru elektrik Sehun terlihat meskipun mereka duduk di bawah bayangan kanopi.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku sekali kalau kau tidak benar-benar berkembang dan sendirian sampai kau kuliah. Apakah kau pernah berpikir tentang hubungan serius bersama pria dengan semua intervensi usia?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menghindari tatapan Sehun. Pengalamannya tentang kencan—atau kurang dari pada itu—benar-benar bukan hal yang dia inginkan untuk dibicarakan dengan pria mempesona seperti Sehun.

"Aku hanya benar-benar tidak pernah berhasil dengan seseorang, kurasa." Jongin menatap penuh hati-hati dan melihat Sehun terus melihatnya penuh harap.

Jongin mendesah. Sehun terlihat tidak ingin menyudahi pembicaraan ini. "Aku tidak tertarik pada sebagian besar pria di kampus, tidak dalam perasaan romantis, bagaimanapun juga. Aku suka keluar bersama pria, seperti biasanya. Aku menerima mereka lebih baik daripada teman wanita. Kebanyakan wanita—Bagaimana penampilanku? Di mana kau membeli jeans itu? Apa yang akan kau pakai pada Jumat malam jadi kita terlihat serasi?" Jongin memutar matanya. "Tapi ketika hal itu terjadi dengan pria... untuk..." Jongin terdiam, kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Detail yang kotor?" Sehun berkata pelan.

"Yeah, kupikir begitu," Jongin mengakuinya, keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat sementara pelayan menyajikan minuman mereka.

Mereka masing-masing menempatkan pesanan untuk makan sore. Setelah pelayan pergi, Sehun menatap Jongin seolah menunggu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ingin aku mengatakan apa," kata Jongin memerah. "Pria enak untuk diajak ke pesta, dan untuk keluar bersama, dan bersenang-senang, tapi buatku, aku tidak pernah benar-benar—tertarik," kata Jongin, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan, "Pada salah satu dari mereka. Mereka terlalu muda. Terlalu mengganggu. Aku menjadi sakit saat mereka selalu bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin pergi berkencan," kata Jongin penuh kejujuran.

"Maksudku—kenapa selalu aku yang hanya mengambil keputusan?"

Kata-katanya membuat Sehun kagum saat dia menyadari Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau adalah submisif seksual alami, Jongin. Satu-satunya yang paling alami yang pernah kulihat. Kau juga luar biasa cerdas, berbakat, bebas—begitu hidup. Sebuah perpaduan yang unik. Kekecewaanmu pada kencan mungkin akar dari fakta bahwa pria membuat perasaan gembira yang salah padamu, boleh dikatakan begitu. Mungkin hanya sedikit pria di bumi ini yang membuatmu menyerah." Sehun mengambil gelasnya dan melihat Jongin dari atas bibirnya saat dia menyesap air es. "Rupanya, aku adalah salah satu pria itu. Aku menganggap diriku beruntung untuk hal itu."

Jongin membuat suara ejekan, terus menerus mengamati Sehun dengan gugup. Apakah dia serius? Jongin mengingat bagaimana Sehun menggunakan kata submisif pada malam dia memukul pantat Jongin di rumahnya. Jongin tidak menyukai kata yang seolah menyiratkan tentang dirinya—dan langsung mendorong kata itu keluar dari kesadarannya sejak saat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan," Jongin berkata dengan acuh. Saat ini, bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang Sehyn katakan, berhenti mengingat rasa muak yang melelahkan ketika pria yang sedang berkencan minum terlalu banyak sebelum mereka bergerak cepat secara seksual padanya, ketika sikapnya tidak menentu atau belum dewasa—ketika sikapnya berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Alis Sehun melengkung naik sedikit, seolah dia melihat bagian terkunci dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain?" Tanya Jongin, menatap keluar orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di pinggir jalan.

"Tentu saja, jika itu kemauanmu," Sehun menyetujui dan Jongin mencurigai persetujuan diam-diamnya yang begitu mudah karena ia tahu Sehun telah membuat penilaian.

"Lihat itu," kata Jongin, mengangguk ke arah tiga pemuda yang lewat di depan restoran dengan motor skuter. "Aku selau ingin menyewa salah satunya saat aku berada di Paris. Mereka terlihat menyenangkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin benar-benar memerah saat ini. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, berharap seolah-olah gila ketika dia melihat pelayan datang dengan hidangan utama mereka.

"Jongin?" Sehun bertanya, memajukan duduknya sedikit.

"Aku...uh... Aku…" Jongim menutup matanya cepat. "Aku tidak punya surat ijin mengemudi."

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Sehun, terlihat bertanya-tanya.

Jongin mencoba menutupi rasa malunya, tidak yakin mengapa rasa malu itu begitu kuat dengan Sehun tentang fakta pembicaraan ini.

Semua temannya tahu dia tidak bisa menyetir. Banyak orang di kota juga tidak bisa menyetir. Suga, contohnya, dia tidak punya mobil.

"Saat _Senior High_ , aku benar-benar tidak punya tujuan untuk pergi kemana pun, dan orang tuaku tidak mendorongku. Aku memilih keluar dari kursus mengemudi," kata Jongin cepat, berharap Sehun tidak mengamati penghindarannya dari kebenaran.

Yang sebenarnya adalah, Jongin berada di saat yang paling berat saat dia berusia enam belas tahun. Jongin setiap hari berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa tubuhnya terlihat lebih muda—untuk memungkinkan tiba-tiba penurunan berat badan yang dia alami pada usia delapan belas tahun.

Di luar dari kekagumannya, tidak ada sama sekali bekas parut dari ukuran berat badannya bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya. Berat badannya menyusut seolah ini benar-benar menjadi pengalaman traumatis yang bisa dia sembuhkan dari lawan kejadian biologis yang terukur.

 **TBC**


	34. BAB 33

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previo** **us**

 _Yang sebenarnya adalah, Jongin berada di saat yang paling berat saat dia berusia enam belas tahun. Jongin setiap hari berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa tubuhnya terlihat lebih muda—untuk memungkinkan tiba-tiba penurunan berat badan yang dia alami pada usia delapan belas tahun._

 _Di luar dari kekagumannya, tidak ada sama sekali bekas parut dari ukuran berat badannya bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya. Berat badannya menyusut seolah ini benar-benar menjadi pengalaman traumatis yang bisa dia sembuhkan dari lawan kejadian biologis yang terukur._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 33**

Tapi enam belas tahun yang manis menjadi enam belas tahun yang menyedihkan bagi Jongin. Dia mendaftar untuk kursus mengemudi dengan tiga gadis lain dari kelas senamnya, tiga gadis itu yang mana—dengan sikap yang mengerikan—secara teratur mengganggunya. Kelas senam menjadi siksaan setiap hari baginya.

Ide untuk menghabiskan satu jam untuk mengurung tiga gadis pengejek menyembunyikan tawa mereka dari setiap gerakan kikuk yang dia lakukan, dan guru senam pria yang samar-samar bersimpati pada gadis yang diremehkan, menjadi terlalu sulit bagi Jongin. Orang tuanya curiga ini hanya alasannya untuk menghindari kursus mengemudi, dan mendesak Jongin untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya.

Mereka mungkin malu dengan ide yang Jongin lakukan.

"Saat aku pindah ke Chicago, sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk mendapat surat ijin mengemudi. Aku tidak bisa membeli mobil, parkir, atau asuransi. Jadi, mobil menjadi sesuatu yang diperdebatkan," Jongin menjelaskan pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau berpergian?"

"Jin, sepedaku... kakiku," kata Jongin, menyeringai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, cepat. "Itu tidak bisa diterima."

Seringai Jongin menghilang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin, terluka.

Sehun memandangnya dengan gusar saat dia menyadari Jongin merasa tersinggung. "Maksudku adalah seorang wanita muda sepertimu seharusnya memiliki dasar utama kontrol dalam hidup."

"Lalu menurutmu menyetir adalah dasar dari kontrol?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab sebuah kenyataan hingga suara tawa terkejut keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Ini adalah hal penting, mendapat surat ijin mengemudimu, tidak ada bedanya dengan kau mengambil langkah pertamamu—atau belajar bagaimana mengontrol kemarahanmu," Sehun menambahkan mantap saat Jongin membuka mulut untuk mendebatnya. Kedatangan hidangan utama mereka sementara tertunda oleh perubahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Alasan untuk semua perkataan, kau tahu," Sehun merenung beberapa saat, menatap malas ke arah bumbu salad yang melimpah di atas sayurannya. "Satu hal tentang duduk di tempat menyetir, menyetir nasibmu, kekuatan menyetir—"

Pada akhirnya tatapan Jongin bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun menggambarkan kepemilikannya atas Jongin di Museum St. Germain tadi malam. Senyum kecilnya mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dia tahu Jongin mengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengajarimu menyetir?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sehun," Jongin memulai, merasa putus asa, dan sedikit tidak punya harapan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk mengendalikanmu. Aku ingin kau merasa lebih dalam mengontrol seluruh hidupmu, kenyataannya," Sehun menyela, sambil memotong ayam filletnya dengan cepat. Sehun menengadah saat Jongin tidak berbicara. "Ayolah, Jongin," bujuk Sehun. "Jadilah sedikit impulsif."

"Oh, ha, ha," kata Jongin menyindir, tapi dia dia tidak bisa menahan senyum karena dorongaan Sehun. Jongin meleleh saat Sehun balas menyeringai, kejam, rasa seksi terpancar dari matanya. "Kau bersikap seolah kau berencana mengajariku menyetir di Paris setelah kita selesai makan siang."

"Karena memang benar," kata Sehun, mengambil ponselnya.

Mereka masih berada di restoran, mengobrol, menyesap kopi, dan menunggu Ravi datang dengan mobil yang Sehun minta.

"Itu dia," kata Sehun, pandangannya menuju pada sedan BMW hitam berkilauan dengan jendela berwarna.

Jongin mendengar Sehun bertanya pada Ravi mengenai menyewa mobil transmisi otomatis dan membawa mobil itu ke alamat restoran. Ravi sudah di sini sekarang. Ini begitu aneh untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu untuk dilakukan saat uang bukanlah menjadi tujuan.

Jongin tidak percaya dia membiarkan Sehun membicarakan hal ini.

Jongin tersenyum saat Ravi memberikan kunci mobil pada Sehun.

"Apakah kau ingin kami mengantarmu?" Jongin bertanya pada supir itu saat dia berbalik untuk berjalan di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan berjalan menuju hotel. Itu tidak terlalu jauh." Ravi menyakinkan dengan gembira sebelum dia melambai dan berbalik pergi.

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang untuk Jongin. Jongun lega kalau Ian tidak memulai mengajarinya menyetir di jalan Paris yang sibuk. Meskipun demikian, Jongin yakin bahwa bencana bisa saja terjadi.

"Ini adalah mobil yang benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Jongin, duduk di kursi penumpang dan memandang sementara Sehun mengatur kursi sopir untuk kaki panjangnya. "Tidak bisakah kau menyewa mobil yang tepat? Bagaimana bila aku menghancurkan mobil ini?"

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkannya," kata Sehun saat dia mulai mengendarai mobil ke jalanan yang teduh. Awan bergulung, menyembunyikan sinar matahari keemasan yang mereka nikmati di sepanjang hari di musim gugur. "Kau punya refleks yang mengagumkan dan mata yang bagus. Aku menyadarinya pada saat pertandingan anggar kecil kita."

Sehun melilhat cepat ke samping dan menangkap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya. Jongin mengerjap, tatapannya memantul dari Sehun.

Jongin hanya melihat Sehun menyetir satu kali, pada malam dia merenggutnya keluar dari studio tato. Mungkin Sehun benar tentang kekuatan dan menyetir. Sehun terlihat benar-benar penuh kontrol saat dia mengarahkan setir, sentuhannya ringan tapi meyakinkan, seperti seorang pecinta. Untuk beberapa alasan, hal itu membuat Jongun berpikir seperti apa dia terlihat di genggaman Sehun pada awalnya. Jongin menggigil.

"Apakah AC-nya terlalu kencang?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kembali ke Museum St. Germain," gumam Sehun. "Hari Senin hampir berakhir. Di sana ada tempat parkir pegawai yang luas di belakang, di mana kita akan berlatih."

Jongin membayangkan tentang membenturkan mobil langsung ke dinding istana yang lebar dan tidak memutuskan jika dia gembira atau gelisah kalau Kakek Sehun adalah pemilik tempat itu. Ini akan menjadi cara yang menyedihkan untuk Earl yang mulia untuk mengetahui kehidupannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jongin duduk di belakang kemudi sedan sementara Sehun duduk di sampingnya di kursi penumpang. Ini terasa begitu aneh, pertama-tama duduk di kursi supir, dan kedua karena kemudinya berlawanan dengan sisi mobil yang biasa di negaranya.

"Kupikir ini semua adalah dasarnya," Sehun berkata setelah menunjuk pada kunci kontrol mekanisme dan gas padanya. "Jaga kakimu di rem dan geser mobil."

"Sudah?" Jongin mencicit gugup.

"Tujuannya adalah membuat mobil bergerak, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya saat di taman," kata Sehun bosan.

Jongin melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan, kakinya menekan rem.

"Sekarang kurangi remnya, benar." kata Sehun saat mobil mulai maju beberapa inci di tanah parkir yang sepi. "Sekarang mulailah mencoba dengan menekan pedal gas… tenang, Jongin" Sehun menambahkan saat Jongin menekan kakinya terlalu jauh dan mobil berguncang ke depan.

Jongin menghempaskan kakinya di rem lebih agresif, dan mereka berdua meluncur ke depan pada sabuk pengaman mereka.

Sialan.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan gugup.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sehun masam, "Pedal gasnya sangat sensitif. Tetap mencoba. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara kau akan belajar."

Jongin mengatupkan giginya bersamaan kali ini dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh pedal gas. Ketika mobil mulai bereaksi pada SUBTLEST himbauannya, sensasi melandanya.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang belok ke kiri dan berputar," perintah Sehun.

Jongin menekan gas terlalu banyak pada tikungan.

"Rem."

Sekali lagi, dia menghempaskan mereka pada sabuk pengaman.

"Aku minta maaf," Jongin menjerit.

"Kalau aku bilang rem, maksudku injak rem perlahan untuk mengerem perlahan. Jika aku bilang kau berhenti, aku akan bilang berhenti. Kau harus belok perlahan atau kau akan hilang kontrol. Sekarang sekali lagi," kata Sehun, tidak kasar.

Sehun begitu sabar padanya selama setengah jam ke depan. Jongin sedikit kagum, terutama karena dia benar benar SPAZ menyetir.

Sentakannya terhenti dan akselerasinya cukup lancar sedikit di bawah pengawasan Sehun, bagaimanapun juga, dan dia mulai merasa sangat gembira mengendarai mobil mengkilap, mobil yang responsif.

"Sekarang parkirkan mobil di tempat ujung sana," pinta Sehun , menunjuk. Hujan mulai terpercik di kaca depan mobil saat Jongin berbelok rapi ke area parkir dan berteriak kemenangan. "Bagus sekali," ia berterimakasih, tersenyum padanya saat dia berbalik melihat Sehun. "Baiklah latihan lebih lanjut dilakukan saat kita tiba di Chicago. Aku akan menyuruh Minseok untuk mengirimkan peraturan jalan jadi kau bisa mempelajarinya di pesawat saat pulang besok, dan kau akan siap untuk tes mengemudi dalam seminggu atau lebih."

Jongin begitu gembira, dia tidak berkomentar pada rencana Sehun yang sangat teliti pada detail hidupnya. Jongin memegang kemudi dan menatap keluar jendela, menyeringai. Belajar mengemudi ternyata lebih dari sebuah pengalaman pembebasan diri dari yang dia bayangkan. Atau hanya karena dia terlalu gembira karena Sehun, instrukturnya yang penyabar?

"Kau lihat, ini tidak begitu sulit," kata Sehun ketika hujan mulai turun lebih cepat di kaca depan mobil. "Nyalakan wiper dan lampu. Hujan mulai akan turun. Bagian ini," kata Sehun, menunjuk masing-masing tombol. "Bagus. Kita akan mencoba sekali lagi sebelum badai menghantam kencang. Aku ingin kau kembali ke tempat itu dan membelokkan mobil ke kiri. Benar sekali," kata Sehun saat Jongin mulai mengarahkan persneling mundur. "Gunakan cerminmu. Tidak—tidak, jalan yang lain, Jongin."

Jongin meraba-raba kebingungan bagaimana untuk menggerakkan kemudi sementara bergerak mundur mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan. Bermaksud untuk mengerem, Jongin menghantam pedal gas dengan keras disaat yang sama dia memutar kemudi ke arah yang lain. Ketika mobil bergerak tiba-tiba, Jongin membanting kemudi ke bawah, hasilnya mobil terhempas di sekitar jalan, benar-benar berputar-putar.

 **TBC**

 _geser~_


	35. BAB 34

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Bagus. Kita akan mencoba sekali lagi sebelum badai menghantam kencang. Aku ingin kau kembali ke tempat itu dan membelokkan mobil ke kiri. Benar sekali," kata Sehun saat Jongin mulai mengarahkan persneling mundur. "Gunakan cerminmu. Tidak—tidak, jalan yang lain, Jongin."_

 _Jongin meraba-raba kebingungan bagaimana untuk menggerakkan kemudi sementara bergerak mundur mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan. Bermaksud untuk mengerem, Jongin menghantam pedal gas dengan keras disaat yang sama dia memutar kemudi ke arah yang lain. Ketika mobil bergerak tiba-tiba, Jongin membanting kemudi ke bawah, hasilnya mobil terhempas di sekitar jalan, benar-benar berputar-putar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 34**

Arus listrik seolah terpercik di aliran darahnya dengan tidak terduga, kegembiraan datang mendadak dari gerakan itu—dari kehilangan kontrol.

Jongin berteriak.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti dengan berdecit, menyebabkan rambutnya terhempas ke depan kemudi ketika sabuk pengaman menahannya. Jongin mengalaminya tiba-tiba, rasa kedekatan yang aneh dengan mobil, seolah mobil itu hidup dan hanya menampakkan goresan melawan. Jongin mendengus dengan tertawa.

"Jongin," kata Sehun tajam.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Sehub dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sehun terlihat bingung dan sedikit mengerut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun."

"Bawa mobil ke taman," kata Sehun cepat.

Apakah Sehun marah padanya? Sehun tidak suka kekacauan, dia memandang rendah ketika Jongin hilang kontrol. Jongin mengikuti instruksi Sehun dengan cepat, merasa sedikit sesak napas dan pening, tidak yakin jika reaksinya datang dari mobil yang berputar dalam putaran yang kuat atau kilatan di mata Sehun saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu ini ide buruk," gumam Jongin, memutar kunci starter sehingga tidak bermaksud lebih lanjut membuat kerusakan yang tidak disengaja.

"Ini bukanlah ide yang buruk," kata Sehun , mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Napas Jongin membeku di paru-parunya saat Ian meraihnya, jari Sehun berkerut di rambutnya, memutar wajah Jongin agar berhadapan dengannya. Hal selanjutnya yang Jongin tahu, Sehun menunduk dan menangkap mulutnya. Adrenalin yang menyerangnya telah hilang, mobil yang berputar di jalan yang basah tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gelombang kegembiraan pada ciuman Sehun yang tak terduga. Jongil meleleh oleh tekanan Sehun, rasa Sehun membanjirinya, tuntutan dorongan lidahnya menaklukkan pikiran Jongin. Hisapan Sehun begitu tepat, cairan mengalir di antara paha Jongin seolah Sehun bagaimanapun juga menyihirnya dalam mulutnya. Jongin terengah saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau begitu cantik," kata Sehun kasar.

"Aku—aku apa?" Tanya Jongin, masih bingung dan terpaku oleh ciuman Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Pergi ke kursi belakang dan lepaskan celana jeans dan celana dalammu. Aku ingin merasakanmu. Sekarang."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mulut terbuka dan kemudian melihat keluar melalui jendela mobil dengan gelisah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar sini. Meskipun ada orang berjalan atau seseorang mengamati penjagaan museum, kaca ini gelap. Sekarang lakukan apa yang aku katakan," kata Sehun lembut. "Aku akan bergabung denganmu sebentar lagi."

Jongin membuka ikat pinggangnya, napasnya masih tak menentu, dan ia membuka pintu sopir. Hujan yang deras mulai berjatuhan, maka dia menutup pintu dengan cepat dan berlari ke belakang.

Jongin merasa sangat canggung dan bahagia saat dia masuk ke interior mewah di bagian belakang mobil. Sehun masih duduk di kursi penumpang, kepalanya menunduk. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sedang mengetik di ponselnya, dan merasa yakin bahwa dia melakukannya.

Perlahan, Jongin mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuka kancingnya lepas.

Saat dia melepas jeans dan celana dalamnya, dia duduk merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sehun tidak bergerak. Vaginanya menggelenyar tegang, pada kursi yang lembut. Jongin bergeser gelisah, meringis pada gesekan yang menyenangkan di jaringan sensitifnya pada kesejukan kulitnya. Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Jongun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia telah membuka jeansnya, tapi Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Jongin tidak berpikir, dia menarik napas sampai Sehub bergabung dengannya beberapa saat kemudian dalam bayangan interior mobil.

Sehun menutup pintu. Bersama Sehun yang duduk dengannya, jarak terasa begitu dekat dan lebih intim. Dari kejauhan, guntur bergemuruh dan rintik hujan berderai di atap.

Sehun menatapnya, menyeka tangannya di atas rambut gelapnya, yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan," kata Sehun pelan. "Berbaring dan jadikan vaginamu siap untukku."

Suara Sehun yang dalam bergema di kepalanya, dalam kesunyian.

Organnya berdenyut dan meremang karena bahagia. Jongin tidak dapat menahan ingatan tentang kemurnian, tawaran kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan padanya dengan mulutnya. Jongin melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukan posisi agar siap untuk Sehun. Untuk kali ini, Sehun tidak memerintahnya. Sehun hanya menatap saat dia bersandar di pintu dan melebarkan pahanya selebar yang dia bisa, memberikan batas pada kursi belakang. Jantung Jongin memukul di tulang dadanya saat dia terduduk. Penantiannya begitu tajam, menekan ke bawah tidak nyaman di dadanya. Sehun duduk tidak bergerak, tatapannya terpaku di antara pahanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun duduk maju dan mendorong pada lutut luarnya, menurunkan sandal yang menutupi kakinya ke lantai mobil, membukanya lebih lebar.

.

.

.

Pandangan tentang kepala gelap Sehun yang menunduk di antara kakinya begitu menggairahkan, Jongin mengeluarkan rintihan sebelum Sehun menyentuhnya.

Jongin merengek saat Sehun menempatkan mulutnya yang terbuka pada organ seks terluarnya. Terasa begitu panas, basah, dan kegembiraan yang tidak tertahankan. Sehun menggerakkan bibir erotisnya pada klitorisnya, memberikan tekanan keras, dan kemudian memisahkan labianya dengan lidahnya yang licin. Sehun bergeser, mengubur wajahnya lebih intim ke organ Jongin, membelai klitorisnya lebih kuat dari yang dia lakukan kemarin malam, menggosoknya, mengitarinya, menekannya tanpa ampun hingga Jongin berteriak dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

Sehun tetap memegang Jongin dengan tangannya, memaksanya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya secara penuh. Jongin memegang kepala Sehun, merasa dirinya terbakar dan meleleh di bawah Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dengan fokus yang kuat, gerakannya yang hampir marah tanpa belas kasihan. Seolah vaginanya melakukan sesuatu yang telah menyakitinya—seolah dia perlu menunjukkan siapa masternya.

Dialah masternya pikir Jongin melalui tekanan seksual yang kabur. Kepalanya rubuh ke jendela dengan berdebam, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman saat dia berenang dalam kebahagiaan?

Orang bodoh macam apa yang menjadikannya kekasih? Saat Sehun menjauh darinya, dia tidak pernah merasa puas dengan hal lain.

Jongin akan hancur seumur hidup.

Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk memisahkan bibir vagina Jongin. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menggosok klitoris Jongin dengan keras, menekan dan berusaha terus hingga Jongin memanggil namanya dalam hiruk pikuk nafsu. Pemandangan tentang Sehun yang membelai organnya dengan tidak senonoh—sangat menggembirakan. Jari Jongin mencengkeram rambut pendek Sehun, dan dia berteriak tajam.

Jongin meledak dalam klimaks, memegang kepala Sehun seolah dia pikir dia tenggelam dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya penyelamat hidupnya. Sehun terus menggigitnya saat dia gemetar, menjaga dia tetap berada di puncak dari klimaksnya. Seolah nampak seperti selamanya, menuntut Jongin memberikan haknya. Ketika Jongin jatuh lemas—memikirkan Sehun menekan setiap akhir ledakan dari kenikmatannya—Sehun menggerakkan kepala atau lidahnya sehingga Jongin gemetar lagi.

Sehun membujuk satu getaran terakhir keluar darinya beberapa saat kemudian, sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya. Vagina Jongin mengepal keras ketika dia melihat wajah Sehun paling bawah berkilauan oleh cairannya. Jongin terengah saat Ian memandangnya dengan bijaksana.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya padamu," Jongin berbisik, mengartikan itu sebagai setiap ons dari semangatnya. Jongin ingin membalas Sehun.

"Pernakah kau? Menggunakan mulutmu untuk menyenangkan seorang pria?"

Jongin menggeleng. Sehun mendengus, dan Jongin tidak bisa bilang apakah dia senang atau marah. Mungkin keduanya.

"Aku pikir tidak. Kau akan belajar, tapi bukan jenis pelajaran yang diberikan di kursi belakang mobil," kata Sehun sebelum duduk.

Jongil melihat saat Ian menutup matanya rapat selama satu detik dan menyapukan tangannya pada mulutnya. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Francesca, tatapannya membingungkan sekali lagi pada vaginanya dan menyipit. Sekali lagi, Sehun menutup kelopak matanya.

"Berpakaianlah," kata Sehun muram, meraih pintu mobil. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel dan kau bisa memberikan janjimu."

Antisipasi mencolok yang Jongin alami saat Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk pergi ke kursi belakang mulai menempel lagi saat ia meraih pakaiannya.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun saat perjalanan pulang dalam suasana hujan, dan Jongin masih merasa terlalu tegang untuk memulai percakapan. Seolah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Seakan ada beberapa macam ketegangan tak dikenal yang menebal memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. Jongin berpikir ini mungkin karena tekanan rendah dari badai tapi dia tahu ini bukan disebabkan oleh awan mendung.

Sehun adalah sumbernya.

Ketika mereka tiba di hotel dan menepi di bawah kanopi pintu masuk, seorang petugas valet muda yang energik menyambut Sehun sesuai namanya. Sehun memberi pengarahan padanya untuk mengembalikan mobil ke agensi penyewaan dalam bahasa Inggris dan kemudian memberikan dia kunci bersamaan dengan sejumlah uang.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Oh," petugas valet memancarkan rasa senang dengan kasen Inggris yang kental. "Jangan kuatir mobilnya akan dikembalikan dengan sangat cepat. Saya akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Mobilnya akan dikembalikan sesegera mungkin," kata Sehun bingung sambil meraih tangan Jongin.

"Ya, seperti yang anda katakan. Anda tidak perlu kuatir. Mobilnya akan di kembalikan sesegera mungkin." kata pria itu mengulangi dengan keras dan dengan lirih beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak akan kuatir, Mark." kata Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

 **TBC**

 _review juseyo~_


	36. BAB 35

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Terima kasih, Mr. Oh," petugas valet memancarkan rasa senang dengan kasen Inggris yang kental. "Jangan kuatir mobilnya akan dikembalikan dengan sangat cepat. Saya akan melakukannya sendiri."_

 _"Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Mobilnya akan dikembalikan sesegera mungkin," kata Sehun bingung sambil meraih tangan Jongin._

 _"Ya, seperti yang anda katakan. Anda tidak perlu kuatir. Mobilnya akan di kembalikan sesegera mungkin." kata pria itu mengulangi dengan keras dan dengan lirih beberapa kali._

 _"Aku tidak akan kuatir, Mark." kata Sehun dengan s_ _enyum kecil._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 35**

Percakapan pendek dengan petugas valet nampaknya meringankan suasana hatinya. Sehun menyadari Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan ekspresi ingin tahu saat mereka masuk ke elevator. "Aku bilang pada Mark aku akan mencobanya di ruang suratku—jika dia belajar bahasa Inggris. Dia punya paman dan bibi di Chicago dan punya mimpi besar tentang Amerika."

Jongin tersenyum saat mereka melangkah keluar dari elevator.

"Hati-hati, Sehun."

Sehun menatap ke samping pada Jongin saat pria itu mengunakan kunci untuk membuka kamar suitenya.

"Kau memperlihatkan sisi lembutmu."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa peduli, saat dia membukakan pintu agar Jongin masuk. "Kupikir aku bisa menjadi sangat praktis. Aku orang pertama yang mengetahui betapa pekerja kerasnya Mark. Dia berusaha keras untuk melayani disaat yang lain berbuat sebaliknya."

"Dan tentu saja kau selalu menginginkan siapapun untuk melayanimu dengan rela."

"Ya," kata Sehun, mengenali sindiran dalam suara Jongin. Sehun membawa Jongin ke kamar tidur di suitenya dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa kau menghadapi kesulitan dengan hal itu, Jongin?"

"Dengan apa?" Jongin bertanya, kebingungan.

"Dengan memasuki perjanjian di mana tujuan utamanya adalah menyenangkanku."

"Aku melakukannya untuk menyenangkan diriku sendiri," kata Jongin mengangkat dagunya.

Sehun menatap geli pada wajah Jongin. "Ya," gumam Sehun, menyentuh rahang Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin gemetar. "Dan itulah yang membuatmu begitu spesial. Karena menyenangkan aku juga akan menyenangkanmu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Sesuatu yang Sehun katakan merambah topik yang membuatnya tidak nyaman tentang dominasi dan kepatuhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya. "Aku lebih suka kau tidak terlalu banyak melawan dengan hal-hal dasarnya, manis. Tidak ada hal memalukan tentang sifatmu. Faktanya, aku menganggapmu sangat cantik. Kau sunguh tak tahu kenapa aku ingin memilikimu bagaimanapun resikonya, benar, kan? Kualitas dalam dirimu hanya bisa dilihat oleh pria seperti aku…"

Sehun berhenti saat dia menyadari kebingungan di wajah Jongin. Sehun menghembuskan napas berat. "Mungkin yang dibutuhkan olehmu hanya waktu. Itu saja, dan latihan."

Jongin mengerjap saat dia melihat kilatan di mata Sehun.

"Tolong lepas pakaianmu dan pakailah jubah. Sisir rambutmu, tapi biarkan rambutmu diikat di belakang. Duduk di ujung ranjang. Aku akan bersamamu sebentar lagi. Kita butuh beberapa hal untuk pelajaran yang sangat penting ini."

————

 _Kau sungguh tak tahu kenapa aku ingin memilikimu bagaimanapun resikonya, benar, kan?_

Kata-kata Sehun bergema di kepalanya saat Jongin melakukan apa yang Sehun minta, ditambah menyikat giginya.

Duduk dan menunggu di sudut ranjang pasti meningkatkan kegelisahannya. Jongin tidak perlu merasa senang, kalau dia ingin sekali memuaskan hasrat seksual Sehun, memberikan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya, tapi ia cukup jujur untuk mengakuinya pada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya Jongin tidak punya hak untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sehun tentang pilihannya saat ia sendiri memiliki gairah gelap yang sama.

Pikirannya terpotong saat Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamar memakai celana panjang hitam, tubuh dan kakinya telanjang dan membawa tas plastik kecil. Jongin menatapnya, tidak bisa bernapas karena menatap tubuh Sehun yang hampir telanjang. Pernahkah Sehun mengijinkannya menyentuh dan mengusap dan mencumbu seluruh kulitnya yang halus, otot yang menonjol dan kulit yang lembut?

Puting Sehun kecil sekali dan hampir selalu tegak—sejauh yang Jongin amati. Sehun meletakkan tas di salah satu kursi di ujung ranjang. Sehun mengambil benda dengan tali pengikat yang tidak bisa Jongin kenali, bersama benda yang dia kenali : borgol kulit.

Sehun melangkah ke arahnya, benda itu ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mamakai borgol untuk pelajaran ini?" Jongin bertanya, kekecewaan terdengar dari suaranya. Jongin pikir akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyentuh Sehun.

"Karena aku bilang begitu," kata Sehun lembut. "Sekarang berdiri dan lepaskan jubahmu."

Jongin turun dari ujung tempat tidur dan melepas jubahnya. Udara terasa sedikit dingin di kulit telanjangnya. Putingnya mengetat saat ia melemparkan jubahnya di ujung ranjang.

"Sekarang dingin, tapi kupikir aku akan segera membuatmu merasa hangat. Berbalik," kata Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Jongin harus menahan dorongan kuat untuk menatap ke balik bahunya dan melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di belakangnya.

"Letakkan pergelangan tangan di punggungmu." perintah Sehun.

Kewanitaan Jongin seketika bergairah ketika ia merasakan gesper Sehun menekan di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya, mengikat lengan Jongin di belakang punggungnya.

"Sekarang berbalik."

Jongin sedikit terkesiap saat ia melihat botol kecil yang Sehun pegang. Kehangatan menyerbu diantara pahanya. Jongin menjadi terkondisi pada botol kecil yang berisi krim itu. Tubuhnya merespon hanya dengan melihat botol itu.

Sehun berhenti, seolah mengerti reaksi Jongin saat matanya melembut.

"Aku berkenalan dengan dokter pengobatan Cina di Chicago yang merekomendasikan obat perangsang ini, tapi aku belum pernah memakai ini sebelumnya. Aku punya kesan yang sangat jelas kalau kau menyetujuinya," kata Sehun, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan Jongin menahan napas—mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Sehun memasukkan jarinya diantara labia Jongin dan menggosok klitoris Jongin, melapisinya dengan obat perangsang. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah dirinya menjerit penuh gairah. Mungkin ini hanya khayalannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia mulai terbakar.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya. Jongin menatap gelisah saat Sehun mengambil sebuah benda bertali hitam yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ada kabel tipis yang melekat pada benda itu, dengan panel kendali yang berukuran kecil.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin, sedikit waspada.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang diciptakan murni untuk kenikmatanmu, manis. Jangan takut." kata Sehun sambil menuju ke arahnya. "Ini adalah vibrator tanpa kendali tangan," jelas Sehun, memasang tali pengikat yang dapat disesuaikan disekeliling pinggang Jongin dan mengencangkannya. Jongin menatap terpesona juga bergairah saat ia melihat Sehun menekan benda itu pada labia dan klitorisnya, dengan jelas, ujungnya runcing, seperti kolom. Sehun mengatur panel kendali dengan memutar pada tepi ranjang. "Aku tidak suka membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi karena kau kurang berpengalaman, pelajaran pertamamu pada hal ini mungkin sekedar… mencobanya sampai kau terbiasa. Aku ingin kau merasa kenikmatan sementara kau mempelajari tentang diriku. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu. Mungkin."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Jongin saat Sehun mempererat tali pada vibrator sampai pas dan melangkah mundur, memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya. Seolah Jongin memakai pakaian dalam yang sangat kecil dengan vibrator kecil yang terjepit diantara labianya.

Vaginanya telah meremang hanya oleh tekanan kecil dan krim klitoris, dan Sehun bahkan belum menyalakan alatnya.

Sesaat Sehun memperhatikan ketenangan Jongin, putingnya mengetat saat tatapan Sehun tidak mau pergi dari payudaranya.

"Kebetulan aku sangat menuntut kalau berurusan dengan _fellatio_."

"Oh," kata Jongin, tak mampu memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan. Sehun mengucapkan itu hampir seperti permintaan maaf.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan wanita melakukan ini. Kukira aku akan gagal menenangkanmu saat melakukan aktivitas ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mempertimbangkan ini dengan matang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin semakin lama semakin bingung.

Apakah mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sama? Sehun berkata _fellatio_ , begitu juga dirinya, tapi tetap saja…

"Ini sedikit membingungkan. Aku tak mampu mengubah sifatku yang suka menuntut, dan aku ragu aku bisa melakukannya meskipun aku berusaha sekeras mungkin, sama seperti ketertarikanku padamu."

Jongin merasa pipinya memanas. Terkadang, Sehun bisa mengatakan hal yang manis dan sepertinya tidak menyadari bagaimana ucapan sederhananya mempengaruhi Jongin.

"Pada sisi lain, aku mengerti ketika wanita diperkenalkan untuk memberikan oral seks itu akan memberi dampak besar, apakah dia akan menikmati atau tidak dalam jangka panjang, jadi aku harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal ini."

"Aku tahu," bisik Jongin. Dia tidak percaya mereka melakukan percakapan ini. Ia belum pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara melakukannya... tapi kejantanan Sehun… luar biasa. Tatapan Jongin bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun dan melihat Sehun mengamati wajahnya.

"Aku membuatmu bingung," kata Sehun, mendesah. "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak ingin menghancurkanmu. Terutama sejak aku membayangkan kau memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutmu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku menginginkan itu sesering mungkin, Jongin, dan aku lebih suka jika kita berdua saling memuaskan."

Jongin merona tak terkendali. Krim itu mulai terasa geli dan terbakar di klitotisnya.

"Ok," kata Jongin.

"Berlutut," kata Sehun singkat.

Sehun menyangga pundaknya sementara ia berlutut, karena pergelangan tangan Jongin tertahan di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin menengadah dan menelan dengan berat. Wajahnya langsung berada di depan selangkangan Sehun. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari kancing yang tidak biasa di celana hitam yang Sehun pakai? Ia terlalu asyik menatap dada telanjang Sehun—dan sesuatu yang diambil dari tas—untuk mengamati penutup celana persegi di atas ereksi Sehun. Jongin mengamati, terpesona. Saat dia membuka beberapa kancing dan penutup itu merosot.

Sehun meraih celana pada kaki kirinya dan mencabut batang ereksinya.

Sehun menjatuhkan selembar kain ke ranjang, sesuatu yang baru saja Jongin sadari, karena ia hanya beberapa inci dari ereksinya yang bebas dan bolanya. Dia begitu keras, tidak sekeras seperti yang ia lihat pada saat yang lalu tapi tetap terangsang. Dia begitu indah.

 **TBC**


	37. BAB 36

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _Saat Sehun membuka beberapa kancing dan penutup itu merosot._

 _Sehun meraih celana pada kaki kirinya dan mencabut batang ereksinya._

 _Sehun menjatuhkan selembar kain ke ranjang, sesuatu yang baru saja Jongin sadari, karena ia hanya beberapa inci dari ereksinya yang bebas dan bolanya. Dia begitu keras, tidak sekeras seperti yang ia lihat pada saat yang lalu tapi tetap terangsang. Dia begitu indah._

 **BAB 3** **6**

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup saat mengamati kepala ereksi Sehun yang besar, dan runcing. Bagian yang paling tebal dari ereksinya pada pangkal yang melingkari kecil. Apakah ereksi Sehun benar-benar akan berada di dalam tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa ia memasukkan ereksi itu ke dalam mulutnya?

"Kau bahkan harus berpakaian saat melakukan ini?" Jongin bertanya ragu, menatap Sehun, matanya melebar. Getaran melanda Jongin saat memandang tubuh Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sana, begitu tinggi dan berwibawa, ereksinya menyembul dari celana crocthless-nya. Itu adalah pemandangan yang mengintimidasi… salah satu yang paling erotis.

"Ya. Kau siap?"

Sehun menggenggam batang tebalnya dan menggerakkan tangannya di sepanjang ereksinya saat Jongin melihatnya.

"Ya."

Sehun melepaskan batang ereksinya, berat dari ereksi itu membuatnya sedikit turun. Bibir Jongin menggeleyar dalam antisipasi.

"Oh" Jongin terkejut.

Sehun menyalakan vibrator. Vibrator itu berdengung penuh tenaga pada labia dan klitorisnya. Jongin menatap Sehun, terpaku oleh serbuan kenikmatan yang begitu intens. Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin begitu dekat. Jongin merasa gelora kehangatan melintasi dada, bibir dan pipinya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Sehun menggeram dalam kepuasan dan berdiri di depannya lagi. Sehun membawa ereksinya dengan tangannya.

"Pada kesempatan lain aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menggunakan tangan dan mulutmu. Hari ini kau akan membiasakan diri memiliki kejantananku di dalam mulutmu," kata Sehun,

Jongin membeku saat Sehun melangkah mendekat dan menyapu bibirnya dengan ujung ereksi pria itu. Jongin membuka mulut.

"Tetap diam," perintah Sehun dengan tegang.

Jongin tidak bergerak sementara Sehun menyapu bibirnya, ujung ereksi Sehun terasa halus dan hangat pada bibirnya yang gemetar. Aroma Sehun memasuki lubang hidungnya—beraroma sangat jantan. Vaginanya mengepal kuat dan Jongin mengerang pelan. Batang Sehun menjadi semakin keras dan kepalanya terasa tegang di bibir Jongin. Tak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri, Jongin menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya pada daging yang lezat itu.

"Jongin." Sehun memperingatkan, berhenti dari gerakan melingkarnya.

Jongin menengadah dengan gelisah. Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku lupa penutup matanya lagi," Jongin pikir ia mendengar Sehun bergumamam pelan. "Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar."

Jongin membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. Sehun menyelipkan ujung ereksinya ke dalam mulut Jongin. "Gunakan bibirmu untuk menutupi gigimu," Jongin mendengar perkataan Sehun diantara detak jantungnya yang bertalu pada gendang telinganya. "Buatlah menjadi lebih ketat. Lebih keras kau bisa menekan, kenikmatan terbesar akan kau berikan padaku."

Jongin menjepitnya sekeras yang ia bisa saat ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Sehun mengeram. "Bagus. Sekarang basahi kepalanya dengan lidahmu," kata Sehun dari atas tubuh Jongin.

Jongun ingin sekali melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan, menjadi lebih bergairah saat ia melihat Sehun menggerakkan batangnya dari atas ke bawah. Adakah hal yang lebih erotis di dunia ini selain melihat Sehun membelai dirinya sendiri?

"Bagus. Pelajari bentuknya. Tekan dengan keras," Jongin mengikuti arahan Sehun dengan senang hati. "Ya. Di sana," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak saat Jongin mempelajari lingkaran tebal di bawah kepala dan menekan pada celah kecilnya.

Jongin dihadiahi dengan beberapa tetesan pra ejakulasi. Cairan Sehun menyebar di lidahnya, terasa unik—membius. Sehun menekannya lebih keras. Ia menggeram pelan dan mendorong ereksinya lebih dalam ke mulut Jongin. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Jongin, memegangnya dengan kuat. Sehun mundur dan melenturkan pinggangnya, mengayunkan ereksinya hanya satu atau dua inci ke depan dan ke belakang, lagi dan lagi.

"Sekarang hisap," kata Sehun dengan tegang.

Jongin menghisapnya dengan bibirnya yang kaku dan menghisap kuat-kuat.

"Ah, ya. Seperti itu murid yang baik," kata Sehun serak dari atas tubuh Jongin sambil terus mendorong kedalam bibirnya.

Vibrator itu menyiksanya. Jongin tidak bisa menghindar dari dengungan terus menerus pada klitorisnya yang mendesis. Seperti kemarin, dia merasa puting dan telapak kakinya terbakar. Bibirnya juga terasa sangat sensitif, menyebar saat bibirnya mengelilingi batang tebal dari ereksi Sehun. Bibirnya mulai terasa sakit oleh usaha menekan secara konstan seperti catok disekeliling ereksi Sehun. Masih saja, Jongin menginginkan lebih. Ia membutuhkannya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ke depan, merasakan ereksi Sehun menyelip di sepanjang lidahnya, memenuhi mulutnya. Sehun mengeram dan mencengkram rambut di belakang kepala Jongin, menghentikannya.

"Jika kau bersikap impulsif seperti itu lagi, kita akan berhenti."

Jongin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, suara Sehun yang tajam menembus gairah yang membingungkannya. Ereksinya berdenyut di mulutnya. Vibrator itu hampir membuatnya orgasme.

Ini sedikit kejam. Jongin seakan tidak bisa mengerti reaksi tubuhnya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pasrah, tak mampu bicara saat ereksi Sehun terkunci di mulutnya. Wajah Sehun berubah gelap saat ia melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mulai bergetar oleh orgasme, napasnya keluar dengan cepat dari paru-parunya dalam hembusan kecil yang tertahan oleh ereksi Sehun. Jongin melihat mata Sehun melebar oleh rasa tidak percaya sebelum ia menutup kelopak matanya, rasa malu membanjiri Jongin karena ketidakmampuan mengendalikan kebutuhannya yang sangat besar.

————

Sehun memandang Jongin, tidak mengerti ekspresi putus asa Jongin sampai ia mulai menggigil oleh orgasme yang nyata. Sehun tidak pernah berada di mulut seorang wanita sementara wanita itu orgasme. Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan kepuasan wanita sebelum dia puas lebih dulu.

Bodoh sekali dia.

Sehun mengerang tak terkendali oleh sensansi dari mulut panas Jongin yang gemetar di sekeliling ereksinya. Tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Sehun mengeluskan jarinya ke rambut Jongin dan menyelipkannya lebih jauh ke organnya. Jongin memekik di dalam tenggorokannya, suaranya bergetar di sepanjang ereksi Sehun bersamaan getaran lembut dari orgasmenya. Sehun menggeser keluar beberapa inci memberinya sedikit kelonggaran. Jongin hampir memicu klimaksnya saat ia terus mendorong Sehun dengan mata terbalik sambil terus menghisap dan memutar lidahnya berulang kali pada ujung ereksinya.

Sehun membuka mulut untuk memarahi Jongin tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri disaat akhir, memasukkan ke dalam mulut Jongin lagi.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang menghentikan sesuatu yang begitu nikmat? Sehun membiarkan Jongin mengendalikan irama beberapa saat, melihatnya dalam gairah yang begitu intens saat Jongin membenamkan kepalanya, menyelipkan ereksi Sehun ke depan dan ke belakang diantara bibir merah mudanya dengan enerjik.

"Bagus," gumam Sehun. "Ambil sebanyak yang kau bisa." Sensasi melanda Sehun. Antusiasme Jongin menutupi kekurang pengalamannya. Dan Jongin begitu kuat. Jongin menjepitnya seperti catok. Hisapannya sangat sempurna, tapi tetap saja Sehun menegurnya.

"Hisap lebih keras," kata Sehun, mulai mendorong pinggangnya seirama anggukan kepala Jongin. Sehun menggeram, rendah dan liar, saat Jongin melampaui perkiraan Sehun. Sehun melihat pipi merah muda Jongin yang mengempis, dan ia merasa bagian dalam pipi Jongin menyentuh kedua sisi ereksinya.

Ini terlalu kuat. Sehun menarik mundur rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Kelopak mata Jongin pelan-pelan terbuka, dan ia menengadah menatap Sehun, pemandangan dari bibirnya yang terbuka dan mata gelapnya yang bersinar oleh gairah mengalahkan kesadaran Sehun.

"Kau harus memasukannya lebih dalam," kata Sehun lembut. "Bernapas melalui hidungmu. Jika itu terasa tidak nyaman, Beri tahu aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan untuk waktu yang lama. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk, kepercayaan dan gairah yang Sehun lihat di mata beludru Jongin membuat Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat.

Sehun menangkap pandangan Jongin saat dia mendorong ke depan dan merasa lingkaran sempit dari tenggorokan Jongin melingkupi ujung ereksinya. Getaran gairah melandanya. Jongin mengerjap dan tersedak tapi menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhenti. Sehun mengerang dan menarik keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Bagus. Bernapas lewat hidungmu," Sehun menghiburnya saat dia mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Sekarang, Sehun mengernyit saat ereksinya berdenyut dalam gairah saat bersarang di tenggorokannya.

"Aku minta maaf," Sehun buru-buru berkata sementara dia menarik mundur. Sehun meringis dalam hati saat ia melihat air mata menuruni pipi Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin melebarkan matanya memberi isyarat menenangkan Sehun, menyebabkan ereksinya berdenyut. Sehun meringis saat kenikmatan menembus tubuhnya karena melihat pertanda betapa bersemangatnya Jongin—kemurahan hatinya. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena ia orang yang begitu manis. Sehun tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Ia tidak akan bisa.

Sehun memegang kepala Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, mengunci tatapannya saat ia mendorong perlahan masuk dan keluar pada bibir Jongin yang menjepit, menghapus air mata di pipi wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya. Pancaran gairah semakin kuat di bola matanya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, tapi Sehun melihat sesuatu yang lain; sesuatu yang seolah mengampuni dosanya.

"Kau luar biasa menyenangkan aku," kata Sehun.

Sehun memegang Jongin dengan kokoh dan mendorong ke dalam tenggorokannya lagi. Sesaat Sehun terlena, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap saat ia menikmati mulut manis Jongin dan Jongin mengabulkan semua harapan gelap dan putus asanya. Mata Sehun melebar saat ia merasa Jongin gemetar sementara ia mendorong lebih dalam. Sehun akan menarik mundur untuk mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Jongin tapi segera menyadari bahwa Jongin tidaklah tersedak.

"Hebat Jongin," Sehun berteriak, emosinya meninggi, membingungkannya, ketika ia menyadari Jongin akan orgasme lagi.

Sehun meledak ke tenggorokannya, meraung saat kenikmatan yang hebat merobek tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Sehun masih sadar untuk menarik mundur, klimaks sambil terus mendorong di lidah Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat tegang saat ia mengamati Jongin, tak mampu berpaling dari gambaran memukau dari pipi Jongin yang berwarna merah muda, ekspresi tak berdaya di mata gelapnya yang berkilau saat Jongin menyerah pada kenikmatan karena memberikan kepuasan luar biasa kepada Sehun.

 **TBC**

nb :

 _fellatio :_ oral seks yang diberikan wanita pada pria


	38. BAB 37

**BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE**

 **—BETH CERY—**

 **Remake Dari Novel Dengan Judul Yang Sama.**

 **KIM JONGIN—OH SEHUN**

 **It's HUNKAI.**

 **Previous**

 _"Hebat Jongin," Sehun berteriak, emosinya meninggi, membingungkannya, ketika ia menyadari Jongin akan orgasme lagi._

 _Sehun meledak ke tenggorokannya, meraung saat kenikmatan yang hebat merobek tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Sehun masih sadar untuk menarik mundur, klimaks sambil terus mendorong di lidah Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat tegang saat ia mengamati Jongin, tak mampu berpaling dari gambaran memukau dari pipi Jongin yang berwarna merah muda, ekspresi tak berdaya di mata gelapnya yang berkilau saat Jongin menyerah pada kenikmatan karena memberikan kepuasan luar biasa kepada Sehun._

 **BAB 37**

Tenggorokannya yang ramping mengejang saat Jongin menelan.

Sehun terus gemetar dan ejakulasi, tak mampu menghentikan gelombang kenikmatan meskipun Jongin nampak kewalahan menerima ejakulasi Sehun. Kecurigaannya terbukti ketika Jongin mengerang, jepitan pada kejantanannya melonggarkan sejenak, dan beberapa dari spermanya tumpah dari sudut bibir Jongin.

Sehun tersentak tak terkendali dan menutup rapat matanya, sentakan tajam dari klimaks berikutnya mengguncang tubuhnya, memori tentang Jongin terbakar ke dalam otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sepolos ini membuatnya begitu tak berdaya, mengulitinya hingga ke tulang, membalikkan dirinya dari dalam ke luar sampai ia merasa begitu liar, begitu telanjang, begitu terekspos saat Sehun menuntut Jongin menjadi miliknya?

Pikiran liar itu membuat Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. Tangan Sehun meraih—melepaskan rambut merah keemasan dari jepit rambut di belakang kepala Jongin. Menggerai sulur lembut jatuh ke sekitar pundak Jongin yang putih dan menyapu pipinya. Matanya seperti suar yang gelap. Sehun menunduk menatap kecantikan erotis Jongin seolah Jongin adalah hal pertama yang orang buta lihat ketika baru saja sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Sehun perlahan menarik ereksinya dari mulut Jongin. Hisapan Jongin yang terus menerus menyebabkannya suara letupan basah terdengar saat Sehun menarik kejantanan dari mulutnya. Sehun menutup matanya sebentar karena terpisah dari kehangatan bibir Jongin.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang bicara saat Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dan membuka borgolnya. Jongin merintih pelan saat Sehun mematikan vibrator.

"Aku menyetelnya terlalu tinggi untukmu," kata Sehun, suaranya datar bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri, mungkin karena ia tahu kalau ia berbohong. Vibrator itu diatur tidak terlalu lemah atau kuat.

Jongin orgasme berulang kali saat ia menggunakan mulut Jongin untuk kenikmatannya, karena ia begitu manis dan begitu responsif dan—lebih dari yang Sehun perkirakan atau rencanakan.

Sehun berhenti saat melonggarkan tali pada vibrator tanpa kendali tangan.

"Sehun?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengerjap saat ia mendengar suara serak Jongin.

"Ya?" Tanya Sehun, menghindari tatapan Jongin sambil terus menaruh kembali alat-alat yang ia bawa ke kamar ke dalam tas.

"Apakah… semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Semuanya luar biasa. Sekali lagi kau melampaui harapanku."

"Oh... karena... kau terlihat seolah… tidak senang."

"Yang benar saja," kata Sehun pelan, mengatur kembali pakaian dan menutup resliting celananya. Sehun menatapnya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kecantikan Jongin yang mencolok dan ekspresi kebingungan di mata gelapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mandi di sini, dan aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi lain? Setelah itu, aku akan memesan makan malam untuk kita."

"Oke," kata Jongin, ketidakpastian dalam suaranya memtong kata-kata Sehun. Meski begitu, tak peduli seberapa tajam ucapan itu menyengat, Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan. Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, kendali dirinya terputus. Jongin tidak bergerak. Sehun mengulurkan lengannya.

"Kemarilah," kata Sehun.

Jongin bergegas melintasi ruangan. Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat, menghirup wangi rambutnya. Payudara Jongin yang penuh dan erotis menekan tulang rusuknya. Sehyn ingin mengatakan padanya betapa indah kejadian yang baru saja terlewat—betapa hebatnya Jongin—tapi karena suatu alasan, jantungnya berdetak keras dengan tidak nyaman. Sehun tidak senang bagaimana ia merasa terekspos di saat-saat akhir—menjadi lemah oleh kebutuhan akan Jongin.

Meski begitu, bibir Jongin sangat menggodanya. Sehun mencium Jongin dengan hati-hati, tahu bahwa Jongin mungkin masih merasa nyeri. Napas manisnya pada mulut Sehun membuatnya ingin membawa Jongin ke ranjang dan menghabiskan malam dengan bibir dan hidungnya terkubur pada kulit lembut dan kulit wangi Jongin.

Khayalan untuk melakukan hal itu mengganggu Sehun.

Sebagai gantinya, Sehun memberikan ciuman terakhir dan melepaskan pelukannya, perlu membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih punya kemampuan untuk pergi menjauh.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin meletakkan pil di lidahnya dan meneguk air diantara bibirnya, kemudian menelannya. Jongin menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca kamar mandi, berpaling dengan cepat saat ia melihat bayangannya sendiri. Melihat dirinya meminum pil kontrasepsi yang ia bawa, memori kemarin malam datang kembali padanya dalam gambaran yang jelas: Sehun membawanya makan malam pribadi untuk dua orang dengan pemandangan romantis yang memukau, Jongin bingung oleh sikap acuh tak acuh Sehun, respon tajam Jongin pada penarikan diri Sehun bahkan ketika Sehun nampaknya begitu khawatir—Mereka bertengkar dan Sehun pergi.

Kenapa dia mesti repot-repot untuk meminum pil kontrasepsi setelah mengetahui bagaimana Sehun berperilaku tadi malam? Jongin benar-benar gila karena menyetujui petualangan beresiko ini bersama Sehun—keduanya sungguh gila dan marah. Kebodohan Jongin nampak begitu jelas sejak pertama kali Sehun pergi setelah pengalaman erotis yang mengagumkan dan intim kemarin.

Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah pengalaman luar biasa erotis dan intim bagi Jongin. Sehun pasti mempertimbangkannya untuk menjadi bagian dari pembelajaran.

Atau contoh lain dari pelayanan bagus yang ia terima.

Kemarahan Jongin berkobar karena memikirkannya.

Memang benar, Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengannya setelah mereka—melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan—Jongin tak tahu istilah tepatnya. Jongin ingin mengatakan bercinta, tapi Sehun jelas tidak setuju. Setelah Sehun mengajari Jongin bagaimana memberinya kepuasan dengan mulutnya? Setelah membuat satu sama lain orgasme? Setelah Sehun membuat Jongin kehilangan akalnya oleh gairahnya sendiri hingga sekarang sulit untuk menatap bayangan sendiri di cermin?

Sehun tidak hanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, menurut pengamatan orang awam, Sehun memperlakukannya dengan memberi pengalaman-sekali-seumur-hidup.

Setelah mereka berdua mandi di kamar mandi terpisah semalam, Sehun muncul lagi, terlihat sangat tampan dengan memakai celana abu-abu yang menonjolkan kakinya yang panjang dan pinggangnya yang ramping, kemeja biru muda berkancing dan jaket sport.

"Apa kau siap? Kita akan makan malam di Le Cinq," Kata Sehun, berdiri di pintu masuk kamar tidur suitenya.

Jongin terkesiap dan menatap dirinya sendiri dengan khawatir.

"Kupikir kita memesan makanan di suite ini. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Le Cinq berpakaian seperti ini." Jongin berseru, mengingat semua yang pernah ia baca dan dengar tentang restoran eksklusif di hotel itu. Kenapa Sehub merubah rencana mereka? Dia bilang mereka hanya akan memesan makanan. Mungkin Sehun pikir suasana di suite pribadi ini terlalu intim?

"Tentu saja kau bisa," Kata Sehun, gaya bicaranya seperti kaum ningrat Inggris. Sehun mengulurkan lengannya penuh harap sebelum ia mengetahui ketidaksetujuan Jongin. "Aku sudah memesan tempat pribadi di luar teras untuk kita."

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa. Tidak seperti ini," protes Jongin, menyapukan tangannya menunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu kau bisa," Kata Sehun, memberinya pandangan geli. "Kita tidak akan dilihat oleh pelanggan restoran yang lain. Dan jika ada seseorang yang mengamati kaos baseball Chicago Cubs-mu, aku akan berurusan dengannya secara pribadi."

Apa yang Sehun katakan sangat melegakan bahkan manis, namun dengan kepedulian Sehun yang mulai tumbuh, Jongin merasa bahkan Sehun masih menjaga jarak setelah pengalaman erotis yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Jongin sangat ragu, namun ia buru-buru memakai sepatu atas pemintaan Sehun, dan meraih tangannya. Jongin mengikuti Sehun masuk lift dan menyusuri koridor, sepanjang waktu Jongin mendesis protes karena khawatir kalau mereka akan mengusirnya keluar dari restoran mewah itu karena memakai celana jeans dan kaos. Sehun tidak pernah menjawab, hanya membimbing Jongin tanpa bicara.

Pelayan restoran mewah itu tersenyum menyambut Sehun layaknya teman lama. Jongin berdiri canggung sementara dua pria itu berbicara bahasa Prancis dengan cepat. Berharap lantai pualam yang licin akan terbuka dan menelannya. Pelayan hanya tersenyum lebar kepadanya, bagaimanapun juga, saat Sehun memperkenalkannya, membuat Jongin tersipu saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan menyapukan bibirnya pada buku jari Jongin seolah ia adalah Cinderella di pesta dansa bukannya Kim Jongin si kikuk yang memakai t-shirt.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menatap dengan mulut ternganga penuh kekaguman saat pelayan membawa mereka ke atas teras pribadi berpenerangan lilin dengan pemandangan mengagumkan dari karya seni baja dari Menara Eiffel. Dua lampu pemanas dinyalakan untuk menghangatkan malam musim gugur yang sejuk dan nyaman. Mejanya gemerlap oleh perpaduan dari nyala api, Kristal, peralatan makan dari emas dan karangan bunga hydrangea putih yang rimbun.

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan terkejut dan melihat bahwa pelayan telah pergi. Mereka berdua sendirian di teras dan Sehun menarik kursi untuknya.

 **TBC**

annyeong, readernimㅋㅋㅋ

maaf baru bisa update sekarang, hampir satu bulan ya aku hiatusㅋㅋㅋ

untuk selanjutnya akan diusahakan fast update. tapi aku ga janjiㅠㅠ

untuk menambah semangat, review juseyo~

btw, terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review, 사랑해.


	39. ANNOUNCEMENT

**_Sassy.chessy ;_**

 **Hallo Semuanya!**

 **aku kembali dengan nama baru.**

 **hahahaha**

Sebelumnya, Sassy mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk semua orang yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca dan memberikan komentar di cerita;

 **Because You Are Min** **e.**

Walaupun cerita diatas adalah hasil remake dari karya penulis lain, Sassy merasa senang karena antusiasme beberapa pembaca di ffn kita tercinta ini. hahaha.

Tapi maaf, cerita diatas harus dikatakan **DISCONTINUED** karena Sassy udah terlalu lama hiatus dan udah gak bersemangat melanjutkan remake-nya. ㅠ.ㅠ

Sebagai gantinya, Sassy akan menyediakan cerita baru. Tentunya dengan Sehun dan Kai sebagai tokoh utamanya

Mungkin Sassy akan mencoba dengan karya Sassy sendiri.

Atau Sassy akan kembali me-remake sebuah cerita lagi.

Mohon permintaan maaf ini diterima, Reader-nim!

Untuk terakhir kalinya,

 **Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_ untuk cerita ini**

 **Saranghae-yo, Reader-nim!**


	40. TROUBLE

NEW STORY!

CHECK MY LIST.


End file.
